Meeting Big Pretty Boys
by Nakamura Yuuichi
Summary: Self-insert. It starts from curiosity and continues on from there. This is a little girl's story of when she stumbled upon Wonderland and ends up trapped there. Assist our little heroine and help her find a way back home. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Down the Rabbit Hole

Hello!

This will be my first fanfic ever so please bear with me. English is not my first language so I'm pretty sure there are mistakes here and there. Do please leave comments and critics because it will be very helpful and make my writings better. ^^

Enjoy~

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my character and this story.

* * *

That bunny's step wobbled slightly upon reaching the park. He's silently thankful after his tiny little feet touched the green grass and soils, slamming his body onto the ground and feeling it on his body. His legs felt sore because of the non-stop walking and hopping on the concrete ground and he was very tired. He had been searching for a certain girl to participate in the game, another foreigner. A certain someone that fits the role, like Alice, but never had he found one that is most suitable.

Alice stated a pretty good time changes ago that she would someday return to her own world after filling up the vial and that made him restless since. And to know that of course she would have gone filling it up, Peter White became slightly worried that her statement will prove to be true. He loved Alice. She was his strawberry pieces on his parfait, she was the sunshine of his heart, she was his... Everything. Peter could not admit that he was actually very worried. Why would she leave? Was he not satisfying enough? Or his act of showing his affection to her wasn't good enough? Or was it simply too much?

He could not think straight. So he sought the caterpillar for guidance. The smoker bug was also feeling something was about to happen about it and made him pondered it a bit. One thing led to another and after a good couple of days outside of Wonderland, here our white bunny lies, on the grass in a park, heaving his chest out of breath and hungry.

He already ate his last cookie crumbs a few hours ago and now he's hungry again. He eyed the grass and wondered if he should eat the grass before his body finally gave up. The grass. He could not, for the love of—just how many germs were there in the grass?

He blinked a few times trying to get back to reality when he heard voices not too far away, catching his attention. He raised his head slightly, wiggling his left ear free and focusing on that certain direction.

"So what do you think, sweety?" asked a feminine voice.

"I love it!" shouted a more childish voice and he heard some light wobbly steps in their place. Definitely a young woman and a little girl.

The feminine voice giggled softly, her voice sounded happy. "I'm glad you like it. Now go fetch your brother so we can have lunch."

"Okay!" said the childish voice in enthusiasm.

He heard light steps coming to his way in pretty fast rate, like it was running, but sloppy. And then he felt the steps stopped two feet from him. Ah~ It seemed she stopped near him. But he's too tired to move. He eyed her direction but could not see anything more than a red flats.

"Oh? Bunny? Bunny okay?" the childish voice spoke up. He heard the steps coming to him and the sound of rustlings on the ground next to him, right beside his head. He then felt something poked his side, as if checking he's alive. Of course he voiced nothing, but he knew his breathing gave him away as his breathing was still somehow unsteady.

Then he felt his body scooped up by tiny arms and kept in a safe place in the little girl's arms. His chin positioned at her little shoulder and his nose slightly brushed over her flailing black hair. She smelled nice... Flowery and fruity. He liked it.

"Owh bunny not okay.. See sis, okay? Sis helps. Pain shoo shoo, pain will go away~" cooed the little girl, brushing his back's fur with her cute little hands to comfort him. The little one turned back and hugged him in her arms, looking to her sister.

"What's that, dear?" asked her sister calmly.

The little one dragged him to the older one with her wobbly legs and put him down onto the soft pink checkered blanked on the ground so slowly and delicately. Peter could not admit that this was a very embarrassing thing that had happened to him. Cradled by a little girl probably 4 years old and for her to put so him gently as if he would break right then and there. He felt pinkish spots appeared on his cheeks as he swallowed down a lump in his throat.

"Bunny hurts sis. Help please?" said the little one after he reached the ground, wide eyes starring pleadingly to her sister. Peter eyes the older girl with tired eyes. Shiny black wavy hair, small slightly pointed nose, pale skin, and a beautiful pair of salmon eyes looking at him. This girl's beautiful, very beautiful. The girl's eyes wandered to his body, probably wondering why someone would leave a dressed bunny in a park.

The older sister blinked and smiled warmly, "But of course, sweetheart. I simply cannot stand seeing this cute bunny as stiff as a dart." Rhymed the girl, making his stomach felt weird slightly. Did she just rhyme? Her melodious voice sounded so right in his ears and her warm smile was just enough to make him choose the girl to come back with him.

"Thank you. Wemy fetch bwother now." He heard light steps ran away, but he focused on the older girl who looked back at him. She gently scooped him up and cradled him like a baby, with his back on her arms. He felt something rubbing his stomach and purred, enjoying the feeling. She was very much different from his Alice; her physical and all, and she's willingly touching him on his belly. Not his dear Alice would do.

The fingers left his stomach and he silently groaned at the lack of pleasure. She chuckled lightly. "I have some here that you might like. Here you are, cotton cake." Cotton cake? He didn't find the nickname amusing, but pink tinted his cheeks at how she sang it.

Something poked his lips and it smelled like carrot. He opened his lips slightly and took a lick. Oh sweet carrot sticks. He opened his mouth and let the familiar thing enters his warm insides. He rolls his eyes closed before chewing to his heart content. Oh sweet carrot sticks it's delicious!

The girl chuckled again.

She's like his Alice. Sweet and kind. She would never hurt a fly. And to add, she smells like vanilla with a bit of strawberry. He would take her to Wonderland and hid her inside the castle until the start of her own game. He'll make her love him and him only. And when the time came for her to start the game, she'll be all over him already. The other Role Holders would have to take her from him the hard way and face the wrath of the Prime Minister of Heart Castle. If not, the Queen herself. Which he would make sure to make her like his foreigner and that means more reason for the foreigner to not leave the castle herself. He'll not be running around chasing her like Alice. Oh Alice...

He heard steps getting closer and slightly opened his left eye. Seeing the black hair and red flats, he knew the little girl would come back. He also knew that someone would also come with her, and yes, there was a tall teenage boy with the same black hair trotting behind her. He opened both of his eyes when they sat in front of him and the older girl, still munching on the carrot sticks given to him. He noticed that the three of them share the resemblance; black hair and salmon eyes, just not the skin. Because the little one's healthy and glowing, like the brother, but not the girl that was cradling him. This girl was just...pale. Like sickly pale. Was she sick?

"Who's bunny is that?" asked a low, breathy voice he assumed was the brother.

"I don't know. Wemy found it." Answered the little one, now looking at him with her own wide salmon eyes as he looks back. If it wasn't because of her, he would have died of hunger.

The brother raised his eyebrows at the sight and simply shrugged his shoulders.

She touched his cheek and her eyes wide. Fascinated by the weird feeling his cheek made due to the never ending munching, she continued to poke his cheek and ignoring him eating. He didn't mind, the little girl was his savior. This was at the least he could do to pay her back.

"My my. That was the tenth carrot stick, cotton cake, I thought you were simply sick, now I'm sure you _are_ hungry and not simply addicted." Said the older girl with a wider smile.

"Tendth shtick? Bunny's hungwy!" exclaimed the little one while pushing her own cheek in excitement, making her puffy and cute. He smiled slightly. The little one was so cute!

"Probably just addicted. Like you two." Joined the brother, rummaging through the picnic basket beside the older girl, invisible to Peter's eyes.

"Oh brother dear, carrots are delicious. Juicy, sweet, healthy." Said the other girl, still smilling.

"Yesh! Cawwot gucchy! Delicious!" agreed the little one.

"You carrot maniacs." Replied the brother, eating away a sandwich while smiling.

The girls burst into fits of giggles.

Peter agreed. None of the vegetables in the entire of their existence could beat carrot.

He felt the carrot stick train stopped coming and looked at the hand that was feeding him, seeing nothing. Well that was good, he almost lose himself. He raised his head up slightly and looks both girls in the eyes, hoping they understand that he's thanking them right now.

The girl looked down and smiled, "No more carrot sticks, cotton cake. Your belly will go boom."

"Boom!" the little one repeated.

Yes. Of course they didn't understand. He wished he could voice out something, but they're in public and the presence of the brother made him pretty uneasy to voice out something. He suddenly felt sleepy and yawns.

"Aa~ Little bunny sleepy~" the little one sang, looking at him with cute eyes.

"Sleep alright, we'll wait till your owner comes up." Said the brother, sandwich gone and now slouching around on the blanket.

"Yay~" the little one lied down with her back on the blanket. She opened her arms towards him in a friendly gesture.

"Careful, sweety... Wittle bunny ish a bit heavy." Said the older sister.

Then he was laid down on her stomach and immediately her fingers rubbed his ears and back gently. A familiar sensation bloomed its way all around his body and making him purred in pleasure.

"Wittle bunny no heavy sis. Wemy likes."

"Rubs softly dear... Don't wanna hurt him~"

The little girl giggled.

He closed his eyes and laid his head on her stomach, feeling the tiny fingers danced and pleasuring him on the back. He's in pure bliss.

He opened his eyes and suddenly in panic. He was no longer in the park, but in a bedroom. On a bed. His nose twitched and inhaled a scent, a carrot and vanilla scent. His eyes flickered to the left and spotted the little girl from before sleeping soundly. He's probably in their house now and judging by the silence in the house, everybody's sleeping. He looked at the window and found that it's night time. Perfect time. He could take the girl without anyone noticing. Oh sweet parfait and sprinkles, he sounded like a freaking kidnapper.

He slipped down the bed slowly, not wanting the little ankle bitter to wake up, and shifted back to his human form. He looked at the little girl sleeping on the bed with a small smile.

"Thank you, little one." He whispered.

He then looked out the window and noticed he's on the second floor of the house. His eyes darted to the front yard. The area beside the tree a few meters from the front lawn should be a good spot. He then called out to the caterpillar inside his head.

 _'_ _Nightmare.'_

... No respond.

 _'_ _Nightmare.'_

... Still no respond.

 _'_ _Nightmare!'_

 _'_ _White?'_

 _'_ _Oh thank heaven.'_

 _'_ _Well well... Is that worry I sense there, darling?'_

 _'_ _That is definitely gross. Now open the hole so I can bring our beautiful rose.'_

 _'_ _Seriously. I thought you were dead.'_

 _'_ _And here, I thought you were never near. I called you!'_

 _'_ _Ehh... I was busy. I've opened the path, hurry up. I can only hold so much.'_

And there the conversation went as Peter saw a pretty big hole appears right on the front lawn a few meters off the porch and a few feet away from the tree. Not beside the tree like he wanted but he could care less for now. Nightmare could not hold the hole for long, so he must find her fast.

He sneaked out of the room and stands in the hallway. There were four doors including the one he just went through. Now to find his other Alice. He sniffed the air, finding the vanilla and strawberry just to the left of his. He sneaked into the left door and found himself in the older sister's room. Her silhouette on the bed looks inviting. Now now, think nothing but going home with her in your arms.

He walked up softly to side of her bed and starred at her figure. Her chest moving up and down along with her synchronized breathing. He heard slight rustle in the room beside them, from the little one's room. She must be dreaming, because he heard a faint _'Bunny..'_ along with the rustling. He ignored it and looked at the girl in front of him again. If he took her back, would that make him a traitor to his love? He loved Alice. But his countless effort seemed nothing in his dear beloved eyes.

He gripped his gloved hands and felt his clock ticked heavily. It pained him. Thinking about it made his stomach churned. Why Alice? Why?

He gently touched the girl's hands and prepared to lift her up when he noticed the little one's room was silent, nothing heard. He stopped touching the girl and listened to his surroundings. Not even the faint sound of light breathing caught his ear coming from her room. What happened? No. Where did she go?

Then he heard the familiar childish voice outside. No. She did not, did she? He walked to the window and scanned the yard, finding the small familiar figure walking slowly while calling out to him.

"Bunny? Bunny where are you?" the little girl cried. He blinked and noticed her steps are sloppy, clearly in the state of just getting up.

How did she get up without him noticing? As light as her steps were, he swore he could have heard it especially if it's only a few feet distance away. And how in the bloody hell could she get there so fast?!

She stopped near the hole on the lawn a feet away from her. Tilting her head and walked near. Oh no she could trip herself into it!

He dashed out the window and eagerly waits for his feet to reach the roof of the first floor before taking a mad dash towards the little straggler.

She crouched in front of the hole and peered inside, "Bunny? Bunny there?" she called. She squinted her eyes together to get a good look in the dark pit and stepped closer.

Just a few meters away and he could snatch the little girl from the hole. No little girl! Get away!

The girl crouched forward and tried to steady her wobbly legs on the stacks of the unsteady dirt while her body swayed a bit.

He reached his hand forward. Just a bit more...

And then she reached forward slightly and he felt his clocks skipped a tick.

"Bunny-WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

His eyes went wide.

* * *

This is just the prologue. I want the characters to get to know each other first. But it will get better!

Please leave a review and see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Flying Pirate Man

My little character here is a little girl, her vocabs are still gibberish. She could not pronounce the letter 'R' and she pronounce it 'W' instead. 'R' front words like Rose will be pronounced Wose by her, like when she pronounces her name. But words with 'R' will still be typed 'R' so to not confuse you, unless some words that could be guessed. I'm going to use it often on names from now on.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA and any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my character and this story.

* * *

She stirred slowly in her sleep and felt her head on something soft. She whimpered as she felt pain shot through her head. The pain was unbearable. It's painful. She didn't like it. She wanted her sister to kiss it goodbye. She wanted her brother to hum a battle song and help fight the bad pain away. She whimpered again, now slightly louder, before she cried. Sister, brother, where are you?

"Hhu.. Huu.." she cried.

And then she felt two gentle hands picked her up and cradled her on a shoulder.

"Shh~ It's okay little one. You will meet your brother and sister soon." Said the person. She felt her back rubbed gently by firm fingers that felt slightly like her brothers as she sobbed and a pair of cold lips brushed her head. But she knew, the person's not her brother. She cried softly. Her head was in so much pain now to think of anything.

Nightmare cradled the little girl softly on his shoulder and tried to calm her down. He hummed slowly in her ears and swayed back and forth, creating a dance-like motion.

Poor little girl hit her head when she fell into the hole. He vomited blood when the stupid bunny came to his office cradling the little girl with a bloody forehead. He would never be able to forget that. His stomach churned and tempted to vomit some blood again, but forced it back down. He would not dirty the little girl in his arms.

"Now now child. What would make you feel better?" the caterpillar asked. Rubbing her back softly and not stopping his swaying movement.

The girl sobbed still, signing she didn't want to talk yet. Nightmare's lips twitched slightly outward.

Poor little girl.

"Shh~ Shh~ Shh~" Nightmare cooed.

A knock came to his door.

"Master Nightmare?" called the voice from outside the door.

"Come in, Gray."

The door opened to reveal a tall man with raven hair and golden eyes. The man closed the door and came near, his eyes looking at the crying little girl in his master's arms. He felt heart broken when he saw the little one's state back then. Her forehead was bleeding and her dress was crumpled and dirty. What in the heaven's name was that rabbit doing? He wounded a little girl and now off to who knows where. As if he cares. His only concerned now was the little girl and his master. He let his expression fell slightly seeing the little girl, but he couldn't help founding it pretty amusing at his master's act.

"Master." He called softly.

Nightmare looked at him, "She's in shock and in pain. Get her pain killers." Ordered his master.

He bowed slightly and fled the room.

Nightmare flew lightly in his office, still swaying and not stopping his humming while he held her in his arms. She's so light. Of course, she's just a little girl. The little girl only thought of her sister's kiss and his brother's humming right now. But only in images. He could only kiss her like her sister did in her mind just now, and he did, but he could not hum like her brother as she did not think of anything other than her siblings' images. So he just hummed away random notes, silently hoping it would calm her down a bit.

But who was he kidding; the girl knew he wasn't her relatives just by feeling the back rub. And by looking at her who was still crying her eyes out, he could conclude it was pretty useless. But he wasn't one to back down.

Gray came back with a tray of tea, a pill of pain killer, and water. He put the tray on his master's coffee table as his master followed close. He crushed the pill on a spoon and filled it a bit with water to make the little one swallow it better.

Nightmare sat on his couch. He changed her position so that she's leaning her back on his right upper arm. He took a handkerchief and wiped her wet face before setting it under her chin. He gently raised her chin upward as he saw her still closed eyes.

"Come dear, drink this. It will help fight the pain." Said Nightmare softly.

The little girl did not comply and just continue to cry. They're strangers. She did not know them, they did not smell like anyone she knew. Well..only the person who was cradling her smelled of something like smoke. Kind of remind her of the kind man with no hair at the coffee shop. He smelled of smoke, like this man. But his voice was not the same. The no hair man's was heavy and cracked; this man was softer and deep. She was too scared to open her eyes. And the fact that the pain was near her eyes too, above her eyes, she didn't want to. Her sister and brother said not to trust strangers because they might do bad things to her. But this man had not done bad things to her. He was giving her back rub and listening to her cries. He was so gentle too. What must she do?

"Open your mouth, sweetheart. I promise you, the pain will go away." Said the man.

Will the pain go away?

"Yes, it will. I promise. But you must drink the medicine."

She could not trust him, or could she? But he said pain will go away and she wanted the pain to go. He promised, too. Maybe, maybe he was not a bad man. Maybe? Oh it hurts so much... She could not stand the pain anymore. So she opened her mouth and felt something cold and bitter entered her mouth. She swallowed the bitter water and whimpered at the taste. Sister and brother always made tasty medicine. This one's taste bad.

Nightmare smiled at her thought.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he said, wiping the spilled water on her face with his handkerchief. "Calm down and let the medicine work."

She licked her lips and tried to wash the bitter away. She stopped crying and tried to hold it in like a big girl. Her breathing did not though, and now she looked like she had run laps.

Gray crouched on his side while still looking at the little girl's form. Her head had swelled a bit on the forehead, he knew, below the bandages, and it's making him concerned. His master did too, however, not as worried as him now the little one has calmed down. He could only wonder why foreigners are so fragile. He took her trembling little hands and held it in his own hands. So tiny... And cute. Yet so fragile... It made him want to keep her here at the tower and away from all those wretched things in the world. Especially those Role Holders. If that Prime Minister of The Heart could not protect a tiny little foreigner from harm, no one should be trusted to handle her. She's better here with his master and himself.

Nightmare, silently agreed with Gray. She would be safer here than anywhere else. He wasn't thinking of making her an excuse to skip work... Well, a bit. But she's just as interesting and not to mention, cute. He wanted to spend his time with her, playing and doing things she liked, until she's all healed up and ready to be sent back home.

She could feel the pain slowly go away, and also feel a bit sleepy. She pulled away her hands from a pair of big warm hands and held them close to her chest. Her still wet eyes remained close as she tried to fight the sleepy feeling from her body. No use, she felt tired after crying like that.

"Don't fight it, sweetheart. Just sleep. We can play later." Said the smokey man, his fingers brushed her cheek as he rocked her left and right.

Nightmare smiled as he heard her saying _'okay..'_ in her mind and let her succumb to the dream world. He would meet her in her dream later on, but now, he'll let her sleep. He looked to Gray and noticed his assistant had a bit of pink on his cheek. Oh Gray, you're an open book. He coughed a bit and made the lizard turned towards him.

"Why don't you prepare our little foreigner a place to stay, I'll keep her company until you're done with the room." he said.

Gray stood up and brought the cup of tea to his master's desk, setting it down before walking back.

"I've prepared it. Now if you please, continue your work, Master Nightmare. I would not let the little foreigner be your excuse as the other foreigner was." he said, picking up the tray.

Nightmare pursed his lips and held the little one close, "She's staying."

"She's staying. Just not in your office. I will return to bring her to her room." Gray said, bringing the tray and leaving the room. All the way putting up a poker face.

Nightmare huffed.

She fluttered her eyes open and see blue and green sky. A dream? She sat up and looked around. She's in a weird place. Only blue and green sky. But the colors are pretty, like the sky and grass. Like the sea too! She unconsciously smiled.

"Little one~" sang a voice behind her.

She recognized the voice immediately. It was the man who comforted her before she went to sleep. She turned around and saw a tall man wearing high boots, black pants, and sleeveless suit. His hair was grey and he wore an eye patch on his right eye. Her pink salmon eyes locked his, and the first thing that popped into her mind was this man looked like a pirate. Is he a pirate? And he's flying! Flying pirate?

"Oh no no, I'm not a pirate. Not even a flying pirate. People wearing eye patch doesn't always mean pirate, sweetheart. And I can fly, that's all." Said the man, smiling at her. His voice was deep, not like her brother's, but she liked it.

"Are you the man rubbing Wemy's back?" she asked.

"That'd be me, yes." The man nodded, flying closer to her. "I'm sorry if it's not as good as you want it to be. But I don't know what else to do to calm you down." He seemed apologetic.

She shook her head a bit. "It's okay. It calmed Wemy. Wemy surprised, but Wemy okay now. Thank you." She smiled to the man. He did try to make her relax even though she's too confused and in pain at that time to comprehend. She could at least say that she's thankful.

The man smiled softly, "Wemy, is that your name?"

The girl shook her head again, "No. I cannot say 'ah'."

The man frowned a bit, "You cannot say what?"

"'Ah'..."

The man blinked. "Err.. Why don't you think about it in your mind, sweetheart? I can read minds, so it should help you telling me what you want to say."

The girl blinked. He could read minds? Cool! She met a man who looked like a pirate, he could fly, and he could read minds! Awesome!

"Y-You could read minds?" she asked excitedly. Wide eyes and big smile on her face.

The man's visible eye twitched a bit, still couldn't accept being called a pirate. But he was amused by her reactions at the mention of his ability. None of the Wonderlands reacted like her about it. They're either scared, cautious, and some even hate him. But this girl, she's interested. Perhaps it's because that she's still young and couldn't yet see how it's annoying for people's minds to be pricked into? Annoying to people but useful to him. Not to mention, fun. He decided to reply in her mind.

 _'Of course I can.'_

The girl's eyes went wide again that the man thought those were about to explode.

"A...AWESOME!" shouted the little girl. She grinned, and then she laughed.

The man tensed at her outburst and didn't know how to react. She... She complimented his ability. What he could do, which everybody despised of and always insult with care. And she even laughed at it. Not a mocking laugh, but... A positive laugh.

"You... You don't think it's strange?" he felt his lips moving on his own.

She giggled. "It's strange, sir. But great!"

Strange. But great.

"Really? Many people hate me because of it. They say it's bad luck. " He said with a sad smile, flying around aimlessly.

The girl followed him on her feet. "Wemy think it's nice, sir!"

The man turned around and looked at her. A smile beamed on her face. He couldn't help but smile too. This little girl is interesting. He stopped and looked at her, making her stopped her steps in front of him and looked him back. Smiling all the way.

"Thank you. You're the first one to say that, my dear."

"You're welcome!" she beamed.

He chuckled and lowered himself to her. "So, what is your name, sweetheart? Think it on your mind now."

The girl nodded.

 _'Remilia. Remilia Popin Sierra.'_

"Remilia. And your siblings call you Remy."

"Yep! You can call me that too!"

He nodded. "Well Remy dear, my name is Nightmare Gottschalk. You can call me Nightmare."

"Hello Nightmare. Nice to meetchu!"

He chuckled, "The same can be said to you, my dear."

The girl giggled.

"Do you want to fly?" Nightmare asked.

The girl tilted her head. "I can't fly like you Nightmare."

"Oh you can. This is your dream after all." He stretched his hands to the side.

"Wemy... I'm dreaming?" she asked, still confused.

"Yes. We are having a conversation in your dream." He flew around again.

"So this is all a dream?" she frowned. She liked meeting this man. He's so relaxed and that made her relaxed too. If this only a dream, he will go when she woke up. She wanted him to stay a bit more.

He smiled. "Yes. But I'll still be here when you wake up." He made puffs of clouds appear in the landscape.

She didn't quite get it, but she nodded anyway.

Nightmare chuckled again and turned to her. "Why don't you show me what you wanted to see the most right now?"

"What I want to see?"

"Yes. Just think about it."

The little girl closed her eyes. She thought about something and smiled. She sat on the ground. And then the landscape changed into a green grassy hill with her sitting on a checkered blanket. There were picnic stuffs on the blanket. She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings and nodded.

Nightmare's feet touched the ground as he sat beside her. "Do you like having picnic?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yes! Sister and brother picnic with me every weekend. It was fun!" she exclaimed. She made a tea set appeared in front of them and took the small kettle with both hands. "We played and talked and eat a lot!"

"Really now? I bet it was fun." Nightmare replied, small smile embedded on his lips seeing her actions.

"So much fun!" she tilted the kettle and poured the imaginary tea into two cups. Then she put the kettle down. "We also had tea every time. Sister makes the best tea!"

Nightmare raised the cup and plate on both hands and smelled it like there was tea inside the cup.

"Hmm~ But your tea smelled delicious." Said Nightmare, looking at her with a wide smile.

She grinned. "Really?"

"Oh yes. I bet it tasted a hundred times better." He winked, raised the cup and took a sip. "Mm! It is!"

She giggled and bowed, "Thank you."

They had tea, talked, and ran around chasing each other. All the way smiling, giggling, and laughing. They enjoyed that dream, both of them. And Nightmare was glad he could make her enjoy her time. When it was time for her to wake up, he kissed her forehead and let her raised herself from her slumber as the landscape fades away.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thank-You Gift

I humbly thank you readers for giving favorites and following my story. ^^

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my character and this story.

* * *

Gray fiddled with the flower branch on his hands. Turning and slipping it into a knot before tying another into it. He glanced at the little girl sitting in front of him, doing the same albeit clumsier and a frown plastered on her face. He recalled the event on his master's office before which led to this flower crown-making event with her at the garden. The little foreigner was already at his master's office when he came in. He caught them on the floor playing cat chase with a happy smile on their face. He didn't mind the girl, but his master's work was left undone, again. It seemed he would use anything he could get a grip on just to skip his work. But Gray was thankful of the little girl after that. He could still remember his master's shocked face very clear.

 _"_ _Master please, she needs to rest and you need to work."_

 _"_ _No! I'm playing with her! She has no one to play with!"_

 _"_ _I'll play with her, so please, get back to work." Gray said, picking her up from the floor._

 _"_ _Noooo~!" Nightmare whined._

 _Gray turned to leave but he felt something pulled his tie._

 _"_ _Nightmare must work?" the little girl asked._

 _"_ _Yes. He skipped work too much and now he has a lot to catch up."_

 _She turned to Nightmare, "No skip work, Nightmare. Bwother said it's bad and make you feel tired later. You should finish it?"_

 _Nightmare's jaw opened in shock. "Not you too Remy! Besides, I can do it later_ _."_

 _"_ _But you'll get tired later. Finish it now and we can play later." She smiled._

 _"_ _No!"_

 _"_ _Please?"_

 _"_ _But-"_

 _"_ _Then no playing."_

 _"_ _Waa..?"_

 _Seeing a little girl reprimand his master was... Very interesting. Gray felt himself smiled._

 _"_ _I suggest do as she said, master. I'll return with her after you're done." He turned to leave with the little girl in his arms waving her tiny hands towards his master._

 _"_ _Noooooo..."_

And here they are. Sitting in the garden, in front of each other, making flower crowns. He had brought her here to enjoy the garden and after a few minutes, she said she wanted to make flower crown for his master as a gift. But had not once the little foreigner succeeded in tying even a single knot. And he could see it's starting to get frustrating for her, judging by the sour look on her face. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Would you like some help with that?" Gray asked.

The little girl looked up from her hands, frowning still. She looked back to her unfinished crown and sighed. She admitted she had never made a flower crown before. Getting one, yes, it was a simple picnic afternoon and it was her brother who gave it to her as a gift. That's why she couldn't think of something but flower crown to give to Nightmare. She wanted to thank him for the crying incident and the fun they had in her dreams. But she couldn't finish even one knot because she had never made one herself. It was frustrating and starting to make her head hurt from thinking too much. The man in front of her was calm and patiently waiting for her to answer. He's nice. And he's willing to help. Maybe she could use his help. She knew she can't do this alone so she bobbed her head down with a slightly pink face.

Gray's lips twitched upward slightly. Her flustered face was so cute. He admitted he had always fond of cute little things, but he didn't show it to anyone. However, he's somehow curious as to how some people come to notice this side of him. His master aside.

He took the unfinished knots and worked his fingers through. She only watched him calmly and sometimes tilting her head or squinting and widening her eyes a bit. Seeing his fingers worked their way through the stems and tying them up to make a crown, she watched in astonishment. So that's how you make flower crowns!

Gray finished the last knot and held it in front of her. His eyes scanned the girl's expression as she took the flower crown in her little hands. She has a delighted expression on her face, he could tell. And it was proved to be right as she brought her eyes upward and locked with his, and smiled.

"Thank you." She said softly.

At that, he felt his inside heating up and absentmindedly nodding his head. What was that?

"Wemy think Nightmare would like it. Right, mister?" she asked, looking at the crown now. She raised the crown slightly and turning it to see in a different angle, admiring the kind man's work before setting her eyes back to him and waited for his answer. She was just slightly curious because she just knew Nightmare, and this man was probably his friend if they act so friendly to each other back at the office. Friends should know what each other like, right? And he was really kind to her too. He also waited patiently at her failure attempts before deciding to help. He never asked questions too, or yet. He's so kind.

But the answer she was waiting never came. Her smile dissipated a bit as she stared at the man's face. He looked like smiling with his golden eyes, and she could have been sure she saw a twitch on his lips as if he wanted to smile. And also the soft color that almost changed his cheek. She suddenly remembered her sister said something like a color on someone's face; they could be sick or something...? Is the kind man sick?

Gray could not remember when the last time he felt that way was. That warm feeling inside him when he saw her, it's pleasantly distracting. Just like when he found cute things amidst all of the madness in this place, which was understandably rare. So when he found one, he felt like treasuring it. Like a precious belonging he never wanted to let go. Like his knives? No, not like his knives. He threw that nonchalantly to his enemies and sometimes didn't even bother to pick those up, as much as he liked his weapon. Didn't even bother... He let his mind slip a bit and remembered something. That white rabbit dumped the little foreigner into their care and left. He could feel the heat increased towards an unpleasant kind of feeling at the thought. How dare he hurt something as fragile as her and didn't even bother to check her up. If that good for nothing rabbit dare to show up again, he'll make sure the puny rabbit won't live to see another day. He and his knives will.

The little girl found the man's face turning sour as she saw something glints his eyes. Not a pleasant one either. The smile in her face was gone now and she looked at him a bit uneasy. Is he really sick?

"Mister? Are you sick?" She asked, her brows frowned.

Gray blinked. He recovered from his thoughts quickly and looked at the situation. The little girl looked uneasy, if the voice and her expression were any indication. He must have wondered to long and made her like this. Now he felt bad, but he found the little one's pretty interesting and slightly intrigued to found that she's worrying over him. Knowing well they haven't become an acquaintance. He gave her a small smile to assure he's fine.

"Pardon my rudeness. I was lost in thought. You were saying?"

"You look sick." She put the crown down and touched his cheek with both her hands, a gesture her sister always does to her whenever she looked not good.

At her action, Gray could feel the blood rush back to his face. Her tiny hands touched him... His face... Ah, her hand is so soft and it sent tingling sensations through his veins. He let a smile escaped his lips as he enjoyed that short moment.

"We should go back. Mister's face red and warm." She said worriedly.

And there he went worrying her again. He should stop this and made it clear to her, he didn't want to make her worried at him. She's the one with a bandaged head after all, not him.

"I appreciate your concern, young miss. But I am fine as I can be, please do not worry."

She pulled her lips into a thin line at his answer. His face is almost as red as a strawberry and he's warm. How could she believe he's fine? It's just not fine.

"You are getting warm. And redder! Not fine!" she scolded. "We go back inside, okay? I don't want you get sick, mister." She pulled her hand back and gave him a warning look.

He looked at her pink colored eyes and felt himself melt more under her gaze. He's slightly disappointed at her retreating hands. But knowing somebody cared about him made him feel a bit of joy, because nobody he knew had really done that to him. Save for some occasions with his master, but that was because they shared a mutual feeling so it's only natural. And faceless didn't count. That's why he enjoyed this moment, and would definitely treasure it until the last tock of his clock ticks. He could still feel that feeling of her heartbeat resonating through her hands and the warmth of those tiny hands were what he enjoyed. He silently yearned for another one. But that may wait for the future. For now he could not make her worry more with his dilly-dallying. It might make her see him as a strange individual and gives the opposite effect of what he'd wanted.

He offered her another smile, this time a genuine one, and complied her request.

"Yes. We shall." Gray said as he picked her up and hoisted her in his arms.

He felt a tug on his tie and he looked down, "What is your name, mister?"

He blinked. "Gray... Ringmarc."

"I'm Wemy. Nice to meetchu." She said.

Gray blinked again, and then smiled. Again. Pink plastered on his cheeks. "You too."

The little girl smiled and after making sure the crown was in her hands, she nodded to Gray. Then they went back inside the tower as the time changed from noon to evening, unnoticed by the young one as they were already inside the place.

* * *

Nightmare pushed the stamp on the last paper on his desk and slumped to his chair. This is why he hated paperwork. He hated work. He would try anything to get rid all of these papers from his sight but the image of Gray giving him some kind of lecture would not be pleasant. Especially now that his assistant had a new 'little' assistant to support against him if he did not finish.

That was embarrassing. Getting scolded by the younger girl. But he smiled at the memory. He liked how she made her brows connect and forced her lips into a line, she wanted to look stern. But she didn't know it gave her the opposite result of stern. It made her cute! So cute! Hmm maybe he could make her stay for a little bit longer than she had to, he would like that. Oh yes, he would. He smiled at this.

Moreover, Gray seemed to have taken a liking to her already. So he could have the support he wanted regarding her stay. He just had to keep her stay a secret from other holders and he could have the girl all to himself. And the girl seemed to enjoy his company, much to his liking as he too enjoyed hers. Oh well, this is going to be fun!

He took the tea cup in his hands and took a sip. But when he felt nothing met his lips, he glanced at the cup and found it's already empty. Meh. He needed more drink. Where's Gray? It's another time change already and he hasn't come back. Hopefully not goading her himself.

He set the cup down and heard something in front of the door. The office door opened and Nightmare jumped from his seat and almost ran to the door. Giddy as ever to meet the little foreigner and play more with her because he knew it was her.

Gray stood in front of the door with the little girl hiding behind his legs. Nightmare blinked at the sight. What is she doing? He tried to read her mind but could only come up with humming inside her head. Well that's weird.

"Master Nightmare."

"Gray." He replied with a nod, and then he turned to Remy, slightly tilting his head, "Remy? What is it?" he smiled.

Gray reached backwards and latched his hand on her shoulder, muttering something that Nightmare couldn't quite hear from this distance. He saw the girl nodded then stepped forward, her hands behind her back. She looked at him timidly, some pink caressed her face. She wanted to give him something; he knew this without having to read her mind. He smiled.

"Is there something you want to say, Remy?" He softly asked.

"U-Um.." she stuttered. "Wemy.. Wants to thank you.. For taking care me yesterday." She produced a flower crown from behind her back and held it in front of her. She smiled timidly. "Thank you."

Nightmare's smile widened as he took the flower crown and put it on his head. A bit smaller than his head but he could still put it on. And then he took the little girl's hands in his. "I accept the gratitude. You're welcome and thank you." He bowed his head slightly.

She smiled and giggled. "You're welcome!"

Gray smiled slightly at the scene. He hated to break it but, he had to confirm. But the girl beat him to it.

"Your work done?"

Gray swore he saw his master's visible eye twitched, "Done!" his master replied cheerfully.

"Yay! Can we play, mister? Can we?" she turned to Gray.

Gray's eyebrow lifted slightly and his smile widen for just a bit. She's really asking for his permission. He suppressed a chuckle, but his expression gave him away, because Gray smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

One word. That's all they need. Nightmare and Remy exclaimed their delight and happily ran around the office playing cat chase, giggling and laughing at each other. Gray entered the room to take the empty tea cup and leave. As he was about to close the door, he shot them another look. Nightmare managed to close the gap between her and she played panic and went running again, all the way giggling and Nightmare chased her again while laughing. Gray felt his smile appeared again for the umpteenth time that day and closed the door. He walked in the hallway, his smile faltered but his mind swimming around.

Who could've known a single little foreigner could make him that colorful in a short time? He liked the little girl. That, he's sure. And he could see his master would like her company for a little longer, which he would not deny. He enjoyed her company in that short time too, and she made him show colors on his face too, which was a very rare sight. Even Alice couldn't make him express that many emotions. The little one's really interesting. And he could feel a little bit of jealousy when he saw her that colorful toward his master. He wanted the girl to laugh with him like that too. He wanted her to be that colorful with him too. Oh... He could spend his time with her later. For now, he could bring them tea and looked over his master's work, making sure nothing was skipped.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Waiting

I've been busy in the past weeks. Got sick for a few days before my competition last sunday. But turned out well in the end, I got the first place. :')

Yay me! But now my throat got ukh again and I'm trying to get it back up for this sunday's competition. Another one!

Lemme give you this one and I think I'll post the next one in the next two weeks. :3

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my character and this story.

* * *

"The assembly?"

"Yes."

"What is assembly?"

"It's a meeting."

"Oh... You go to meeting?"

"Sadly, yes." Nightmare answer with a bitter smile. "All of us role holders have to attend."

Remy fiddled her hands in Nightmare's grey strands as he laid his head on her lap.

"Wemy come too?" she asked, smoothing his hair with her tiny fingers.

"That is not necessary. This meeting will not be any more or less fancy like previous ones, as always." Gray answered, circling the new bandage around her head beside her.

"Huh?" she turned to Gray. She didn't really understand what he just said.

"Gray was saying, you don't have to come. It will be boring." Nightmare added, hugging a pillow to his chest, his feet dangling from the edge of the bed.

"Oh..." she nodded. "Then what should I do when meeting come?"

Gray finished with her new bandage and went to smooth her hair strands that were held back by the bandage. Nightmare turned himself to plop on his stomach and looked at her. She turned her attention to him.

"I will ask you to stay in this room and don't come out until I enter the room. Alright?" Nightmare said.

Remy believes she is an obedient girl, she will do what she was asked to do without asking. But she couldn't help to feel a bit curious why Nightmare would want her to stay in the room until he comes back. Is it that boring and not comfortable to go to? If it is, why would they go?

"L-Like what Gray and I told you, we have to attend this meeting." Nightmare answered, he smiled uneasily.

"It's an obligatory." Gray said in a sour tone.

"It's a must." Nightmare corrected.

"Why I should stay in the room? I could come and we could play in meeting."

Nightmare blinked and Gray looked at his master.

"Err..." Nightmare avoided her gaze for a moment. Clearly she didn't understand that you couldn't play in a meeting or any meetings. His eyes flickered to her forehead and an idea popped into his mind. He looked back at her, "Because you're wounded! If people see you, they would be worried."

Remy's eyes widened.

Nightmare gave a small smile and an uncomfortable expression, "You don't want to worry anymore people, right?"

Remy shook her head and gave a copied his expression. "Wemy will stay in the room."

Nightmare smiled. "Thank you Remy dear~ We will play once the meeting's over. That's a promise!" He winked.

Remy giggled and bobbed her head, making Nightmare looked at her with a calm smile.

"Now Remy. Remember this for me. You must not be seen by anyone, alright? If you see someone other than me or Gray, cover your face with your hands to hide the bandage. The bathroom is down the hallway."

She blinked and nodded. Cover face to hide bandage, got it.

Nightmare smiled again and nodded.

"Master, we must go."

"Ah right. And scream if you need anything, alright?" Nightmare said gently.

Remy frowned at that, but nodded nonetheless. "Alright."

Both men walked to the door and out the room, with Nightmare winking at her before the door closed. She giggled once more.

"Nightmare is so nice. Gray too. I like them." She said softly.

She then roamed around the room trying to find something to play, silently hoping the meeting would not be too long. She somehow felt like she's forgetting something, but couldn't figure out what. As she was trying to remember, she checked the bedside table and found some papers. Hmm.. Maybe she could make some paper planes while trying to remember. She took out the papers, closed the drawer, and walked to the window. The window was like a cage, it has more space than the usual type of window. She used this space to sit by it and spent her time there, making paper planes, and once in a while looking at the forest and pavement down below just outside the window.

* * *

"Hey Boris! Let's play after this is over!"

"Yeah! We got some new toys yesterday!"

"Naa~ I'm going home after this. This event's gonna be so tiring."

"Boo~ You're no fun!"

"Yeah! Boo~ You weak cat."

Vein popped on the cat's head.

The Hatters walked on the pavement with the twins and Boris in front. The twins are, as usual, cheerful as ever. Boris would, too, if it wasn't for this stupid assembly. He wouldn't come if it wasn't in the rule. And now he's walking on the road and bickering with the twins. Elliot walked not too far behind those three, just behind Blood. The march hare's eyes watching over his boss and once in a while would steal a glance at the foreigner behind him. The Heart Castle's residents were also present. The Queen walked beside Blood and engaged in a conversation with the mafia boss. While the white rabbit walked beside Alice and behind Elliot, with Peter looking a bit perplexed. The Knight was nowhere to be found.

Alice looked to her side to the rabbit whose head hung still, his eyes downcast. She never saw Peter this down before, not in her presence. The white rabbit had been quiet for the rest of the walk since they met in two ways road back there. He would usually talk her out or acted happily when she was around, but he wasn't. She decided to want to know what's going on.

"Peter?"

His white ears perked up and he returned her gaze. "Yes, my dear?"

"Are you alright? You seem down."

"Ah.. I am alright, my dear. However, my mind does not seem to be quite clear." He answered, a smile forced its way to his face.

Alice frowned. "You could tell me if you want, you know? I'll listen."

"Well..." Peter hesitated. His eyes lowering.

There was a long pause, and Peter didn't seem to be answering any minute now.

"...or you need time to think. It's okay, I won't push." Alice smiled.

Peter looked back at Alice and offered a sad smile, "Thank you, Alice."

Alice nodded.

Peter was thinking about the little foreigner who was with Nightmare right now. He still felt guilty about what happened to her. If he wasn't so lost in thought, he would've been able to sense her disappearance and stopped her from falling into the hole. He could still remember clearly her swelling head and that scar and all the blood flowing from her forehead after she hit the tree bark hard. He couldn't bring himself to raise his head after what had happened, not even when the Queen threatened and yelled at him for neglecting his duties. She didn't know about the little foreigner, he didn't tell her, and he wanted to keep it that way. Not just her, but everyone. Nobody needs to know about the new foreigner.

He came back to his senses when he heard the footsteps stopped and he stopped as well.

They have arrived.

As the gate to the Clover Tower opened, Peter sighed inwardly.

* * *

Remy raised her hand and moved the paper plane around pretending to fly it. She made swooshing sound with her mouth and a smile plastered on her face. It's been a few minutes since Gray came back with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for her. He left after she thanked him but she had not touched the cookies since. She's not hungry, yet. Though she admits the cookies looked yummy.

She let her eyes wandered to the pavement below and saw some figures walking. She stopped the paper bird and held it in her hands as she stared at them from inside. Her place was high, but she could still make out their appearance a bit.

There were two boys in the front, they wore hats and their clothes were the same, just different colors, and they were talking to a man with purple red hair wearing black clothes and purple...snake? Scarf? A long purple red scarf around his shoulder and body. That purple haired man has something on his head which Remy could not make out and something was swaying behind him. They seemed to be yelling at each other. What are they talking about and why do they yell at each other?

Remy gasped when she saw the boys kicked the purple man and making him fell to the pavement. Oh poor purple man, that must have hurt. Then she saw the boys ran inside the building and a girl with light blue dress running forward to the purple man. Ooh.. Lucky purple man, someone helped him. Remy smiled as she saw the girl helped the man stand up. But her smile faltered when she saw the girl was yanked back from the purple man by a man with orange hair and green coat. Hey that wasn't nice! She was just trying to help! Remy squinted her eyes at the orange haired man and saw the man had something on his head, what is that? Remy could not see it clearly, but it's something brown and long and twitching. Hmm... Then a man in white suit and big hat came into view, beside him a woman in a red dress, and beside her a man in red suit. That man also has something on top of his head, but it's white. What are those though? It's too far to make it out clearly. The woman and man in red suit said something to the orange haired man and he let the girl go. The girl shook her head and seemed to be saying something. Then they walked inside the building.

Remy looked at them weird. Are they Nightmare's guest? Of course they must be. Why should you ask an obvious question, Remy? She shook her head at the thought. She looked at the pavement again and saw the purple haired man looking at her. She blinked and just stared at him. Is the man looking at her? Is he...Is he looking at the bandage...? Remy's eyes widened and she backed away from the window.

Did he notice the bandage? Is he going to worry now? She does not want to worry more people. Nightmare and Gray were enough and she didn't want to burden more people with her wound. Oh... Is Nightmare going to scold her? N-No... It was an accident. She didn't know the man would look up. The man was probably just looking at the sky or the building, he might not see her. Err... Right?

She feels uneasy now. She walked to the bed and pulled herself onto it. She patted her chest softly and edged to the bedside table to take the milk. She drank the milk slowly and calmed herself down. The man did not see her. That was what she wanted to believe.

What she didn't know, the man _was_ looking at her. And he is now curious with a certain little girl with a bandaged head inside the building. He made a mental note to look for her after the meeting's done. If it was just an ordinary girl, he would just brush it aside. But what made him curious is that this little girl, this bandaged little girl, has eyes. A pair of beautiful pink eyes he had never seen in all of Wonderland.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Missing

It had been so hectic in the past couple of days. Got a lot of assignments and heavy rain poured down and flood's everywhere... My house was also affected and I'm still helping my mom cleaning up our house. But it was quite fun, nontheless :D /stabbed

Anyway, I'm sorry for the late post.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my character and this story.

* * *

It's been two hours. Well, it felt like more than an hour for her. Remy could not stop wondering just how long grownups need to held a meeting. She looked at the ceiling as she wondered. What were they doing in the meeting? As far as she could remember, her brother ever said he was going to a meeting in his office's other rooms and it took him only an hour to come back to the office's kitchen where she was drawing that time. An hour is long, but she can wait that long. But two hours? Hmph, not really.

Were they playing around? Were they having fun and forget the time? If they were, she would be annoyed at Nightmare not tagging her along. Ohh Nightmare! She sat up. She will talk to him! She moved to the edge of the bed and prepared to jump down but stopped. Nightmare and Gray said that it was boring, right? She could remember their face and voice when they talked about the meeting. They didn't like it. And she could remember now, her brother didn't like his meeting either. So... It must not be because they were playing. Then what is? Oh grownups, Remy could never understand them.

She could feel something building up in her tummy and she needed the bathroom now. She jumped down the bed and walked to the door. She reached the doorknob and opened the door. The hallway was quiet; she could not see anyone wandering. She stepped out and closed the door. She looked to the left and saw another door on the end of the hallway and started walking to it. She couldn't believe Nightmare and Gray lived alone in a very big house like this. It must be lonely.

She closed the bathroom door after doing her things and started to walk back. But she only got five steps when someone appeared at the other end of the hallway. She stopped walking and looked at that person. It was a man with orange chocolate hair and black hat. He was looking down, he had not notice her yet. She looked to the door to her room. It's pretty far from where she was standing and even though that man seemed to walk in a slow pace; his feet were longer than her and getting closer faster. She needed to hurry. She covered her face with her little hands and ran to the direction of her room.

She should've practice running with her hands hiding her face before she went out of her room. That would have helped a little in this situation. But no, she didn't think this through and just charged without calculating anything else, which was why it was a very big mistake. Because after she took off running, a few seconds later she crashed onto the wall and fell on her bottom. This, of course, went not unnoticed by the man. He stopped as soon as he heard light steps closing in his direction and looked up. He looked just at the right moment to see her crashing to the wall and fell. He stood still for a few seconds but then jolted when he heard her cried.

Crashing onto the wall wasn't what she would've hoped or thought. The impact went to her wound as well and after the crash it hurt so much. She whined and cried so hard when she felt the pain. It was unbearable and she could not stand it. It hurt so so so much...

Pierce couldn't think of anything but seeing the little girl put her hand on her head and hearing her cries, she seemed to be in so much pain. He walked to her side in a flash and turned her to him. He pulled her hand away to see the wound and he was met with a horrifying sight. Her head was bandaged and the bandage is now soaked in blood. He squeaked at the sight. Pierce wasn't afraid of blood. It was part of his job as a grave digger. He had seen blood everywhere, those of which he caused or not. But not this. To see a child with a bleeding head in front of him... He had never thought about he would see something like ths and he could feel a slight panic inside him. And oh cheese and crackers, that's so much blood for a little girl like her!

He looked at her still crying face and cringed, she is in so much pain alright. He looked around the hall frantically, he didn't know what to do! Uhmmm... Ummm! He looked at her again.

"U-Um.. He-Hello chu~? D-Don't cry please...?" Pierce whispered. But the girl kept crying and didn't look like she was going to stop. Oh who he was kidding. She's just a little girl, her head is bleeding and she's in so much pain, of course she won't stop crying.

"Uhmmm..." he looked ahead and saw the bathroom door. There must be some bandages in there. He turned to her again. "L-Let's go to the bathroom chu! I-I will change your bandage for you... Come chu!" He slipped her small form into his arms and lifted her up. She's very light, he thought. Then he ran to the bathroom.

He looked around the room. There was a sink with a cabinet above it, a bathtub, and a toilet. He closed the toilet lid and sat her on it before scrambling to open the cabinet. There, bandages, and also some cottons. He took those out and wet the cotton before turning to her.

She hung her head, tears streaming down her face. He looked at her with an apologetic face. Poor little girl.

"I-I'll change the bandage now chu~ Hang in there chu.."

And then he started working on her bandage. After he's done, her head is no longer bleeding, but it's still swelled and she hasn't stop crying. Now what... He looked at her face and wiped the tears away. He noticed she has eyes. Is she a role holder too? But he didn't see her in the meeting room. If she's a role holder and she's here, then she's attending the assembly too, right? But how come he didn't see her?

"Why were you not in the meeting room chu~? What were you doing in the hallway? Were you going to the bathroom too chu~?" he asked.

She hiccupped and continued her crying, but it seemed to be getting softer. Did it hurt so much? He frowned a bit and felt weird now. If she's a role holder then she's so weak! It's just a little amount of blood actually. But apparently, she had a wound already in the first place and like adding salt to the injury, now it hurts like hell. He wished he could ease the pain somehow. He scooted closer to her, took her tiny hands in his and rubbed them softly, and just waited for her to calm down.

Her cry was somehow making him worried. It made him wanted to cry too. Tears were building up, but he pushed it back down. He didn't want the girl to see him cry and cry even more.

She calmed down eventually, now hiccupping and sniffling. Pierce wiped the snots and tears away and smiled a little. He was glad she calmed down.

"Better now chu~?" he asked softly.

The girl sniffled and opened her eyes slowly. The moment their eyes locked, he was met with a pair of beautiful salmon eyes. They're so pretty, he thought.

She looked at the man with dark orange hair and black hat and saw him looking back at her. Her mind went back to Nightmare's words before.

 _"_ _Cover your face with your hands to hide the bandage."_

 _Cover your face..._

She slowly raised her hands and put it in front of her face. Pierce blinked. What is she doing?

"What are you doing chu~?" He tilted his head to the side and saw one of her eye.

She looked at half of his face, "Covering face.." Ugh her voice was bad after crying, she didn't like it.

"Why chu~?"

"B-Because I don't want anyone to worry.." she looked down.

He frowned a little.

"I was worried a little chu. But it's alright now chu~" Pierce took her hands away.

The girl looked at him and looked like she wanted to cry again, "You were worried..." she whispered.

Pierce reacted, "N-Now I'm not chu! So don't cry alright? If you cry, I'll be more worried chu!"

She stared at him for a few seconds before nodding, "O-Okay.. Sorry.." she said softly.

"It's alright chu~" he rubbed her palms gently. "Do you feel pain again chu?"

"No... It stings. But not hurt much anymore."

Pierce smiled, "Good chu! Are you a role holder too chu~?"

"Role holder? What is role holder?" she looked at him, a bit confused.

Pierce blinked. She's just joking, isn't she? Maybe she acted like she doesn't remember something so that the pain won't come up again? Oh well, Pierce could play along. As long as she didn't cry. He suddenly felt the need to do his things now and he didn't need the girl crying here much longer. Now he just needed to send her out of the bathroom. He thought about children. Children like to play, right? He could use that.

"Mmm never mind chu! Would you like to play, chu?" Pierce asked.

"Play? Play what?" she tilted her head.

"We'll play something chu! But could you wait outside the bathroom first chu~?"

She blinked at the request and nodded, "Okay." She slid off the lid and Pierce opened the door. She walked out and Pierce closed the door. And then she waited.

She started to think. Someone saw her, that orange haired man. Will Nightmare be angry? But the orange haired man isn't worry anymore. So that is okay, right? But he was, that means she made him worried...even though now he's not. She felt pulse in her head and groaned softly. She touched her forehead, not the wound, the bandaged forehead. Her head still hurts. And then the door behind her opened and closed. She looked up.

Pierce stood beside her. "Ready to play now chu! Oh is your head still hurts?" Pierce asked as he lowered himself to her level.

She didn't feel like voicing anything and just nodded softly. She's tired.

Pierce knew his way in the Clover Tower. He had been here a lot of times to avoid that stupid cat and took a nap. Nightmare was so generous and kind and even helped him sleep. Maybe he could take her to a room and accompany her to sleep? But then another idea came up to his mind. Since her head swelled, she would need some pain killers before she sleeps. Nightmare must've had some. He turned to the girl.

"Why don't we go to Nightmare chu? Maybe he has some pain killers for you. You know Nightmare, chu~?" She nodded. "Then let's go chu~" he took her left hand by his right hand and led her to the hallway.

She liked this man. He's so kind. Like Gray. He even changed her bandage and waited for her to calm down. Her head throbbed again and she groaned.

Pierce looked at her clutching her head and thinned his lips. It hurts that much? Maybe he should carry her?

He stopped and scooted down to her, "Let me carry you chu. Here." He lifted her up and to his arms.

She let him held her because he's so nice already. She trusted this man would do nothing to harm her. Not after helping her that much. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. It hurts more when she thought about something. Maybe she shouldn't think? That could work. So she stopped thinking and just closed her eyes.

Pierce held her safely in his arms and began walking down the hallway again. He turned left and saw the Hatters closing in his direction with Alice on the front looking pretty worn out. So he assumed the assembly was over before he could get back. He saw Alice and she saw him back.

"Hello Pierce." She greeted him.

"Hello Alice, chu~" Pierce greeted back.

"Who is that?" Alice stopped in front of Pierce and looked at the girl in Pierce arms curiously. Blood came up behind her and took notice of the little girl as well.

"I don't know chu. I found her crying in the hallway and bleeding. I changed her bandage and she still feels hurt. So I'm taking her to see Nightmare for some pain killers." Pierce said.

Alice bit her lip a bit and looked over the girl once again. She must've hurt. And then the little girl opened her eyes and blue met salmon. The little girl blinked weakly and looked at her. She has eyes?

Blood saw this too. He wondered if she's a role holder because he never saw her before. And she's certainly not in the assembly when it started, unless he failed to notice every single role holders in the room.

Remy saw the girl and man from before looking at her. Are they looking at the bandage? Her head? Oh no.. Now more people will be worried... Then her head hurt again. She groaned a bit and leaned her head back to Pierce's chest. It hurts.

"Oh dear... Let's take you to Nightmare okay? I'm sure he has some pain killers." Soothed Alice, she rubbed the little girl's hand softly.

The little girl only nodded.

They started walking back, with Blood's eyes never leaving her form. But then the mouse man stopped when he saw someone showed up behind Blood.

"What the-It's the mouse!" exclaimed Boris.

"Cat!" Pierce squeaked. Hugging the girl close to him.

"I'm gonna catch you now and skin you alive." Boris readied his claw and was about to pounce on the mouse, clearly missing the existence of the little person in his arms.

"No Boris wait-" Alice tried to stop the upcoming dispute but Boris jumped forward.

"SQUEEEEEEEEE!" Pierce squeaked and ran into the hallway he came from.

Blood looked over everything with amused eyes.

Alice took Boris by his left ear when he was about to follow Pierce. The force on his ear made him stop, "Ouch! Alice! It hurts!"

"Don't chase him away Boris!" she reprimanded Boris. "Pierce! Wait!" Alice tried to call Pierce, but the mouse was already far.

Boris rubbed his left ear gently when Alice had released it and pouted his lips, "Why are you so mean?"

Alice sighed. "Sorry Boris. But you should've known better. He has a bandaged girl on his arms."

"What girl?" Boris looked at her, confused.

Then Elliot came up behind them all and the twins too.

"Big sis!" they exclaimed, trotting over to Alice.

"Ah hello Dee, Dum." Greeted Alice.

"Hey Blood, your room's ready. Just down this hallway, to the left, third door." Elliot said to Blood, then he turned to Alice, "Your room is right next to him."

Alice smiled. "Thank you Elliot."

"Hey sis, why are you smiling to that chicken rabbit?" asked Dum.

"Yea why?" Dee added, he gave a look.

"It's just a smile, no need to get worked over it." Alice's eye twitched slightly.

Blood swing his cane and continued walking, choosing now to open his mouth to talk and ignoring the rest, "He was holding a little lady with bandaged head." He answered Boris's question.

Elliot blinked, thinking his employer was talking to him, "Who was holding who?"

Boris followed them. "So what? It's just another faceless." Replaceable. Not important. Wait. A little girl. Bandaged. Could it be the girl that was by the window? The girl with salmon eyes?

Alice followed Blood walking to the other hallway they were walking to, "No, she isn't. She has eyes."

The twins followed, "Who who? Someone bothered you sis?" asked Dee.

Dum joined, "Yea cause if it is—"

"No one's bothering me. Pierce was holding an injured little girl and we're going to take her to Nightmare for some pain killers. But he ran when Boris appeared, taking the girl with him." Alice cut them off and seemed a bit pissed.

The twins looked at each other then at Boris, "What did you do you grumpy cat?" Dum glared at Boris a little.

"Nothing!" Boris defended himself. Seriously. Even though it's not a faceless, probably just another role holder so what's the big deal? It's not like he's the one who hurt her. And now that made him curious.

"Who's the girl?" asked Elliot, feeling curious as well.

"I don't know." Alice told the truth. She really did not know. She never saw her anywhere. But the girl was injured and she looked like she shouldn't be moving around. "But I'm worried."

Dum came up beside her, "You're always worried about little things."

Dee followed, "Yeah sis. Not like it's important."

"I'm sure it's just a role holder. A weak one too if she let herself hurt like you said." Boris said.

Alice shot him a look. Boris cringed and stopped walking. He forgot she doesn't like the idea of people get hurt.

Blood glanced at Alice then stopped walking when he arrived in front of his room. "I'm sure she's alright, young lady. Not every role holder likes to show up in public and she might be one of those. So letting her be might be the best option."

Alice stopped and looked at Blood, "Are you sure?"

Blood looked back at her, "I could send Elliot to go after them."

Elliot stood beside them and looked back and forth between them; he nodded at Blood's statement.

Alice took a second before shaking her head, "No. I think you're right. I can always ask Pierce later."

Blood smiled his usual smile and opened his door, "Now if you'll excuse me, I will retreat to my room for a quick rest. Care to join me, miss?"

Sensing another meaning behind his words, she backed away a little, "N-No thank you."

"Very well then. Until later, miss." Blood closed his door.

Alice shook her head.

"Should we go catch the mouse, sis?" asked Dee.

"He couldn't have gone that far." Dum added.

"Didn't you hear what she said?" Elliot looked at the both of them slightly irritated.

"Hey we asked her, not you!" said Dum.

"Yeah!" Dee shot at him.

Elliot's lips twitched downward. Alice gave him a sorry look.

Boris sighed, "I'm going to town for some fresh air. See ya." He walked back down the hallway and made a mental note about this certain girl that made Alice scold him.

* * *

Gray opened the door to Remy's room and immediately noticed her absence. But he decided to call once just to make sure.

"Remy?" Gray called in the empty room.

Silence.

Gray hurried down the hallway and opened up his ears as he stood by the bathroom door. The sound of water running and faucet squeaking closed almost made him relaxed his shoulder until he heard a grunt. That was definitely not a kid's grunt. Too deep and from the tone, it's an adult man. His suspicion was found to be correct when Elliot stepped out of the bathroom.

"You can use it now." Elliot said.

"Have you seen a little girl?" Gray asked abruptly.

Elliot looked at Gray. Even through that expressionless face and his usual tone, the rabbit knew the lizard was in a hurry. Is it about the girl who was with the mouse?

"No." Elliot answered truthfully. He hadn't seen the girl, he only heard about her from his boss and Alice.

Gray muttered a thanks before disappeared into the hallway. Leaving Elliot to feel curious about this certain girl that seemed to catch everyone's attention.

"WHAT?! Urghh—"

Gray was immediately by his master's side as the sickly man vomited.

Nightmare wiped the blood away with his handkerchief and grumbled, "How..."

"I'm not really sure. She doesn't look like the type to wander around. But... Perhaps her patience wore out." Gray added his thoughts.

Nightmare regained his composure and inhaled.

"Send the guards to find her. We must get her back here before the others took notice of her."

Gray stood still for a second before bowing and walked to the door. He wanted to ask about his master's protective manner towards the child, but he couldn't simply ask. If he could just guess the reason, probably because she was another foreigner. And he knew exactly how fragile they were. And to add that the little one was now somewhere with a still injured head simply made sense. That's also why they need to hurry find her before anything in this world injured her further.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Night with an Outsider

I'm back! :D

Two weeks of exam. but I'm free now! :D

I just have to tell you guys this. That on last Thursday, our class got Drama exam performing Trumpets and Raspberries by Dario Fo. And my lecturer was catching up his plane. So we have to perform in only 20 minutes. 20 minutes! Dx

We ended up cutting some lines and improvizing almost everywhere, **everywhere.** But still, it caught only one hour and he left in hurry after taking three quick photos with us. But we're sooo happy that he ended up laughing so hard :"D

I hope it's a good farewell :"3

Aaand I also got sick last week, made me late in submitting two of the last assignments of the same lecture. I already sent my apology letter to my lecturer, I hope she approves :")

Aaaand yeah that's the story of the past weeks. I'm so glad I can go back to you guys :D

Hello for the new readers! And here's the next chapter!

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my character and this story.

* * *

Remy sat on the tree branch and looked at the stars in amazement. Seconds ago it was noon, now it's night. She was surprised at how the sky turned to night in a very short time. It was like tiny little stars jumped up and crowded the sky in a fast but smooth way and poof! It's night. It was interesting to watch it, but Remy prefer how the sky changed color slowly like back in her home. It was more beautiful.

Home.

Now that was something she forgot when she woke up. That's what had been missing. She needed to get back home or she will make her siblings very worried. But how can she get home? She didn't even know where she's now. She didn't even know how she got here. Maybe the kind man can help her?

Her salmon orbs glanced away from the sky to the small hole in the end of the branch she was sitting. Recalling how the man asked her to wait here for a bit, because he needed to get the room ready for resting. She could hear some pounding and rustling from there, but she was not suspicious. The kind man helped her enough and she thought she will trust him. He didn't know her, yet he's so kind to let her stay in his home. In this tree. With her in a size as small as a mouse.

The second thing that amazed Remy for the past minutes, err time changes, was that the man could do magic. He could shrink the both of them into small size and took them up a tree with ease. She didn't know how he could do it. But it was so cool and she liked it. It felt like...this was just a dream, a very good dream and she did not want to wake up. She pinched her arm with very little power as to not injure herself, just enough to make her feel the pressure, and she was sure that this was not a dream.

It was real.

"Come on in chu! The room's ready chu!" shout the kind man. Remy giggled at his voice. It was so high even her sister's was deeper than his.

She rose up and slowly made her way to the small hole. When she stepped inside it, she couldn't see anything beside her shadow. After she stepped aside, she could make out some outlines shone by the moonlight. The place was hollow, like an empty room, but there were a lot of leaves in the middle of the room. Along with some... Acorns? And something that looked soft and light colored which she didn't know what. And there, in the middle of those light-colored thingies, leaves, and acorns; sat the kind man with his hat off. And Remy could make out round lines on top of his head. What is that?

"Are you okay chu~? Sleepy? Or hungry? I can open the acorns for you if you're hungry chu~" said Pierce in his usual unique way of talking.

Remy giggled again at how he talked to her. He's so kind and cute. She's not that sleepy, but her eyes were pretty tired after all that crying back at Nightmare's house.

Remy shook her head, "I'm okay. Not sleepy, but tired. And not hungry." She tried to answer the questions in order.

There was a pause for a second before the man said, "We can go to sleep chu~ The cat won't find us here. A-and if h-he did, then... I'll protect you chu!"

Remy smiled. She liked this man. Even though she didn't really understand what he's talking about. There is no cat here. Why does he have to worry about cats anyway?

"Thank you." She smiled and inclined her head.

Pierce smiled back at her. And then gestured her over. "Come here chu~"

He was trying to be a good host. He didn't know how to handle a child, but he tried his best and it seemed working. He did not want the little girl to start crying again. Even though her cries weren't hurting his ears, it was still not pleasant to hear someone crying. It made him want to cry too. His profession aside.

They sat together on the piles side by side and she turned her head toward him. She was looking at something above him. He was sure there was nothing above them. So what is she looking at? He craned his head back and raised it a bit to see what she was looking at.

She couldn't see it pretty clear because the lack of the light, but she could remember where that weird-thingies on top of his head were. She couldn't help but feel curious about what it is.

Then, after a few seconds of silence and Pierce found nothing above that could've caught her attention, he turned back his head to look at her. She was watching closely at something. maybe on top of his head? His ears?

Pierce decided to ask, "Are you looking at my ears chu?"

The girl blinked and tilted her head. "Ears?" she echoed.

"Yes." The man inclined his head and Remy could see it more clear now in the light line.

The man had no ears in the place where ears should've been. She instinctively touched her ears and wondered whether they're still intact. They're there. Then she looked back at where his ears should be and did not see anything but hair and skin. Where are his ears?

"Um... Mister? Where are your ears? What is that on your head?" Remy asked. She rubbed her own ears to emphasize.

Pierce cocked his head to the side. Didn't she notice it already? They were on top of his head. They weren't covered by his hat and she should've been able to see it beforehand. Yet she didn't seem to notice.

Pierce pointed to his ears, "These are my ears chu."

She tilted her head, "Why are they round?"

"Because I'm a mouse...? ..chu..?" Pierce blinked. What's wrong with this little girl?

Remy simply stared at him and soon her face grew...confused. He's a mouse? But he looked like people. Human. Then Remy tried to think about all that had happened.

First, Nightmare appeared in her dream and talked with her, it felt like real yet it was a dream, and he talked the same like he was in the dream when she woke up. Second, the sky changed in a strange way. And last, this man could shrink the both of them.

Well all of this was so strange if she was to think about it all over again. She felt her head ache a little from all the thinking and looked away from the man but still tried to think. That's when she saw something swaying behind the man. It was almost like a tail. Then questions popped up inside her head. Is he _really_ a mouse? But he looked like people. Human. And where is she now? Can she get home? How can she get home? Where are her siblings?

She moaned a little when the pain increased and shut her eyes. This was all too much.

Pierce looked at her with a bit of worry, "D-Does it hurt again chu? H-Here, l-lay down chu." He helped her laid her head on the makeshift pillow that he made out of folded leaves.

"D-Don't push yourself chu. Just rest. I'll wake you up when the sun comes out chu." Pierce rubbed her back softly as to reassure her.

She didn't fight back because she didn't have the energy. It was all too much to swallow and she didn't want to think anything else again at that point. She just hoped that she would meet Nightmare in her dream. The thought of meeting Nightmare made her calm a bit. She tried to relax, trusting the kind man on his words, and not long after that, she went to sleep.

Pierce stopped his rubs after a few more minutes after she was asleep and kept silence. Not because he didn't want to wake her up, but because of the sound he heard.

 _Thump thump thump._

'What is that?' he asked himself.

He never heard that anywhere.

He tried to listen again, to hear if anything or anyone was close by or even under the tree he's at, but he heard no sounds like that outside. No heavy footsteps or clicking shoes or even rustlings of clothes. Only the rustlings of the leaves and bushes and the wind blowing. He can differentiate those.

Instead, the sound came from inside the tree. Right beside him.

Pierce looked at the little girl. It couldn't be her right?

And as if to make sure, Pierce leaned down. He put his face closer toward her chest.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

His eyes opened again. What's that? He didn't know what it was, but it was like ticking of a clock, but...different. Is her clock...broken? He had never heard a clock that ticks like that. They were always light. Tick tick tick...

But this, it was thump thump thump... Not like the clocks he had touched in his life.

He thought for a second. Could it be... Could it be that she's a foreigner?

He ever heard that foreigners don't have clocks like they do. They have... What was it called? A heart.

He never heard a heart ticks before. He had never met a foreigner before. Except for Alice. And even he didn't have the chance to hear it because he could never get too close to her.

'Is this... Is this what heart is chu?' he thought as he listened to the soft thumping sounds of her heart again and smiled. 'It's so calming chu..'

But then she's a foreigner..? But how could it be? What was she doing here? How could she get here? What will happen to Alice if she's here now? And more importantly, what will happen with her being here, in Alice's game?

The rules didn't mention anything about a second player, and Pierce replayed the rules inside his head just to make sure. He might just be a mouse, one of the minor role holders, but he's still a role holder and therefore, must know and bid to the rules. In fact, all of them in Wonderland too.

Pierce wasn't sure about the answers to those questions, but his mind went back to the girl. Now that he looked again, her wound didn't seem to heal fast. Wonderlanders could be wounded but they could be recovered fast in a few time changes and the progress could be seen. He remembered Alice ever said that foreigners heal slowly if they're injured, that's why they tend to avoid fights. That only adds the fact that the little one's a foreigner.

Then he thought back to when he met her at the hallway of the Clover Tower and came up with assumptions. Pierce didn't see anyone chasing her in the hallway. And the first role holder to step out the meeting room was him, so she couldn't be running from a role holder. Probably a faceless? But she managed to lose them in the tower and came across him. And then the wound probably hurt when she was walking and made her dizzy, that's why she crashed to the wall and fell. But then how did she get the wound? Did Nightmare know? Did the residents in Clover know about her?

He looked at her again.

He got so many questions inside his head. But he noticed how the girl would occasionally looked in pain when she was silent—which Pierce took as she was thinking something; and couldn't bring his own heart(clock) to ask, even when she would wake up later. Maybe he should make sure the wound would heal first before asking anything that leads her to think so hard.

He planned on taking her back to Clover, but decided to save it for later and lie down. As he laid his head on the piles of leaves, he heard a soft sound coming from her and a sigh. He looked at her again. Maybe she was having a dream? Pierce smiled a little. At least she didn't feel hurt. Then came the feeling. He wanted to hear her heart again.

Pierce wanted to put his head closer and listen to that soft thumping inside her chest. It was so interesting, so distracting, and at the same time, soothing. It was like a song that tugged him to reach out and listen to it again. And he let himself draw closer to the girl to comply. He closed his eyes to get ready to listen again, but when his forehead touched below her chin, he opened them again.

She's so warm. Pierce couldn't help but took her in his arms. Feeling her warmth transferred to him, he sighed. It's nice. He enjoyed the moment for a few minutes and pulled her closer. Soon, he fell asleep too, with the sound of her heartbeat as his lullaby.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lost, Hurt, and Hungry

Happy New Year! :D

Though it's a bit late for that XD /stabbed

I humbly apologize for the late update. But hey! To make up to you guys, I decided to upload two chapters! :D

I'm also thinking of adding a new story. This story's side story, not connected to the plot. But I haven't got any ideas of it yet. So if any of you have any ideas or maybe requests, please message me and share your ideas! :D

For those who follows and favorites my story, thank you very much! I'm encourge to write more because of you readers and update immediately!

However, I'm now in the mid semester of my study and things will get pretty hectic. But still, I will try to update every two weeks. :3

And for the new readers, Hello! :D

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my characters and this story.

* * *

"Are you ready, Lemy chu~?" asked Pierce.

"Ready!" she answered.

"Alright. Hold on tight chu!"

They held on each other tight and Pierce jumped from the tree trunk.

"Weeeee~!" he squealed excitedly, earning a laughter from Remy as they descend to the ground in a fast speed. The wind blowing at their face.

He reached the ground with a 'humph!' and stood slowly.

"Okay chu~?" Pierce asked while looking at her and hoisting her up in his arms.

Remy looked at him, bright smile on her face, "Okay!"

Pierce then took out a bottle and sprinkled the content on her and him. She wanted to ask what it was but then the trees that once seemed so big and huge turned smaller and more like how she remembered it used to be. The normal size. They've grown back.

Pierce returned her smile, "Then let's go chu!"

"Um!" Remy nodded. Still believing that just now was Pierce's 'magic' and shrugged it off.

And away they went. They're going back to Clover. To Nightmare.

Remy was excited when the kind man had mentioned Nightmare's name and she was extremely happy to know that they're going back to see Nightmare. She didn't dream last night, she thought it was because she was too tired. And she was disappointed when she woke up, because she wanted to see him again. But that disappointment had gone now. She's so excited to see Nightmare again.

Pierce planned to ask about her when they reached Nightmare's quarters. Surely Nightmare would know something. It was the thing Pierce noticed since long ago. That if something happened and it wasn't according to the rules, then ask Nightmare. The little mouse believed that Nightmare had the answer to everything, and always asks him about something aside from asking help. But Nightmare, for fact, didn't have the answer to everything that happened in the Wonderland. The ruler of Clover, of course, has his own share of knowledge and his own way of obtaining it, and he's also a powerful ruler, but even all that he has, he's still a pretty simple man. But the mouse believed what he wanted to believe, and he believed Nightmare knows everything.

"Piws(Pierce), are we there yet?" Remy asked suddenly.

They've been walking for a while now, and Remy felt the need to ask. She's just too excited.

"No Lemy chu~" answered Pierce.

Remy hummed.

They had brief introduction back at the bark. The kind man's name was Pierce, something something, and...he's a mouse. He said it's normal in Wonderland that some people looked like animals and he's one of them. She felt it's so strange but decided to not ask anything and just bobbed her head to respond.

Nightmare could fly, this man is a mouse and could shrink them, it was not normal. And they're in Wonderland. She could feel the familiarity in the word 'Wonderland', but couldn't remember where she ever heard it. Remy tried to just get along with it for now and decided to ask Nightmare later. She trusted Pierce, but she trusted Nightmare more because she met him first. And she also introduced herself to Pierce. But due to her lack of pronunciation skill, her name is now Lemy to Pierce. She didn't know how he assumed it was Lemy. At least he knew that she can't pronounce some words well.

There were rustlings and Pierce stopped walking. A man appeared from behind the bushes in their right. He was tall, had brown hair, and wore a white long cape with red spots and markings. He also had a sword in his hands.

"Where am I now?" said the man while looking around. Then the man's eyes locked onto Pierce's.

Pierce's eyes widened.

'It's the knight!' he thought.

Pierce hurriedly took off his hat and put it over Lemy's face. He remembered how they first met, she covered her face because she thought someone would worry over her injury. And Pierce feared that if she saw someone looking at her, she would think that they're looking at her bandage and they'll worry. This means she would start thinking something and that's not good for her head. It could start hurting again and he didn't want that. But what Pierce wanted the most at the meantime was that he won't see her eyes. It'd be bad if the knight noticed she's a foreigner. He would take her all to himself. Especially with the rumors of Alice choosing Blood, other role holders would want this other foreigner for themselves once they set their eyes on her. And with the Knight of Heart's worst sense of direction, Pierce couldn't imagine how she would manage to stay alive if he were to get his hands on her. He simply couldn't let anything happen to her at this moment.

He whispered to her, "Don't let him see your face chu."

Remy complied immediately and pulled his hat close to her face. She could smell cinnamon in it. His hat maybe small and couldn't cover her face entirely, but at least it could hide what needed to be hidden. But that made her can't see the man in the white cape anymore. No worries, she thought, she trusts Pierce.

"Hey mousey! Do you know the direction to the Clock Tower?" Remy heard the man said.

"It's that way chu~" Pierce pointed to his left. He tried his best to stay normal despite his nervous feeling of getting caught.

The man smiled. "Thanks. Oh? What is that in your hands?"

Pierce tried to cover her with his hand, "N-Nothing chu! She's my mission today!"

"Oh?" the knight raised his eyebrows. "What, did she steal a pack of tea or something?" He laughed slightly.

Pierce laughed too, though a bit awkwardly, "Eheheh... W-well I must go now chu. S-See you chu!"

Pierce started walking to another direction in a hurried pace. His ears opened to make sure the knight wasn't following them. He sighed after walking some meters away.

"Is he gone?" He heard Lemy whispered.

Pierce looked down at her, watching her looking at him wide-eyed. "Yes."

She sighed and put his hat on her chest. That was close.

"I've never seen you anywhere, li'l missy."

"EEEKK!" Pierce and Remy both squeaked at the sudden voice.

The man laughed at their reactions right next to them while they looked at him. Pierce backed away immediately and Remy tried to cover her face again.

"Why are you hiding? I don't bite." He said after laughing.

But she didn't answer. She looked up at Pierce instead.

Pierce looked at her then at the knight. "We really need to go chu..."

"I'm not letting you through if you don't tell me what's going on. What's your role little missy? I'm sure I never saw you anywhere before." The knight walked closer.

But before the knight get even more closer, Pierce ran away. Carrying her with him.

The knight watched them running away and grinned. "Why are you running? You're acting suspicious now." And then chased after them.

Pierce could hear his footsteps following them and started to run faster. "Hold on to me chu!"

She put his hat on her head and held onto him with both of her hands. She tried to look past Pierce shoulder and saw the man catching up on them with a smile on his face.

"He's catching up Piws!" she said.

Pierce made a turn on one of the trees and kept running.

"If you're trying anything bad, mousey, I'll have you meet my sword!" the knight said from behind them.

"I'm not doing anything bad chu!" Pierce replied, making sure to dodge the big rock in front of him.

"Then why are you so nervous?" the knight picked up speed and jumped over the rock.

"Stop following us!" Pierce said.

"Then stop running." The knight raised his eyebrow and grinned. "But this is fun. Keep running!" the knight took out his sword and swings it in front of him.

Remy screamed, "Piws! Sword!"

"Wha-" Pierce looked behind him and screamed, "EEEEEEEEEKKK!"

 _Swing! Swoosh!_

Pierce held on her tightly while he dodged the knight's attack. Why is he attacking us?!

"Ahahaha! This is fun!" exclaimed the knight.

"Stop chu! You're going to hurt her!" Pierce dodged to the left.

The knight kept slashing his sword and Pierce had to jump and run again. The knight laughed again and decided to give him a headstart in the second race.

Pierce made some turns and hid in a bush. He put her down.

"I need to lose him chu. Stay here chu." Pierce said in a hurry and he hurriedly ran.

"Piws?" Remy called.

Is Pierce trying to lose him? Then she didn't need to make him get to her and ruin Pierce's plans.

She sunk to the ground and hugged Pierce's hat close to her chest. She heard some rustlings near her and caught her breath midway. Is it Pierce?

"Hey mousey mousey~ Where did you go~?" Remy heard the man singing.

She heard his heavy footsteps and she glanced to her left to see the man's boots beside the bush she's currently at. Oh no don't find her...

Then a cracking sound and a squeak appeared elsewhere in the forest.

"Ahh~" The man said and ran. Away from her.

She counted from one to sixty in her mind while holding onto Pierce's hat. She hoped Pierce could lose the man and came back. She trusted Pierce to come back. So she waited.

* * *

Nightmare wailed in his office. His work abandoned. And Gray stood beside him with a somehow troubled face.

"I can't get into her dream! Why?!"

Gray sighed. "Master..."

"No Gray! I can't get into her dream! It's like—I don't know! We need to find her! She's out there and scared and hurt and terrified! She's probably hungry too and you know what else is hungry in the night? The jub-jub! What if she was seen by a jub-jub and taken away?! What is she's eaten by that damn screeching bird?!" Nightmare wailed again.

Gray knew his master could really be childish at times, but he didn't expect him to be this extent. He even didn't know whether his master heard his own words and realized that he used the words scared and terrified in a single sentence. Both of them have the same meaning.

"Master. Please ease your worry for a bit. I'm sure she's fine." Gray assured, though he wasn't really sure.

"How could you be sure she's fine?!" Nightmare looked at him.

"Some guards saw the mouse carrying a little girl yesterday. And it was confirmed when I saw Alice and the Hatters away this morning." Gray cleaned up Nightmare's desk and put the paper into a pile.

Nightmare blinked, "They what?"

Gray looked at him and sighed, "Alice met her yesterday. Along with Blood and the cat. Pierce was taking her to see you because she seemed to be in pain, I think it was because of her injury. But he ran when the cat jumped at him. Carrying her along out of reflex."

Nightmare thought about that. Then she's now with Pierce. The mouse wasn't a threat and he was sure he could be trusted. He would come back eventually to ask for help about his sleeping problems and he could meet Remy again. And the mouse was a nice person to talk to and very friendly, so she should be okay.

Nightmare exhaled. Gray put on a relaxed face at that.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Nightmare pouted.

"I apologize. I thought you already knew." Gray said.

Nightmare frowned, "I didn't. Not until you tell me."

"That's why I apologize. I wasn't about to tell you if not for your protest."

Nightmare reached for his cigar, "Ah yes. Even though I'm not as worried as I was before, I'm still worried. And I think he wanted to make sure the cat isn't around before coming back." He blowed.

"Yes. Until then, I suggest you finish your work if you want to play with her again." Gray stocked up the piles on his desk and started to walk away.

Nightmare looked at the piles on his desk with disdain. But he put his cigar down and reached for those white sheets of doom. At least this could get his mind off things for a while.

* * *

 _57..._

 _58..._

 _59..._

 _60..._

She had counted to sixty. Even repeating it over and over about four or more times. But Pierce did not come back. Where's Pierce? Did the man with the sword catch him? Remy's worried about her new friend. She wanted to look after, but Pierce said to stay here. What should she do now?

She felt a pulse in her head. Ah she's thinking a bit too hard. Her head didn't hurt but the pulse was like an indication. She stopped thinking and stood up. Putting Pierce's hat on her head, she walked out of the bush and walked to the direction she remembered Pierce went. At least she could follow where he was running off to. She hoped she could meet him again soon.

She kept on walking while looking around, all the while trying to not think of something. She was doing a fair attempt on it, because she didn't feel her head hurt or another pulse. But she couldn't help but feel that Pierce ran too far away for her to catch up. Her feet started to ache as she had no shoes on. She walked her path carefully, trying to walk on the grass while avoiding branches and stones. She sighed. Where could he be?

She walked by some trees and bushes and noticed some of the trees had arrows on it, pointing at something or somewhere but their direction were random, so she didn't follow. Then she found a door beside a tree. It was like it was made from wood, and the doorknob was silver. She wondered why would there be a door in a forest, but she shook her head and left from that area. Still keeping the direction she saw Pierce ran off to. If she wasn't trying to catch up to Pierce, she would go to that door to take a look at it.

It felt like ages and she felt she's getting tired. Where's Pierce?

She shook her head from the dizziness and kept on walking.

A sound caught her attention. It was the sound of music and something like a celebration or something. She walked to the direction of the sound and soon found herself in place with many colors and many people. She blinked her eyes several times to make herself sure she's not imagining things. Her eyes widened as she finally registered what kind of place it is.

It's an amusement park!

She smiled brightly. She was about to step out but remember about her wound. Would they see? But they didn't seem to notice her in this crowded place. There were just too many people for them to notice her. And...she could use Pierce's hat to cover her head! Sorry Pierce, Remy would be borrowing your hat for a while.

She adjusted Pierce's hat on her head and walked to the amusement park.

She watched everything in awe. The rides, the stalls, the costumers, everything. She remembered her siblings ever took her to an amusement park once. She was still three that time, they went to some rides and had fun. It was only two years ago and she could still remember the fun she had. Even though they could only ride the rides that were for kids because of her. She smiled, but it faltered when she felt a pulse. She stopped walking and rubbed her head, the pulse was stronger just now. So it would also hurt if she tried to remember something? This is sooo not fun.

"Are you alright, sweety?" asked someone beside her.

She looked up and saw a lady in yellow costume and yellow hat. She was about to say something but stopped when she looked at her face. She saw that the lady had no eyes. Remy's eyes widened and she fainted.

* * *

Remy fluttered her eyes open and saw a soft orange-colored ceiling. What happened?

"Ah.. You're awake."

She looked at her left and saw a man….monkey? It looked like a man, with light brown fur on his face. Who is this man err... Monkey? Or...Man. Whatever this person is. Why did he look like a monkey? _Sting._

"Oww..." Remy muttered. Closing her eyes again, she reached for her head.

"You had a slight concussion. Don't think anything too much." The monkey man said. His voice was cheerful somehow, but not as soft as Pierce's.

She felt a hand rubbing her head softly. It felt nice. She opened her eyes a bit and saw the man had reached out his right hand to rub her head while smiling. She closed her eyes again and let him gave her a rub. She hummed to respond and enjoy the sensation.

The man chuckled, "Relax now girly. Gowly will be here soon."

Gowly? Who's Gowly? But she stopped asking questions in her head because his rubbing on her head was good. So she just listened to him and tried to relax.

The rubbing stopped when a sound was heard inside the room. She opened her eyes. It was a low grumbling sound and she felt it coming from her tummy. She felt her cheeks flush.

The man laughed, "It's time for lunch isn't it? I'll get something for us to eat then. Wait here a'right?" the man walked to the door without hearing her reply.

She was about to say something but he already closed the door. Oh well... She admitted she's hungry. She hadn't been eating anything since yesterday.

Another sound of door opening could be heard outside of her room and she suspected that there's another room beside this one. The monkey man must've left by now. She looked around the room and noticed she's in an infirmary. Another bed beside her but empty, some cabinets across her bed with medical necessities above it, a poster of human anatomy on the wall, and a window.

The lady must've taken her to the monkey man after she passed out. She must've been too tired and seeing things. It's impossible for people to have no eyes right? They would not be able to walk or do things very well.

Yeah... And that fainting thingy she did was a good way to make more people worry. Nope, it wasn't good. It's bad. She thought that she should stop worrying over her bandaged head now that more and more people already saw it. But come to think of it, she didn't even know why her head was wounded in the first place.

She tried to remember what was she doing before she met Nightmare. She was waking up at night in her room and noticed that—Pulse.

She scrunched up her face and groaned. It hurts! She forgot that remembering could hurt her head again. She stopped remembering and breathed in and out slowly. No more thinking, no more remembering. But she want to remember...

She heard door opening and closing and instantly opened her eyes. That was fast. She looked at the door and waited for the monkey man to open it. She could hear footsteps in front of her door and she sat up.

The door opened but it wasn't the monkey man. Instead, it was a man with yellow jacket and red hair in a braid and the eyeless lady. What? She rubbed her eyes and looked at the lady again. Is she still that tired?! That lady still has no eyes!

They came over to her bed and the man said, "Is this the girl?"

"Yes, sir." The lady answered.

"Hmm... You can go back to work." The man smiled at the lady.

The lady nodded and smiled at her before she left.

Remy looked at the lady and touched her head to remind her to not think of anything. No thinking anything. She's probably still tired. So very tired, and hungry. Yes.

"Hello there little girl." The man gave a friendly smile.

She smiled back albeit awkwardly. "Hello."

"How are you feeling?" asked the man as he took a seat on the left side of her bed.

She lowered her hand, "Head hurts a little. But okay."

"That's good. I was surprised when my workers said that a little girl with eyes passed out at my amusement park. So I hurriedly come over." The red-haired man said.

Little girl with eyes? That part was so confusing. Everybody has eyes, don't they? She didn't know why this attracted her attention so much, but she wanted to make sure if she's still very tired and the lady wasn't just her imagination. She ignored the pulse in her head and decided to ask.

"Um.. Sir?" she spoke.

"Hmm?" he smiled.

"What do you mean by little girl with eyes? Don't everybody have eyes?" she asked.

The man was silent for a while and only looked at her. Remy could not guess why the man was silent. But she needed to make sure, she wanted to know. Having shrunk was already something that she could only see in TV. She was already told that nobody can do real magic like in the movies. That's the question with Pierce, and then other questions started popping up inside her head. Why is he silent? Does that mean that not everybody here has eyes? Then how could they still walk and not fall? What is this world exactly? How could everything in here seemed so strange and not like it was back home? One question after another kept popping up and now her head was throbbing like crazy.

She groaned loudly. She clutched her head and started to cry. She hates this! She was just thinking! Why must thinking hurt so much?!

The man looked at her with a slightly surprised expression and reached out his hand to sooth her. "Li'l girl? Hey it's—"

"Girly?! Gowly! What did you do?!" Remy didn't notice the monkey man's arrival. The monkey man was instantly by her side and helped her to lie down.

"Nothing! She asked me something and I haven't even answered yet!" the red haired man defended himself.

Remy felt something rubbing her head but she continued to cry. It hurts so much! She wants her sister! She wants her brother! She wants to go home! She wants to hide in their arms where it's always safe and she wants this wound would go away! She knew she shouldn't be thinking too much but all of these that had happened were even too much to begin with. She then cried harder as the pain intensified.

Seeing as his hand rub didn't work, the monkey man shot his friend a look that's like saying 'Look what you did'. The red-haired man frowned his brows, pouted, and shot back a look that said 'I didn't do anything!'

But the monkey man ignored it and went to one of the cabinets. He pulled out a syringe from the third drawer and took a small bottle with deep blue liquid inside it. He then came back to her right side.

"I need her wrist." The monkey man said as he extracted the liquid to the syringe.

The red-haired man turned to the crying girl, "H-Hey little girl... Patty-Pat-Pat is going to make you feel better. So don't cry okay? Here, I need your hand."

He tried to pull her hands away but she moved them to her face and held them closely as she cried. The man swallowed in his throat. Crying children were always a bit hard to deal with. Unless you have a bargaining chip. He would always meet some kids crying to their parents in his amusement park, but he could always handle that with ease. As I said, bargaining chip. Free ice cream and drinks, and they're good to go. And to add that he had what most kids want, fun. And by fun, he meant the amusement park and everything inside it. He could persuade her to play in the amusement park if she complied. Some free rides won't hurt his business. She's the only crying child today.

"Hurry Gowly! She's in pain!" the monkey man exclaimed, aware not to yell too loud fearing the girl would cry harder.

The red-haired man touched her hands, "Now now... It's not going to hurt at all. And we'll go a few rides after you feel better. We can have some ice cream too!" he said excitedly.

"Yesh yesh. Gowly can buy you lots and lots of ice cream! And you will have fun in the park for free!" the monkey man added.

The red-haired man gave his monkey friend a look but decided not to protest. "Y-Yes. So please let us make the pain go away." He rubbed her head this time.

Remy didn't actually hear everything they said. She was too busy crying. All she could make out were the last sentence. She didn't know if she could trust them, but she wanted to go back home and meet her siblings, and she also wanted to pain to go away. She had to try finding her way back home, but she didn't know how. She didn't know what to do, but she had no energy left to do anything else either. Let alone trying to go home. When she realized that, she let her hands ease up for the man to pull. She'll trust them, for now.

The red-haired man took her right hand and held it out for his monkey friend to inject. He set her hands down beside her after the shot was done and rubbed her head to make her calm down more.

The monkey man put a small band-aid on her hand and rubbed it softly.

 _"_ _T_ h _E_ r _E_ _tHeRe_ ~ It' _S_ o _k_ a _Y_ ~ Yo _U_ w _i_ l _L_ b _E_ a _LR_ ig _H_ t~" sang the monkey man with his off tune voice.

"Ugh stop singing, Pat. Your voice is terrible." Said the red-haired man.

"Like your musical skills got any better." The monkey man replied.

The red haired man opened his mouth again to protest but his monkey friend silence him with a 'Shh!' and pointed to the girl. He looked to the girl to find her sniffling with her eyes closed. He closed his mouth after that and continued rubbing her head. He felt sorry for this girl. Whoever she is, she's getting his attention. And no role holders had gotten that kind of attention, save for his monkey friend Pat that was standing across from him on the right side of the girl's bed. He couldn't believe there's a role holder this...weak. Role holders usually protect themselves and if injured, they didn't really care. Like the Chesire cat. He sometimes spotted the cat came back bloodied and yelled at him because he didn't want blood smeared over his pavement. That was a normal thing. But this girl...

Gowland didn't know what to say about this girl. He already felt weird when he saw Pat gave her pain killers. Why would he do something like that? He could've just let her be. She's not even a customer. But he remembered that his monkey friend there has a spot for injured people. Hence, he would be doing something else right now instead of choosing to be a doctor at his amusement park.

And even though she's a kid, she's just another role holder. A new one probably, judging by how weak she was. But what role was it? She has no animal ears too to associate her with any other roles that have animal-like appearance.

She looked like she was unconscious already, so he stopped his rubs. He then turned to Pat.

"What did you give her?" he asked.

"Anesthetic. To make her sleep. I can't help it, she's in pain." Pat wore a troubled expression on his face as if he was being scolded.

"I understand you're always like this. But she's just another role holder so-"

"Role holder?" Pat looked back at Gowland and frowned, "No she's not."

Gowland blink, "What do you mean she's not?"

"She has a heart. So she can't be a role holder, Gowly." Answered Pat like that was very obvious.

Gowland didn't reply. He only looked at the girl, and then to Pat, and then the girl again, and then to Pat.

The monkey man sighed. He pointed at a spot over her chest, "This is where her heart is. Listen for yourself."

Gowland laid his head down to her chest slowly, on the spot Pat had pointed, and he could hear it.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Gowland retreated immediately. She's an outsider! How could another outsider be here? He looked back at Pat and opened his mouth.

"How could she be here?" Gowland asked in a low voice, close to a whisper.

Pat shook his head.

Gowland looked at her now sleeping form again. There are two outsiders now in the game. This never happened before. One outsider was already a rare phenomenon, let alone two. What's happening? Or more accurately, what will happen?

"I was surprised too you know. I didn't know she was one until I feel her neck." Pat threw the used syringe into the trash bin.

Gowland glanced at him, "Her neck?"

Pat opened the door, "Yes. Let's talk outside. She needs lots of rest."

Gowland stood and walked out of the room. Pat looked at the girl once again before shutting the door. They walked to Pat's desk, to the left of the infirmary, right across the couch in the waiting area. Gowland pulled a chair as Pat sat on his armchair behind his desk.

"So how do you know?" Gowland asked.

"Regular check up."

Gowland rolled his eyes, "Rrriiiight..."

"I'm serious! I won't just randomly listen to anyone's chest!" Pat yelled.

"Yeah that would be creepy. Sorry." Gowland gave an apologetic look.

Pat huffed.

"So now what do we do?" Pat asked.

Gowland leaned over. "I'm thinking of asking Alice."

Pat raised his eyebrow, "Alice?"

"Yep. She's an outsider too right?" Gowland gave a smile.

Pat frowned. He never met Alice before, he just heard about her from the others but never met her in person. Even though she often come to the amusement park to visit Gowland and Boris. That time when she fainted because of the coffee cup test ride, he was in his lab, doing some experiments. A faceless replaced him for the day, so they've never met. He didn't know what he should do if she's really coming over to visit.

"Are you sure?" asked Pat.

Gowland stood and walked to the door that leads outside. "Yep. I'll invite her to come over."

"Mm... Okay.." Pat responded as Gowland took his leave.

It's settled then. Alice's coming over soon. He looked around the infirmary and scratched his fur. If the first foreigner is going to come over, this place needs to be tidied up. It's not very messy, just dusty. It's been two weeks from his last customer and he hadn't swept the floor since. He didn't want Gowland's guest to comment about a messy infirmary. So the monkey man stood up.

"Now where did I put that broom?" he mumbled.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: No Title.2

The other chapter I promised you guys :3

I'm having another seiyuu competition this Sunday. Wish me luck!

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my characters and this story.

* * *

Alice walked into Julius's room with two mugs of coffee.

"Here Julius." Alice put down Julius's mug on his table and went to her chair.

"Thank you." Julius said as he sipped his coffee.

Alice looked at him, "Is there anything else I can do?"

Julius set the mug down and looked at Alice, "No. That is all. You may leave if you like."

"Mmm how about the spares? Do you need any?" Alice sipped on her own coffee.

Julius checked his things before turning back to her, "No. I think these will do for a few time changes. I'll be fine."

Alice nodded and continued reading the book she left earlier.

Julius leaned on his chair. "Where will you visit this time?"

"Clover Tower." Alice answered.

The mortician looked at her, "We've been there a few time changes ago. At the Assembly."

Alice looked back at him, "I know. But there's something I want to ask Nightmare."

"About what?"

"The role holder I met after the Assembly." Alice returned to her book.

"What do they look like?" Julius took some nuts from the little box on his table and continued his work. It's another role holder she hasn't met it seems. If not, she could just mention their name.

"A little girl with pink eyes and black dress." Alice said.

Julius paused. "Pink eyes?"

Alice looked at him, taking her mug. "Yes. Why?"

Julius frowned and looked at her again, "There were no—" he stopped his sentence there.

There were no role holders with pink eyes. Could it be that she's new? Then who died? He looked at the clock he's tinkering right now. It was an ordinary clock. Along with the clocks he had been working on in the past few time changes. None of them were role holders' and he had not received a role holder's clock in a very long time. Who's the girl then?

"Julius?" Alice called. She's curious to what he was about to say. "There was what?"

Julius thought it might be just Alice's imagination. Because, this is Wonderland, anything can happen here anyway. Julius looked at her again.

"It must be your imagination." He said, continuing his tinkering with the clock.

This time, Alice frowned. "No way. Blood saw her too. And also Pierce. I'm not dreaming."

That's strange. He stopped again. "The mafia boss and the gra-" He paused and think twice about the vocabulary, "...the dormouse. How?"

Alice sipped her coffee, "We met in the Clover Tower. She was hurt. Pierce took her to see Nightmare. He ran off when Boris saw him, I don't know what happened then."

A new role holder? What role is it then? Questions appeared in his head but he stopped the train of thoughts as Alice stood.

"Are you alright, Julius?" Alice sent a worried look.

Julius took his wrench and started working again. "Yes. Be right back. I just remembered there are some nuts that I need later."

Alice took a second before replying, "Alright." She closed the book and took her mug. "I'm off then." She opened the door and looked at him again, "See you later."

"Hm." Julius replied.

Alice closed the door.

Julius stopped his tinkering after a few minutes and sipped his coffee. He was in deep thoughts.

Who was the girl that Alice talked about? There were no role holders with pink eyes.

He tried to remember if there were any role holders with pink eyes before. He tried to recollect all of his memories from when he was still a faceless, and the memories after he was chosen as a role holder. He also tried to remember the death of the role holders that happened when he had become a role holder.

 _"_ _All clocks are the same",_ he heard someone said that in his memories. But after he took the role of the clock maker, it was proven wrong.

Not all clocks are the same.

The clocks of the role holders are different. They're heavier, and adorned with colors and decorations that reflects the owner's inner feelings and personality. It was only after it was fixed that it turned to normal clocks, because everything in that clock was reset. Back to square one.

He could also feel the owner's feeling in the clock as he fixed it. Being a mortician wasn't the best job, he knew, but there were still things good behind this dreadful job. Fixing role holders' clocks was one thing. Even though not all of them had good or happy feelings, that's what he like from his job. And since role holders' clocks were very rare, he could still remember all of their clocks he had fixed in the past. There _was_ a role holder with pink eyes. He remembered fixing that certain clock with pink lining.

Something flashed before the clock maker's eyes.

'The previous eaglet.' He thought.

But she died, and the new eaglet was already chosen. They've met once, just once, and if what he remembered was right, the new eaglet was the opposite sex of the previous one. If he remembered right, and he was sure of this, none of the role holders were chosen again after that. No one died after that.

'Then who's this girl?' Julius thought again.

"You look scary when you're thinking so hard."

Julius jolted in his seat.

"Whoa whoa easy Julius~"

He was so deep in his thought that he completely unaware of his surroundings. He would be as good as dead if this wasn't the neutral area. He sighed and looked at Gowland.

"What are you doing here?" asked the mortician.

"Thought you might need a drink." The marquis held up a bottle of wine.

They moved to the table in front of Julius's desk and Gowland poured him a glass.

"So what were you thinking just now?" Gowland asked, now pouring himself a drink.

Julius took the glass. "Nothing." He answered, then sipped his wine.

Gowland's lips pursed, "Naaww come on! I know you're lying. Let me in on this one!"

Julius looked at his friend and contemplated on telling him this or not. Well he could use some confirmations about his memories though.

Julius decided to let him in. "Do you remember the previous eaglet?"

Gowland thought for a second. "Hmm... Yes I think. The female eaglet. What of her?"

"Did she have pink eyes?" Julius asked.

Gowland drank his wine, "Yes. So you were thinking about her."

"Yes." Julius sipped his wine.

"Why though? She's dead. There's the new eaglet. We met him here." Gowland poured another glass.

"Alice said she met a girl with pink eyes at the Clover Tower." Julius drank his wine.

Gowland poured Julius another. "And you thought it was the eaglet."

Julius responded with a "Hm."

"Well that can't be. The new eaglet is a boy." Gowland sipped his wine.

"At least my memory was confirmed."

"Wait. Did you say a girl with pink eyes?" Gowland suddenly asked. He finally clicked.

"Yes." Julius looked at him with bored eyes. "Why?" he sipped his wine again.

Gowland lowered his glass. "Actually..."

* * *

Alice walked on the pavement in a steady pace. She felt a strange feeling when she talked to Julius earlier. Maybe he did know about the girl but decided not to tell her. She wanted to know why, but that could wait later. She could ask Nightmare first.

There were some rustlings on her left and she stopped walking.

"Who's there?" Alice asked.

"Alice chu?" a voice asked. Then suddenly Pierce jumped in front of her. "Alice!"

"Pierce? What are you doing?" Alice asked him. She looked at him and noticed his red eyes and nose, she frowned. "Were you crying? Where is he? I'll take him myself." She asked as she scanned her surrounding to spot the cat.

"No no no chu! It wasn't the cat!" Pierce said in a hurry.

Alice looked at him, "Then why are you crying?"

Pierce paused. Then he looked down and pouted, and looked at her again, "I lost her!"

Alice blinked, she immediately understood. "The girl?"

Pierce nodded fiercely, "W-We were g-g-going back to Clover! T-Then the—"

"Calm down. Take a deep breath." Alice put her hand on his shoulder.

Pierce stopped and closed his eyes. Then he did as she said. He inhaled through his nose, and exhaled softly through his mouth. He admitted that felt better.

Alice gave a calming smile, "There... Now tell me what happened."

The dormouse looked at her again, "We... We were going back to Clover Tower. T-Then then someone showed up and chased us. I was so scared he would hurt her! S-So I hid her in a bush and bait him away. It worked! But when I came back, s-she was gone! I-I thought I just f-forgot the bush where I hid her... B-But I've searched everywhere in the forest and I can't find her! Squeeee..!" He cried.

Alice tensed as he began crying. She rubbed his back gently. "Hey hey... I'm sure she's okay. She must've gone back to the tower. Have you searched the tower?"

Pierce sniffled, "N..No..."

"Let's go there then. I'll go with you." Alice said.

Pierce looked at her, eyes still glistening with tears. "Y-You will..?"

Alice smiled. "Yes."

Pierce smiled a bit. "O-okay..."

"Let's go." Alice started walking

Pierce nodded. "Thank you chu!" Pierce said, walking beside her.

"You're welcome." Alice replied.

"Can I kiss you chu?" Pierce asked.

"...No."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Doctor

I will be very busy this semester because I took classes for thesis :')

But I will try to update once in a while. I think this story needs its justice. And I've made a side-story for this one, but I'll post it after a certain chapter is up. Because it's... Kinda related. But it does not really affect the plot.

Aaand we finally get to know a new character! Yay! :D

This is my character for this story, tell me what you guys think of him kay?

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my characters and this story.

* * *

Remy opened her eyes slowly. Did she oversleep? She reached up to her forehead and felt her fingertips brushed over the bandage. It's still there. She sighed. She didn't like this. If she started thinking, it will hurt, and if she starts remembering it will hurt more. She didn't like this one single bit. She sighed again.

"Aw don't worry. It'll heal!" Said a familiar and cheerful voice.

Remy looked at her feet and noticed the monkey man from before closing one of the cabinets. He wass always here when she woke up. Did he wait for her to wake up?

The monkey man came over and sat by her bed. He smiled at her in a friendly way as he asked, "Feeling better?"

Remy licked her lips and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She breathed in and out, then opened her eyes. The pain's gone now, but she knew it will come back when she started thinking. But she didn't want to stay quiet and gave this man a silent answer. That would be rude. This man was nice to her, he helped her even though he didn't know her. Like Pierce. Where's Pierce now—she stopped. No thinking.

She looked at the monkey man and tried to smile, "Yes." She answered briefly.

The monkey man pursed his lips and frowned a bit, but he wasn't pouting, it was pretty funny actually.

"You don't hafta smile if you don't want to you know?" he said in a weird way.

Remy frowned and smiled at the same time. What is he doing?

The monkey man stood and put a hand to his chest. Then he opened his lips.

" _T_ h _E_ e _E_ e _R_ r _R_ e _Wa_ S _a_ G _iR_ l~" he off-tunely sang.

Remy instantly laughed. She had never heard such person singing so horrible like this before. And it was only what, the first part? Her siblings were very good at singing. They always sang in a very beautiful way that made her heart skip a beat. Just like those singers and musicians in the TV. They were _that_ good. She herself could sing a few songs with little mistakes thanks to her persistent on learning how to sing. She _had been_ a horrible singer, her sister had said, but she's sure she wasn't _this_ horrible.

He continued his lyrics then, also clearly off-tune.

"Sh _E_ w _A_ s So _O_ o _O_ p _R_ e _E_ tTy _Y_ y!"

She laughed harder. What was that?! He literally screamed the last part and the already off-tune supposedly pop song turned to off-tune rock all of a sudden. That wasn't good at all!

"A _a_ A _n_ D _I_ F _e_ L _l I_ n _L_ o _O_ o _v_ Vv _VaAh_ H!" He ended it with a ' _Vahh!'_ and threw his hand above him like people dancing salsa.

She cracked harder. Oh no stop! She can't stop laughing! She clutched her stomach and continued laughing.

The doctor looked at the result of his performance and grinned. Soon, he joined her laughter. He knew his voice was horrible. He's a doctor, not an entertainer. That's why he only sang to himself. But he wanted to make the girl forget her wound for a while and he couldn't think of anything she would like because they've just met. So he sang. He didn't know it would make her forget or not, but now he knew it exceeded his expectations. And he had to admit, her laughter was funny and he likes it.

"That was howwable(horrible)." She said when her laughing session was over.

"Ahah.. Eh what..?" he asked, not really catching what she said as he recovered.

She took a second to choose her vocabulary and opened her lips, "That's bad."

The monkey man grinned, "I know! It was horrible right?! Hahaha!"

His reaction made her frown, "Why you laugh, doctor? I said it's bad."

He sat again on the bed, "I always knew my voice is horrible. I just want to make you feel better." He answered truthfully.

Remy blinked. He wanted to make her feel better? Why?

He seemed to notice her wondering and answered without her asking, "You're sad because of the wound, 'ight? It hurts when you think or remember something. I'm a doctor. I know that sort of things." He gave her a simple smile.

She stared at him and stayed silent. She didn't know a doctor was this kind and knowledgeable. Or was it just him? Well he's right about that. Thinking and remembering made it hurt. She tried to think for a bit, that whether all doctors was always this kind or it's just that her last doctor wasn't the kind type. Her mind surrounded the word _doctor_ for a while and she stopped thinking when she felt a pulse in her head. She closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"I told you to stop thinking. Now it hurts again." The monkey man said.

"Sorry." She whispered.

She couldn't help it. She was always full of questions. But she rarely voices them all out on someone else other than her siblings. She was always talkative back home, with her siblings only. But she was quiet and composed when there were guests and friends, and in front of their mother. She didn't want to be seen as 'not an appropriate little girl' as her mother had said. She was punished once, because at her mother's gathering, she asked too many questions. Her siblings were the only ones who understand her. They would always answer her questions. A lot of it, they knew the answers, but also a lot of it, they didn't. They would tell her they didn't know the answer if they really didn't know, and she would say 'Tell me when you found the answer!'. They did, of course. Many many questions were answered over time, and she was very satisfied. She was always a thinker, that won't change even though she's now stuck here in this... Only God knows where this is.

"I'm gonna be very. Worried. Seriously, stop it girly." The monkey man said, his expression turned sour as he stared at the little girl lying on his work bed.

She looked at him again. Well... She should stop thinking now. She hadn't felt the pulse yet, but it may come soon or later. She didn't want to worry him. He had been so nice to her and it only felt better if she returned the pleasure to him.

"Very sorry sir. Wemy likes to think so much. I can't help it. It calms Wemy." She smiled apologetically.

The monkey man's bushy brows did not stop frowning, "Well stop it for a while. Pain killers are bad you know? You know?" the man pursed his lips again.

Remy giggled. The way he talks is funny.

"Or you want me to sing again? Ll _A_ a _La_ AaL _Aa_ A~"

"No no no!" she laughed again.

He chuckled. He like it when she laughed.

"Please don't sing again, sir.. Wemy won't stop laughing..." She inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

He grinned at her reaction. "Stop thinking too much and maybe I will stop _s_ S _i_ I _n_ G _i_ I _n_ G~ _!_ "

She laughed again. "Okay! Okay!"

He joined her laughter and there goes our second session of laughter.

"You can get up?" asked the monkey man after they're done laughing.

"Maybe." She turned to her side before getting up. He helped holding her if she were to fall. But she got up okay.

"There. You're okay. Just stop thinking and everything will be alright." The doctor smiled.

She smiled back and nodded, "I'll try."

He adjusted her pillow and added the other bed's pillow above it. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back a bit." Then he ran out the door.

As she made the pillow herself, he came back with a plate and a glass of water. She leaned her back to the pillows as he sat on her bed crosslegged by her feet. She noticed he didn't wear shoes, but his feet are clean.

"You don't wear shoes, doctor?" she asked.

"Hm?" he looked at her. "Ah. Naa~ I wear sandals. Shoes are too boring and narrow. My feet like to kiss air. Here you are!" He put the plate on her lap and took hold of the glass.

She tilted her head. She didn't know what the last sentence meant but she'll take it he didn't like shoes. Then she looked at the plate and saw a sandwich. She didn't know what sandwich it was though. She also can't eat it right away, she had just been in a forest and she's dirty.

"Um doctor?" she looked at the monkey man.

"Hm? What is it? You don't like sandwich for lunch?" the monkey man asked.

"Um.. No... I'm dirty. My hands are—"

"Aahh I get it. Wait here!" he jumped down the bed, put on his sandals, put the glass down on the bedside table, and ran out the room again. What's he up to now?

The doctor came back with a big plastic bowl filled with water. She looked at him as he put it beside her and held it.

"Wash your hands here." He smiled.

"B-But Wemy can go wash by myself in the sink." She said.

"You can't walk yet. You have no energy." He's still smilling.

Well... He's right about that. She felt weak and very hungry. She didn't think she can walk in this condition. The monkey man knew about this and he's very thoughtful to bring a bowl of water to her bed just for her to be able to wash her hands. He's so nice, she thought.

She dipped her hands into the water and washed the dirt away. Careful to not make splashes and she was done in a minute. She smiled at the monkey man.

"Done?" he asked. She nodded. Then he put the bowl under her bed and hopped on the bed again. "Now eat! I got you tuna! I hope you're not allergic to seafood?"

She shook her head. "I like seafood!"

The monkey man grinned, "Eat eat!"

She started eating then.

The doctor put his chin on his hand and observed her from her feet. He was thinking. It must be hard not to think when it's already in you. He himself, likes to think a lot. Especially something to do with experiments, life, the game, and etcetera. He's doctor and a scientist, of course he thinks a lot. Well people think, obviously, even animals think. What he meant by thinking was that it was more than just thinking the everyday thinking. Get it?

This girl thought and chose her words well. She didn't say anything if she wasn't sure. The monkey man could see that she's a careful individual. Clearly she was taught very well. But he never met a girl full of thoughts before. In her age. Never. He met with talkative children at her age. Ankle bitters, talk a lot, ask a lot, the list goes on. But not like her. She's clever, so clever, he could tell.

And he could also tell she's a pretty stubborn little girl. Maybe it's her child nature. Children like to be noisy especially when they achieved the ability to talk a few words. She's like what... Four or five? Yep. She could talk a lot. But she didn't. She stared too much at him before dipping her hands in the water bowl. She was thinking again, even though he told her not to. Delinquent. She rebeled against him. That's why...

He likes her. Wait, did he just conclude that? No no. He's a scientist! He doesn't jump into conclusion. Something flashed before his mind. And he thought about it again. He's a rebel himself, but he's also composed if he had to. They're very much alike!

'Emotions are out of equation! Emotions aren't logic!' he thought.

Oh what were you thinking you monkey...

"...you girly." He suddenly said.

She looked at him, still munching on her sandwich. "Hm?" She missed it.

"I said... I like you.

She smiled back. "Wemy like you too!"

He smiled.

* * *

Alice and Pierce arrived at the Clover Tower. They stood at the front door and were greeted by the guards.

"Ah miss Alice! Good day!" said the one on the left.

Alice smiled. "Good day. I want to visit Nightmare and Gray." Pierce came up behind her.

The right guard turned his body to the door, "I'll inform them immediately." And then he ran inside.

"You could wait inside, miss. I could walk you to the garden if you'd like." The left guard offered a smile.

Alice shook her head, "No it's alright. I'll just wait for Gray. You have a job here, I can't make you leave it for me."

The guard blushed, "Ah... Th-Thank you miss."

Pierce fidgeted, his head looking around trying to spot a certain little girl with a black dress. He hadn't search the tower yet, he didn't think she will go back here alone. He looked at the guard who was talking with Alice.

"H-Hey... Do you see a little girl with black dress chu? She's this tall... And she has bandage on her head chu." Pierce asked the guard.

The guard seemed to be thinking. "No sir, I didn't recall seeing any little girl during my shift."

Pierce pouted. "Owh..."

Alice smiled at Pierce, "It's okay. Cheer up. She might be inside."

Pierce looked at her and after a few seconds, he nodded.

The right guard came back with Gray.

"Alice. I didn't know you were coming." Gray said.

Alice smiled apologetically, "Sorry for suddenly visiting. I want to ask Nightmare something. It's not long."

"Oh.. Alright. Do come in." Gray welcomed her inside. Then he noticed Pierce and immediately stood in front of him. "Where is she?"

"EEE!" Pierce squealed at the sudden movement. "Wh-Who chu~?"

"The girl. The little girl. You ran away with her now where. Is. She. Now." Gray asked that while looking behind the mouse and outside the door and back to the mouse.

The mouse shrunk at his expression. Oh no... He's going to be in trouble.

Alice stepped in between them. "That's why we're here, Gray. We thought she went back to the tower."

Gray looked at her. Then at Pierce, and his expression turned nasty. "You lost her?" that was more like a statement than a question.

Pierce felt himself shrunk more under his terrifying gaze. He hid behind Alice. "Squeeee..."

The guards looked at them with confusion. But turned their backs at Gray's expression. They didn't want to lose their job.

Alice put her hands on Gray's arm and attempted to sooth him, "Don't be mad at him Gray. He tried. Now come on, I want to see Nightmare."

Gray didn't respond but his expression subsided and his usual bare expression appeared. He turned and walked. "This way."

As he led the way, Alice and Pierce followed him.

He knocked on his master's door and waited for a response before coming in.

"Found her?" Nightmare immediately asked when he stepped in.

"Not yet." Nightmare's face turned grim. "But Alice and Pierce are here." Then his expression changed.

"Alice?" he echoed. Gray nodded. "Let her in. Wait, Pierce?!"

Gray ignored the last part and opened the door for Alice and Pierce to come in.

"Hello Alice." Nightmare masked his face. He couldn't let Alice knew there's another foreigner here. She shouldn't know there's an injured foreigner here. His eyes glanced to Pierce for a second before returning to Alice.

"Hello Nightmare." Alice greeted back.

"Pierce." Nightmare glanced at Pierce.

Pierce looked scared, "H-Hello chu..."

Gray closed the door and stood by his master's side. Nightmare was sitting on the couch, so he invited them to sit on the other couch across from him. Once they've seated, he parted his lips.

"What brings you here Alice?" he could read her minds, but he's currently not in the mood.

"About the little girl." Nightmare blinked. "I want to meet her."

"Sorry Alice... She's not here at the moment." Answered Nightmare.

"I know. I thought Pierce took her to you already." Nightmare looked at Pierce. "BUT—" Alice said in a hurry. She knew he would react like Gray. Then this girl _is_ important to them somehow.

Nightmare turned to look at her again and waited for her to continue.

"He lost her in the woods and can't find her. We met on my way here and I thought she came back here. So here we are. We were hoping she's here." Alice said.

Nightmare read into her minds and he could read Alice doesn't want him to be mad at Pierce. He looked at the mouse, who looked away when their eyes met. He lost her. In the woods. Injured. How could he not be mad? He was waiting for her to come back and even finished all his work so that they could play once she returned, but all he got in the end was a bloody notification that she's still missing. Nightmare didn't know what he should say at the moment that would not have venom in it. Then he vomited.

Gray instantly gave him a napkin.

"I'm sorry!" Pierce exclaimed.

Nightmare looked at him again.

"I-I was trying to lose that guy chu! He was chasing us! I don't want to hurt her! I don't want him to hurt her! P-Please... Believe me chu!" Pierce tears streamed down his face.

Alice gave an expression and patted Pierce's back. She turned to Nightmare and thought, hoping Nightmare would read it.

'Poor guy was already crying when I met him. Don't be hard on him, please.' She thought.

Nightmare read her thoughts and thought on his own. He wiped the blood with the napkin and turned to Pierce again.

"So she's missing." He began. "This is not good." He tried to stay calm.

"Sorry..." Pierce muttered again. He wiped his tears with his sleeves.

"Is her injury that bad?" asked Alice.

"Yes. Her head was swelling up when I tended her last time." Gray answered with a frowned face.

Nightmare looked away as Alice looked at him. She knew that they care about this girl, but he was glad that she still didn't know if the girl's an outsider too. He thought he could use that and just act like the girl's pretty important to them. He could say that they now value life more and—well that's lying isn't it? But he just couldn't imagine how Alice would react if he wasn't telling her that there was an injured outsider in his territory. What would Alice say? How would she react? Nightmare couldn't risk be hated by her. He loves her. Everyone does right? Because she's an outsider... He came back to his senses when Alice called to him.

"Sorry Alice. I was thinking. You were saying?" Nightmare said, averting his gaze back to her.

She sighed. "I asked you, why is she so important to you? You guys don't really care with lives, but you're worried about the girl. It's not that I'm asking your humanity, it's just that... It's strange. And I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat~" Nightmare smiled.

"Don't give me that crap." Alice shot back.

Nightmare sweatdropped and looked at Gray, who looked away and not intending to help him answer.

Pierce looked at them and then to Alice. Isn't it obvious? Because she's a foreigner too. "I-Isn't it obvious chu?" Pierce said.

Nightmare instantly looked at the dormouse. He knew! That mouse knew she's an outsider. This is bad. He needed to step in or Alice will find out.

Alice looked at Pierce. "What?"

"Yes. Isn't it obvious?" Nightmare interrupted as Pierce opened his mouth.

"What?" Alice frowned, clearly didn't like getting left out.

Nightmare carefully chose his words, "Because lives are important. You said it yourself, Alice." Nightmare smiled, this was only a disguise. Come on, believe it.

Alice stared at him. Is it true? Did they value lives now that she had returned? They seemed to care less about the people in this world before, role holders or not. But she heard Nightmare, crystal clear. Did her words finally get to them?

Gray glanced at his master, a bit confused at his reasoning but he got the code and decided to stay quiet and wait for his cue.

However, poor Pierce looked back and forth between Alice and Nightmare, clearly missing the code. He didn't understand... Why did Nightmare say that? They don't value lives. They can't change. They only change because there's Alice and Remy, the outsiders. The change only happened around the outsiders. Their inside, themselves, cannot change. Right?

"No chu. Because Lemy's a foreigner too." Pierce spoke.

Nightmare was too focused on preparing the counterattack if Alice were to ask his reasoning. He didn't focus on Pierce's mind as the mouse thought about the fact beneath the statement he just muttered. So when Pierce voiced out that certain fact he was trying to cover, he vomited.

Alice looked at Pierce and blinked several times. She could not believe she will repeat this word for the third time. "What?"

Pierce looked at Alice again, missing Nightmare who vomited and now wiping his lips while sending him a murderous look.

"She's a foreigner just like you Alice." Pierce gave a simple smile.

"What?" the fourth time. "Wait wait. I thought I'm the only foreigner here?" she looked at the three of them.

"Well now there's one more chu!" Pierce said.

"How could you be so sure she's a foreigner? You just met her once." Gray tried to rebuild the wall.

"We slept together and I listened to her heartbeat!" Pierce exclaimed innocently, unconsciously kicking at the wall Gray just built.

"You what?!"

"Yes! It was thump thump thump..." Pierce happily stated the details.

Nightmare vomited again.

Pierce cringed at the sight.

Alice snapped. "You lied to me?!" she shot Nightmare a furious look.

"Wait Alice—"

"We weren't sure—"

"Nonsense!"

Nightmare vomited again.

"A-Alice chu.."

"S-She was hurt—"

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

Nightmare fainted.

The three of them gasped.

"Master!/Nightmare!" they yelled simultaneously as the incubus fell limply on the couch.

* * *

NIGHTMARE! D:


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Get to Know

Might be late but Happy Valentine! :D

I've been thinking of a Valentine celebration as a side-story. Though it's late but, hey, I think it may be good for a refresher once in a while. Probably gonna do it for other holidays as well but ehh I'll think of those later.

A quite awesome chapter is coming up so stay tune! :D

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my characters and this story.

* * *

"So it's normal?"

"Yes. So I suggest you stop thinking right now or I won't give you your water."

Remy whined.

He chuckled.

"Please Doctor Patwick, I'm thirsty!" she said. She flailed her arms toward him.

"If you stop thinking, I will. Pap parapa pap. Parara parara. Pap pap parara.." He danced on the floor while spouting some unknown words, while also holding a glass of water. _Her_ glass of water.

She puffed her cheeks and huffed at him. He laughed.

"Why you know Wemy's head hurt?" she asked.

"I told you I know everything." He said smugly.

"No you don't." She countered.

"I do."

"No you—"

"I'll throw away this glass."

"NO!"

They were silent for a few seconds before it was broken by Patrick's laugh. It was fun to tease her.

She's irritated and thirsty, she knew he knew that, but seeing him laugh made her want to laugh too. So she laughed as well. She was always so easy to laugh.

She was eating her lunch-dinner-breakfast whatever it is—her sandwich, tuna sandwich to be exact, when Patrick asked her name. They had proper introduction then and chatted about each other. His name is Patrick and he's a doctor and a scientist. He said he's half ape. She didn't know what is an ape, she only met monkeys and chimvanjees(?) that looked like him at the zoo. And her siblings never mentioned any other animal similar to monkey. But she took it that he's like from the monkey family tree. He said he likes seafood and fruits, and he dislikes meat. Maybe that's why he bought her tuna sandwich. She asked him if he would like eggs, because she likes eggs and they go well with sandwiches, and he said that he didn't mind eggs.

Then he asked her what she was talking about with Gowland that made her thought so hard that her head hurts. She told him everything. That she never saw an eyeless person before and she wondered about the stwangeness(the word she meant was strangeness, which then he corrected as abnormality) in this world. He answered her questions then and she finally knew where she's currently at, even though she still doesn't understand.

She's in Wonderland. He said that her home is so so far away. She was a bit confused at that part, and after Doctor Patrick explained it again, she wanted to cry. She understood that she's so far away. And being so far away from home, it also means that she's far away from her siblings and will not be able to see them. She loves her brother and sister.

She was sad. But he cheered her up by saying that there's still a way to go home. She asked him how, but he shook his head, and said that she had to find it herself. Her sadness was gone after that, because that means she can get home. She was determined then, that she wanted to find the way to go back home.

 _He then nudged her plate and said,_ _"_ _And you can't go find the answers if you're starving."_

She laughed at that, and continued eating which she unconsciously stopped. Then she resolved to find out more about Wonderland and find a way to go home.

 _"_ _Tell me more about Wonderland!" she said to the doctor._

 _The doctor smiled. "Aaaaaanything can happen in Wonderland."_

Aaand he told her. The eyeless lady was a normal thing in Wonderland and he said that almost all of the people here have no face, or to be exact, eyes. And then he told her that the thing she thought was 'magic' done by Pierce, was actually a potion(something like medicine he said, but with different effects) called 'Drink Me' potion.

 _"_ _Drink Me potion can shrink aaaanything. But a different potion can grow you back." He said._

It was so strange, so weird, so... Not normal, for her. But she does not dislike it. She's interested. She felt like she was in a storybook, a fairytale, a dream. It was like a dream. She always dreams of these sorts of things, and she felt that being here was like a dream come true. She wondered if there was any dragon in here, because she likes to dream that she's a female knight who will fight and cut a dragon's head off to save the queen. She smiled at her thought and stopped thinking there when she felt another pulse, then asked Patrick to continue.

Patrick might have told her to stop thinking, but he knew she wouldn't just stop, so he went on with his own knowledge about Wonderland. He's careful not to tell her everything and only mentioned the things around what she had told him. About the faceless, the Drink Me potion, and the time changes, also that he knew Pierce and Gowland, that's all. He couldn't have her thinking so much. Even though it seemed only a few things, he still talked a lot and explained so much about the first three because at some points, she said she still didn't understand.

But in the end, it seemed that she's able to accept it even though she still didn't really understand. And he was glad that she looked like she stopped thinking after that. Even though he knew she's stubborn, at least it wasn't as hard as it was before. He could only wonder how many stinging sensations she felt inside her little head after all that thinking. But he didn't get mad at her. She didn't need that.

Now back to present time.

"Please please please Doctor Patwick... Wemy's thirsty." She begged, her lips pursed a bit and her brows dropped a bit.

Patrick smiled at her, "Eheheh... Here you are. Drink slowly though."

She smiled brightly when he finally gave her the glass. She started chugging the water down. Err... Slowly... Gulping it down.

Patrick sighed exasperatedly. "Rebel Gemy. What did I just said?"

Her smile grew. She continued gulping until the content's empty and sighed happily.

"Sorry doctor! I'm berry thirsty!" she smiled happily at him.

"Very. Very." He corrected. "Now get some rest. You still need it. You can walk around the infirmary after you wake up." He took the glass and plate.

"Okay!" she exclaimed. She made her pillow herself as Patrick stood beside her bed and watched her.

She put one of the pillows on the end side of the bed, just a few inches away from her feet, before laying her head on the other one. She glanced at the window, noticing the time change, then looked at Patrick and smiled.

"Good evening!" she said.

Patrick smiled cockily, "Get the hang of it? Good evening Memy." He walked out the door.

"Oh! I forgot!" she yelled.

"Ehh? What what?" he turned back.

She sat up and looked at him with worried look. "Piws's hat!"

"Oh. It's on the coat hanger." he said calmly.

"Can I have it pwease?" she asked.

He frowned. "It's dirty." Well it smelled like dried blood. Faintly though. But he can't tell her that.

"It's okay... It's Piws... I want to see it. I have to give it back."

"It's dirty, girly."

She pouted her lips and gave him a very sad look. He noticed at her expression changed and grimaced.

"Alright alright. Wait here." He went out the door.

Remy stopped the act and grinned. She's a good actress, isn't she? But she put them back when he came back, a black hat with silver decoration in his hand. She recognized it as Pierce's hat and smiled softly.

"Thank you doctor." She said, after Patrick slipped the hat into her grasp.

"Hm." He responded. "Now rest, Lemy. Or I'll lock you here." He said, scratching his cheek fur.

She looked at him, frowning, "You won't do that."

"I can."

"But you won't." She countered.

He blinked his eyes with bored expression and suddenly ran to the door. Remy immediately screamed, fearing he would reeeaally lock her in here. And he stopped at the door and looked at her with serious look. She blinked at him with a pouted face. They were silent for a few seconds and Patrick raised one of his eyebrows.

She blinked. Right right, rest. She got it. She laid her head back on the pillow and turned to her side as she put that hat beside her pillow. Then she closed her eyes.

"Good evening Pemy." She heard before the door closed.

Gemy, Memy, Lemy, Pemy. He's not going to get it right isn't he? And he said he's a doctor. They did have a proper introduction, but again her mistake lied in the pronunciation. She'll correct him next time. She yawned and soon, she fell asleep.

"Will you forgive me?" Nightmare said.

Alice looked at him but didn't answer. She was still irritated.

She was told that the little girl, Remy, really is an outsider like her. She was also told that the hole 'opened itself' without him 'knowing'. Resulting in the little outsider to stumble into it and hit her head on a tree bark at the end of her fall. It was a luck that she fell in the forest near Clover Tower and a guard on patrol spotted her.

Alice narrowed her eyes at the caterpillar. She didn't know why she felt he's still somehow lying. If the hole opened and the little girl fell into it, then Peter might also be the culprit who brought her here. He was, after all, the one who brought Alice here the first time. And it was against her decision either. She waited for Nightmare to say something about her deductions because she knew the caterpillar could read her mind easily.

Nightmare did read her mind. But he was silent because he was carefully choosing his words. He was trying to lie to her again. He couldn't make Alice hate Peter, no, it's a rule he set for himself that no outsiders who joined the game should hate Peter White. If it's playful hate like simple agitation or irritation and self-proclaimed hate without reason, it's fine. But it's _hate_ hate. The white rabbit has an important role in the game. And he can't let that happen to him.

He thinned his lips before answering, "Peter White has nothing to do with this, Alice. The hole opened by itself. I wasn't aware. If you want to blame someone, blame me." He tried to look guilty. Sorry Alice.

Alice was silent the entire time. She's deciding whether or not to believe Nightmare. His words didn't seem trustable, but he could be a trustworthy fellow and he's the one who supposedly knew about the hole. But she just couldn't get that feeling out of her. If Peter had nothing to do with this, then why did he look so sad before the Assembly? Well he could be sad because of other reasons, but Alice felt that whatever the reasons were, somehow they're connected to this. But she couldn't just accuse Peter or Nightmare. What if she's wrong? She'll feel guilty because she accused them for something they didn't do. But Nightmare looked like he's feeling guilty enough. Could she trust his words? They only met a couple times, and when they met, he spoke in somewhat riddle like at the end of it. But mostly, he spoke the truth. She focused her eyes again on him and contemplated her decision.

Pierce stayed silent. He didn't know Alice would be this mad not knowing Lemy's a foreigner. If he knew she would be like this, he would've told her when they met at the forest. Little did he know it's not going to be much different than this. He thought he's the one guilty here because he lost Lemy. But apparently, looking at the situation and Nightmare's facial expression and gesture, Nightmare's guilty too.

Gray studied the atmosphere well and listened to every single word his master had said. He knew it wasn't the truth because he was there when the white rabbit brought Remy in. But he needed to match his master's story should Alice asked him. He didn't like lying to Alice, but if it needed to be done, he will. He gazed at Alice's face and found her still quiet in her seat with a hard expression on her face. Somehow he could understand her feelings, but he silently hoped that she would believe his master's story. He watched as Alice closed her eyes. A minute later, she opened her eyes and her expression turned softer.

"I believe you."

She actually believed it? Gray looked at her with unbelievable feeling inside him, but he kept his stature still and maintained his usual expression. He glanced at his master and waited for his answer.

Nightmare gazed at Alice. After a few seconds, he offered a soft smile. "Thank you."

Alice smiled as well. But she gave an annoyed look after that. "That still didn't answer my question. Why didn't you tell me?"

Nightmare put on a pout and looked away, "I'm afraid you'll get mad when you saw her injured."

"I'll be more than mad if she's injured and you kept me in the dark."

Gray felt bad lying to Alice. But he was glad she actually bought that. He decided to join in to ease the atmosphere.

"We're sorry Alice. It was a simple matter, but we're too scared to tell you." Gray said apologetically.

She sighed and looked at him. "It's alright. At least she's alive. But now I'm very worried. She's still injured. She must be very scared now." she looked away with a frown.

Pierce offered a gloomy expression as well and spoke up, "Yes chu! She must be so very scared right now and calling for us! Oh Lemy..." his expression sad.

"Remy. It's Remy. Short for Remilia. Not Lemy." Nightmare corrected.

"But I called her Lemy and she didn't protest chu." Pierce said.

Nightmare ignored Pierce and touched his own forehead. Problem with Alice solved. He just have to visit the white rabbit later to match the story. It's a good thing Peter kept it all to himself until now. He silently thanked that rabbit. Now Remy. He tried to sense where she's currently at, but he can't find her. He could sense Peter in the castle, but he couldn't sense Remy anywhere. Is it because that she's not part of the game? Nightmare bit his lip. This is bad. He's very worried.

Alice looked at Gray, "Have you searched everywhere in Clover?"

Gray nodded, "Yes. I even widened the searching area."

Alice sighed. "I hope we can find her soon."

Nightmare looked at Pierce, "Pierce."

"Yes chu?" Pierce answered.

"When you left her, was she—" Nightmare stopped and suddenly stayed still.

The other three in the room noticed his pause and looked him.

Nightmare narrowed his eyes after a few moments before slamming them shut and bit his lips. The other three watched as Nightmare's expression morphed a few times from one to another. Then they saw as a tear slid down his cheeks and he smiled softly. This happened for a few minutes before Alice spoke up.

"What is it Night—"

"Shh." Hushed Gray.

Alice looked at Gray, who had his forefinger to his lips and shaking his head, then to Pierce who kept his lips shut. She decided to stay quiet and waited until Nightmare recovered from whatever it is.

Nightmare was like that for about fifteen minutes before he finally opened his eyes.

"She's at the Amusement Park. Gowland took her in."

Bright expression adorned their faces.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Cat Man

I have no idea for White Day. NO IDEA!

Thank you for keeping up with this story until now.. I hope I can make more surprises in the future. And welcome to the new readers!

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my characters and this story.

* * *

Blue and green were the color she saw. It was like the time when she first met Nightmare in her dream. Does that mean she's dreaming right now?

"Remy?" she heard Nightmare called behind her.

She turned back and saw Nightmare looking at her with narrowed eyes. She smiled brightly at him.

"Nightmare!" she yelled at him happily.

Nightmare dashed at her like a comet and opened his arms. She reacted and opened her arms too, happily embracing him. He hugged her tight and buried his face on her hair, trying to get as many of her as he could. He felt like she had been gone for ages and they finally meet again. It felt strange to him, this feeling inside him. What he felt right now was something he had never felt before. It was like... He had lost something so precious to him, and he finally found it again. He didn't know what this is, but he felt very... Content... That he can finally reached her, even though it's only a dream.

Remy smiled happily while hugging him. She didn't mind him hugging her so tight. He must've missed her so much and worried about her. She missed him too, and she's happy that they could meet again. He's the first person she knew in Wonderland and had been so kind to her and welcomed her at his house. But she felt sorry that she made him worry like this. She wanted to cry because she felt it's her fault, but she cried a lot lately and she's embarrassed to cry again. She didn't want to be a crybaby, she wanted to be like her sister who's so strong and never easily cries. So she gulped down the lump in her throat and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Nightmare." Remy said.

"It's alright." Nightmare whispered softly, his voice trembled just for a little bit in the end.

She felt his something brushed behind her left ear and tensed at its coldness. What was that?

"Nightmare?" she called, she glanced at him but she could only see his hair.

"I miss you." He whispered. Still didn't intend to let her go.

She smiled, "Me too. And Gway too!"

He still wanted to hug her, so he hugged her still and rubbed her back. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Still smiling, she nodded. "I'm resting now."

"Good." He smiled. "Where are you now?"

"In the infirmary. I think... At the amusement park!"

Nightmare frowned. That's so far. How could she get that far in only a few time changes?

"Oh Nightmare! I met a doctor! And a man with red hair and a braid, and a faceless lady! I was surprised!" she laughed.

His smile grew. Her laugh was like chime in his ears. Sweeping away his questions for a while, he tried to enjoy his short time with her.

He finally let her go after a few more moments and looked at her. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Not really. I fainted when I saw eyeless lady, and my head hurts a lot when I met red haired man. Even though they were nice to me." Then she frowned when he looked at his face. There's a tear sliding down his right cheek. But she didn't ask him anything.

Nightmare frowned again. "You fainted?"

She nodded, "But I'm okay now! The doctor gave me pain killers and tuna sandwich!" she smiled brightly.

That didn't soothe his worry, but at least he knew she's in another role holder's territory and not somewhere else unknown. They could go and pick her up.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he felt the dream closing in. That was too fast. But this time he felt as if something was trying to push him away. She's not waking up, but she's going deeper into her sleep. Is this the reason why he couldn't get into her dream? He decided to save that for later. He won't be able to hold it much longer.

"I will come and pick you up." He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Alright. I will wait for you." She smiled cheerfully. She's happy that she could finally meet Nightmare again and excited that he would come to pick her up.

"Until then, Remy." He said, then everything starting to fade.

She frowned. "Nightmare?" she called out to him.

"See you soon Remy." She heard his voice faintly as she succumbed deeper into her sleep.

* * *

Boris slammed the infirmary's front door with a bang.

Patrick jolted in his seat.

"Bory! Don't slam my door!" he yelled.

Boris ignored him and sniffed the air. And then he walked to the door on the left side of the infirmary and tried to open it, but he found it locked. The cat turned to Patrick. "Why did you lock it?"

"To stop the likes of you." Patrick stood and walked over to him. He put his hands on either side of his hips, "Apologize!" he yelled again.

Boris sheepishly smiled, "Sorry... She's here isn't she? That girl with pink eyes and bandaged head."

Patrick crossed his arms. "And what if she is? She's resting right now and I can't let anyone in."

"Did she ask you to do that?" Boris raised one of his eyebrows.

"No. I asked myself to do that." Patrick walked back to his desk and pulled out his drawer. "What business do you have with her, Bory?"

He walked up to him. "Alice scolded me for jumping at Pierce. I didn't know he was carrying the girl."

Patrick glanced at him briefly before rummaging his drawer, "I thought you like getting scolded by her?"

"Well yeah... If she wasn't pulling my ear." Boris huffed and touched his left ear, remembering the force Alice used to that ear and shuddered.

Patrick chuckled. "And you said you're aware of your surroundings."

"Hey, drop it." Boris shot annoying look at the ape.

Patrick pulled out his wallet and closed his drawer. "If you insist on seeing her, watch her for me. I need to go buy some things." He walked to the door Boris was trying to open earlier.

Boris smiled. "Thanks Pat."

Patrick produced a key from somewhere and unlocked the door before putting the key into his trousers pocket. "Just be quiet. I don't want her to wake up. I'll be back soon."

Boris gave a thumb up. "Got it." He entered the room as Patrick went out.

He closed the door gently and walked to her bed. He hopped onto the other bed soundlessly and watched her intently.

'This is the girl I saw at the tower.' He thought after a few glances.

He couldn't see her eyes right now, but he did notice the bandage. And he instantly knew she was the girl, partly because she smelled like the mouse. He's fought his inner feeling to jump on her and eat her up. Alice wouldn't like that, so he sat on the bed watching her calmly. She only smelled like him, she's not like him. She has no mouse ears either so she can't be a mouse.

But who is she though? He had never seen her before. Her features could belong to anyone. Black hair, rather chubby cheeks, a cute small nose, and plump lips. His lips twitched up a little as he saw her smiled in her sleep. Well she's pretty cute. No wonder Alice was so mad at him earlier. A cute little girl was injured and he almost jumped at her. He had to thank Alice later for stopping him at the Clover Tower.

He looked at the sleeping little girl and noticed something black beside her. He glanced at that black thing, it was a hat. He took it and sniffed at it. He instantly scrunched up his face. Ughh it reeks that mouse. So this is what he smelled earlier. He needed to get rid of it.

He leapt from the bed and walked to the door. He opened the front door and threw it carelessly into the air before closing the door again. He didn't care where it land, just far away enough would be acceptable at the moment. He retreated back into her room. Now with it gone, he would do better at watching her. He returned to his position on the bed and sniffed the air, it was reduced a little bit, but she still reeked his scent. She did smell like that mouse. He sighed. But he'll try to bear with it and waited her to wake up.

She was so quiet. He didn't know how long it was for her to wake up, but he patiently wait.

She eventually woke up. And his yellow eyes watched her intently at her stirring form.

Remy stirred to her right side and opened her eyes slowly. She's still at the infirmary. She reached up and rubbed her eyes. Why are dreams so short? She wanted to see Nightmare more. She hoped he would come pick her up soon. She missed her pirate friend.

She sat up and saw someone sat on the other bed. She turned her head to the person and saw a man looking at her intently. She studied his appearance and felt that she had seen him before. Black clothing, purple red hair and long scarf...furry, purple red scarf..with shiny decorations, marking under his eye and on his stomach. Why did he look familiar? She also noticed he had eyes, cat ears on his head and a tail. So he's not a faceless like the lady before. He had eyes. A slit yellow eyes, like a cat. He had cat ears too, he must be a cat man. They stared for a few moments before he broke the silence.

"Hey." He said cheerfully with a smile.

"H-Hello..." she replied.

"You okay?" he asked.

She touched her head and closed her eyes for a few moments before nodding her head. "Better." She gave him a small smile.

"Sorry for jumping at you." He smiled apologetically.

She tilted her head. "Jump at me?"

"At the Clover Tower."

She blinked her eyes, confused. "Sorry. Wemy don't understand. Clover Tower?"

He paused for a second. "You don't remember? The mouse was carrying you and ran." How could she not know Clover Tower? She had been there.

Remy thought for a while and everything clicked. He was the man that visited Nightmare's house. She saw him from the window. He's a cat man? Was this the cat Pierce talked about? So he ran away from this cat man? And tower? Was it Nightmare's house? She didn't know Nightmare lives in a tower. She didn't even open her eyes to look when Pierce took her away. She was too busy feeling the pain that time, so she ignored everything and forgot about it.

"Piws ran away from you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I jumped at him on instinct. But I didn't know he was carrying you." The cat man answered.

She frowned a little, "Piws so scared. Don't do that again pwease."

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry.. I can't promise you that."

"Why?" she asked.

"I get hungry when I see that mouse." He answered.

She paused. She suddenly remembered the cartoon she watched every morning. It was about a cat that always chases a mouse. This made her wonder.

"Cats always chase mouse?" she asked curiously.

He smiled and nodded, "Yup."

She looked at her feet for a few seconds before turning at him again. "But pwease twy."

He frowned a bit, "What?"

"Twy." She repeated.

"Mm. I didn't get that. Did you say 'try'?" he tilted his head.

"Yes." She nodded, smiling.

He smiled awkwardly and scratched his head. He chuckled. "Okay... But it's not a promise."

She smiled brightly. "Okay!"

"Hey."

"Hmm?" she looked at him.

"When you said Piws, did you mean Pierce? The mouse who carried you?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"You're a lisp?" he raised his eyebrows.

She blinked and giggled. Someone finally get it. "Yes."

He laughed softly. "You don't look sad being one."

She smiled smugly. "I don't."

"Really? Isn't it annoying?" he smiled.

She laughed, "It's very annoying. But Wemy okay with it."

He smiled again. She's so funny and cute. He liked how her eyes shone when she talked and her laughter sounded like cute little bells in his ears. His ears flickered and his tail swayed. He liked it. He wanted to see that light and hear that laugh again.

He moved to her bed to get closer and sat across from her, by her feet.

"Is your name Wemy?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No."

An idea popped in his head. "Let's play a game then."

Remy smiled. She likes games. "What game?"

"I'll guess your name. And you guess my name. Three strikes and you get a pinch on the face. How about it?" he smiled widely.

Remy smiled brightly. "Okay!"

"I'll go first. Mmm." He stared at her with a hand on his chin.

She waited for him to guess.

"Lemy."

She smiled. That's what Pierce called her. "Nope."

He raised his eyebrows. "Wrong? Okay. Your turn." He smiled.

"No clue?" she tilted her head.

"Oh yeah you gave me a hint earlier. Let's see.." he thought for a while.

"No hard hints pwease.. My head hurts if I think too hard." She said.

He blinked but smiled. "Okay. Mm... The opposite of exciting and... Hot." He smirked. He didn't like the hint, but he let it slide. If you guys know what I mean.

She blinked. "Hmm.." she thought for a while. The opposite of exciting is boring, and the opposite of hot is cold. Boring.. Cold..

She looked at him, "Bowco?"

He grinned. "Strike one."

"Aww..."

"My turn. Mmm." He could feel it on the tip of his fingers, but he decided to go wrong this time. "Nemy."

She grinned. "Nope! Strike two!"

"Naww~" he smiled.

She giggled. "Me next! Mmm..." she narrowed her eyes a bit. "Boweeze?"

"What's that? Z?"

She nodded.

"Noppe." He stressed the 'p'. "Strike two for you. One more and I get to pinch you." He grinned.

She giggled. This is fun! She likes it!

"Alright. My last turn." Boris straightened up in his seat. He smiled. "Remy."

She gasped. He got it right!

"Did I guess right?"

She smiled widely. "Yes!"

"Yahoo!" he pumped his fists to the air. "Now your turn, Remy. Careful, this is the last turn." He smiled at her.

She bit her lip. What next? She didn't get anything else from those words. Borco out, Boreeze also out. What next? She hummed unconsciously.

He grinned. "Give up?"

She shook her head. She tried to think harder, but then she felt a very faint pulse on her head. She sighed inwardly. Well it's just a game right?

"Borice?" she tilted her head.

He kept silent for a while. He wanted to make her curious. After that, he made a slashing pose with his hands. "Sssttrike three. You're out."

"Aww..." she smiled sadly.

He laughed softly. "It's Boris."

She looked at him and smile. "Bowis." She repeated after him.

He nodded. Then he pinched both of her cheeks softly. She laughed lightly.

"Nice to meet you Remy." Boris said.

"Nice to meet you too Bowis!" she exclaimed.

"So~ What were you doing with that mouse?" he casually asked.

"Piws?" She answered.

"Uh huh. At the Clover Tower."

"Clover Tower, you mean Nightmare's house?" she tilted her head.

He blinked. She really doesn't know about Clover Tower? Where did she live? In a cave?

"Uh.. Yeah... Weren't you there for the assembly?"

"No. Nightmare said it's boring. He told me to stay in my room."

He frowned. "Mustn't all of us in this land attend the Assembly? It's in the rules."

She looked at him with confused face. "What rule?"

"The...game?"

"What game?"

Boris's frown deepens. He can't believe this girl. She's so clueless. How could she still be a role holder if she can't remember the rules?

"Can I touch your ears Bowis?" Remy asked, pointing at his ears. She couldn't help it, she's so curious seeing his ears twitched. They're so cute!

He blinked. "Uh... Sure." He got on all fours and leaned closer.

She raised her hands and touched his ears. She ran her hands through his fur and the pink side of his ears. Uwaa~ They're so cute~ She grinned happily and rubbed it softly.

Boris tensed and bit his lips. "D-Don't rub it..." he whispered softly.

"But it's so cute Bowis!" she smiled and continued her rubbing. "Uwwaa~"

"Mmmhh~..." Boris closed his eyes and tried to stifle his moans. It felt good. No. No no! He can't be feeling good! He tried to keep his composure and fight the feeling away. "R-R-Remy..."

Remy didn't hear him. She also didn't notice Boris was muffling his moans and instead happily rubbing her hand on his soft fur. Her thumbs swirling the inside part of his ears in a circle motion, right at the soft cartilage. She liked the feeling of the pink soft skin on her thumbs.

'Oh sweet catnip that felt so good..' he gritted his teeth and purred. He had never felt this before. It's so good he didn't want it to stop. "Rremy..." he called again.

But she wasn't listening. She's feeling so happy right now and lost in her own lala land.

Damn it! No! He's a big, strong predator, he can't show his weakness! Not in front of a little girl!

He tried fighting it again. But it's no use, it's getting into him. "Rrrrhhhemyy... Stttohp.." Dang! He sounded so lewd!

Remy looked at him and noticed his behavior changed. She stopped rubbing and Boris collapsed on her legs. She looked at him wide eyed. He was breathing heavily. What's wrong with him? Did she do something wrong?

"B-Bowis? You okay?" she asked worriedly.

He sucked in his breath and after a few moments he mumbled, "Hahh... Hh..hine..."

She blinked several times. Hine? Did he mean fine? If he's fine then why did he act like this? Did she hurt him?

"Wemy hurt you?" she asked, her voice cracked a little.

He widened his eyes. "No!" he looked up at her, "No.. No you didn't.."

Her face still wore that worried expression and waited for his response.

He caught his breath and exhaled. "You didn't hurt me Remy..."

"Th-Then why you..."

He breathed in normal. "It's..." he sighed and sat up. "It felt weird."

She looked carefully at him, "Get pet?"

He glanced at her. She didn't pet him, she rubbed his ears. But it's pretty much the same. He nodded.

"Bowis... Don't like get pet?" she asked.

"No it's..." he glanced away. "I've never been petted before. No one ever petted me in the head, not even my ears. I scratched them away before they can touch me."

"But you didn't scratch me.." she said.

"Because you asked my permission."

She only stared at him.

And then he continued, "I thought you were only touching though."

She grimaced, "Sorry..."

"Hey~ It's okay. I don't hate it!" He smiled brightly.

She thought for a while. And then tilted her head again. "How does it feel?"

He stared at her. "What?"

"Get pet?"

"Mmm... I rather like it." 'I LOVE IT!' he thought.

She blinked her eyes twice and looked at him timidly. "Do you like?"

"Hm?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Do you like... Get pet?" she asked again.

He blinked at this. He didn't answer it immediately and just looked at her.

When he didn't answer, she continued talking. "I'll pet you if you want to. I'll rub your ears. It's fluffy and Wemy likes it." She smiled nervously. Faint pink tainted her cheeks.

Boris raised his eyebrows. He's a big cat and he shouldn't be accepting that. He has pride. He didn't want to show his weakness to just anybody. But he had a feeling she's not just anybody. He could still feel her little fingers on his ears. It felt so good when she rubbed him. He wanted to stay no and regained his pride. But if she offered him something so good while looking so cute like that, how can he resist? It's okay if it's just her right? As long as she kept it to herself and he didn't make it look like his weakness.

"Alright. Please pet me?" he smiled widely at her.

She smiled brightly and bobbed her head. "Okay!" she positioned her feet and patted her thighs. "Come'ere!"

He crawled to her and put his chin on her skirt. She put her hands on his head and started petting him. He purred at the sensation.

"Is it good?" she asked.

"Mmmhm~ Good~" he answered, smiling widely while still closing his eyes.

She smiled and worked her hands to his ears. She rubbed his ears like before and he meowed softly, his tail swaying around. She giggled.

'He's so cute!' she thought.

He reached his arms out and hugged her waist. He pulled himself closer to her and buried his face into her stomach, happily purring away. She giggled again.

"It tickles Bowis." She said between giggles.

"Ish sho ghood Memy~ Please mub morrre~" his voice muffled a bit as he slowly nuzzled his head against her stomach.

She laughed. "Okay okay." She fulfilled his request. "Ask Wemy anytime for pet okay?"

"Absholutely~"

She laughed again.

He sighed happily. Her bells-like laughter filled his ears like melody. The rhythmic sound he heard joined her laughter like the harmony. And this delightful sensation he felt soaring through his body.

'Ahh.. This is pure bliss...' he thought.

Remy happily watched him. She didn't have a pet and she only pet animals once when she was at the zoo. Her mother didn't want any pet inside the house. So she never felt what having pets like. But she liked petting Boris. He's so different from an animal even though he looked like one. He can think, he can speak, and he can feel. He's a person, he's not an animal. He just has animal ears, that's all.

'Is Pierce like Boris?' she thought. She felt a pulse in her head. She's thinking too hard again.

She sighed. Then she looked to her side and blinked. Where's Pierce's hat?

She wandered her eyes down, to the other bed, to the cabinets, everywhere in the room but she couldn't find that black hat anywhere. Then she remembered what Patrick said.

 _"_ _Aaaaaanything can happen in Wonderland."_

She blinked. Did Pierce's hat grew feet and ran off?

She imagined that black hat suddenly grew tiny feet with big white shoes and a brown tail similar to Pierce's, then jumped down from the bed and ran away to the door. She blinked several times. What.

She shook her head immediately and looked at Boris. "Bowis?"

The cat was still happily purring, enjoying the pleasure she's giving. But he responded. "Mmm."

"You see running hat?" she asked.

"Ahhh~ No~"

She paused and chose her words, "Do you see a black hat?" she scratched behind his ears.

"Ah! Ah! Yesh!"

Her face cheered a bit, "Where is it?"

"I throw it away!" he happily answered.

"EHH?"

Boris jolted at the sudden volume. He blinked a few times and sat up. "Wh-What is it Remy?"

"You twow it away?!" shock painted her face.

"What?" he blinked, looking flustered.

"Piws hat...?"

"Oh." He said calmly, then he smiled. "Yeah."

She looked horrified. "Why?!"

"It's smelled the mouse."

"But it's Piws hat!"

"That's why I throw it away."

"You can't do that!"

"Why?"

"It's Piws hat!"

"I told you that's why I throw it away."

"But you can't—Ahh!" she put her hands on her face exasperatedly. "Bwing it back!" she yelled at him.

Boris frowned. "No."

"Bwing it back, Bowis! It's Piws!" she looked at him desperately.

"But Remy... The petting."

"No pet again!"

His eyes widened. "What?! No! Pet me again!"

"No pet if hat don't go back!" she looked at him furiously.

He gasped. "You can't do that!"

"Why?!" she furrowed her eyebrows deeper.

"Because I like your petting!" he yelled.

"That's why I won't pet you!" she yelled back.

"Why?!"

"You twow Piws hat!"

"Why did you care about that stupid hat more than petting me?!"

"It's Piws hat! He let me bowwow I have to give it back! Now BWING IT BACK!" she screamed.

"WHOAY WHOAY WHOAAAAAYYYY!" Patrick appeared between the two of them in a flash.

He can't believe it! He just left for a few minutes and there's a riot already! The doctor ape looked at the two of them with disbelief. The two looked at each other with flaming faces.

"What the hell happened in here?!" he asked the two of them.

Remy's eyes glistened with tears, "Piws hat... Bowis twow it away..." her voice cracked.

Patrick blinked and let his brain translated her language for him. Once he got it, he glanced beside her pillow to look for the hat, which he noticed was missing. Then he turned to Boris. "You throw away the hat?"

"It's just a hat! No big deal!"

"IT'S PIWS!" she screamed.

"SO WHAT?!" Boris yelled back.

"WHOAAAAYYYY!" Patrick yelled loudly and flailed his arms between them.

Remy hiccupped and looked down. It's Pierce's hat, he lent her his hat so that she could hide and now it's gone. How was she supposed to thank Pierce now? She reached to her head as she felt the pain bubbling up and cried softly.

Patrick saw this and pulled her hands away, "Hurt again?" he asked worriedly.

At her small nod, Boris's anger immediately gone. He forgot she's still recovering. His furious face left his face and replaced with concern.

"R-Remy..." he called her. He instantly reached out to her, but his hand was stopped by Patrick.

Boris looked at Patrick as the monkey stood straight and turned to him. He narrowed his eyes to the Cheshire cat. " _You_." The ape doctor said, venom spurting in it.

Boris cringed.

A moment later, he was already out of the infirmary.

Boris turned back, "Wait Pat—", then the front door slammed into his face. "ACK!"

"STAY OUT!" Patrick yelled behind the door.

Boris banged at the door. "Hey let me in!" he fumbled the doorknob before start banging again. "Monkey!"

"I'm not a monkey!"

"Let me in! Remy I'm sorry please don't be mad at me!"

"You made her cry! Go away!"

Boris started kicking the door. "Let me in! Remy please!"

"This is my infirmary! Go away!" yelled Patrick.

The small commotion made some people glanced at the infirmary. But Boris didn't care. He kicked and banged against the infirmary door.

"LET ME IN PATRICK!"

 _BANG BANG_

"PATRICK!"

 _BANG_

"Bring the hat and I'll let you in!"

"But I don't know where it landed!"

 _BANG BANG_

"Stop banging my door!"

"How am I supposed to bring it if I don't know where it is?!"

 _BANG_

"THEN GO FIND IT STUPID!"

"AAAAAAAARRRGGHHHH" Boris kicked at the door once again and ran off furiously.

Patrick waited for a few longer before he released the door and sighed. "Stupid pussy."

"Doctor?" he heard the little girl called. He almost forgot about her. He ran to her room.

"Wemy! You okay?!" he asked worriedly as he came by her side.

"Hurts..." she whispered.

Patrick bit his bottom lip. He can't give her anymore pain killers. Then he sat beside her.

"Sorry Femy, no more pain killers. I'll rub your head a'ight? Here here..." he pulled her to lean on him and rubbed her head.

She sniffled softly and leaned on him. She felt his fingers rubbed her head gently and closed her eyes. "Piws hat.."

"I'll make sure he came back with Pierce's hat. Okay? Now I want you to relax..." he soothed.

"But Piws..." she hiccupped.

"Shh shh sshh~ You have to relax Memy. Or the pain won't go away." He looked at her sadly.

She pouted and hid her face to his white coat. She tried to calm down.

"Shh shh shh~" he said softly, gently rubbing her back too. "Don't worry. He'll bring it back. Just see."

She nodded and tried to relax.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I'm A Wittle Yewwow Fish

Midterm is coming. And I also have another competition coming up this Sunday. :3

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my characters and this story.

* * *

Remy had calmed down and Patrick was glad once again. She went to sleep a few minutes later after the riot and woke up when the time changed to afternoon. She said she felt sticky when she woke up and asked for the restroom. He happily showed her the way. He opened the door near his desk and took her down a rather dim-lighted and small hallway. There were three doors in that hallway, with one on the end, one on the right side, and one where they come from. He opened the door to the right and showed her a small but well-lighted bathroom with shower in it.

He said she could use the shower and she thanked him happily. As she did her things in the bathroom, Patrick asked her to stay in the bathroom until he came back. He thought she would need new clothes to put on when he washed her former dress. He couldn't just let her roam the infirmary wearing only a towel. She'll freeze. She replied a 'yes' and he went on his way. Locking all the doors before he left.

She was happily humming in the bathroom. After she did her activities, she tried loosening her bandage. She removed it with ease since her forehead didn't bleed anymore, and then threw the bandage into the wastebasket. She touched the area near the wound and grimaced. It still hurts. She wanted to see how she looked like with this wound, but the sink mirror is too high for her to reach. She only hoped this wound didn't make her forehead look so bad.

Then she walked to the shower and turned it on. She sighed happily as the water raining down on her. Her wound stung a bit when the water hit, but she tried bearing with it and took her time to clean herself. She spotted two plastic bottles in front of her, under the shower. She took both and looked at the label. A liquid soap and a shampoo.

'It must be Patrick's.' She thought.

She put the shampoo back and clicked the soap bottle open. She sniffed the scent. It smelled fresh fruity like and... Soap. She giggled. She poured it on her hand a little and put the bottle back. She started singing one of her favorite song.

 _"_ _I'm a little yewwow fish in a deep bwue sea~ Won't somebody help me?"_ she sang.

She rubbed her hands and made bubbles appeared. _"I'm a little yewwow fish in a deep bwue sea~ Won't somebody save me?"_

She started applying the foam all over her body, cleaning herself while happily singing.

* * *

Patrick had asked one of Gowland's female workers to fetch him some clothes for Remy while he waited in front of the clothing store. The news about her spread fast like disease in the Amusement Park. But he's glad that nobody seemed to know she's a foreigner. The rumor he heard only that a cute role holder from other land came to visit Gowland. He scoffed at that.

The faceless woman came back with two shopping bags after twenty minutes.

"I'm sure she'll like it doc!" the faceless woman said, she was smiling happily.

"Really? What did you choose?" Patrick asked curiously. He peeked inside the bags.

"Yellow! I heard her hair is black, so I picked out the color that will make her stand out!" she exclaimed happily.

He smirked as he peeked the clothing she had chosen. 'I can't wait to see her in this.' He thought.

"Thanks. I'll bring this back. You can keep the change." He hurriedly ran back.

"You're welcome doc~" she waved her hands and smiled.

Patrick rounded a corner and dodged some faceless. He passed the food court, took a left, and he could already see the infirmary. He dived his right hand into his lab pocket to search for the keys while holding onto the bags with his left hand. When he finally got them, he thrust them into the key lock and clicked it. He opened the door after he shoved the keys back into his pocket.

He ran to the door beside his desk and could hear someone singing. He blinked and opened the door. He listened for a while before smiling. She's singing.

He tiptoed to the front of the bathroom door and put his right ear on the wood.

 _"_ _It isn't such a big commotion~ All you need is magic potion~ And with a wiggle a swish! A spwash and a spwish! You're a fish!"_ he could hear her giggled. _"Help me~"_ his smile widened.

'Oh she's so cute!' he thought. Then he knocked on the door. "Hemy~ You done?" he asked cheerfully.

She stopped singing and looked at the door. "Not yet! I haven't shampoo my hair!" she yelled back.

"Well I'll be waiting here then." Patrick said, leaning himself against the wall opposite the door.

"You don't mind me singing?!" she asked from the bathroom. She thought he wouldn't hear her if she didn't raise her voice.

"Nope! Keep singing!" he replied cheerfully.

"You won't get jealous~?" she grinned and turned off the shower.

He laughed. "I maybe bad at singing, but I don't get jealous if people sing better than me."

"Reeeaallly~" she took his shampoo bottle. "Can I use your shampoo?!"

"Okay that's a lie. Oh use it use it!"

She clicked the bottle cap open and sniffed. "It's grape!" she exclaimed. She poured it down on her hand before putting the bottle back. She rubbed it on her hair, carefully avoiding her wound and started singing again.

 _"_ _I'm a little yewwow fish in a deep bwue sea~ Won't somebody help me? I'm a little yellow fiwsh in a deep bwue sea~ Won't somebody save me?"_ she sang again.

He laughed. Oh my she's too cute!

"Hey! I sing the notes right!" she said.

He grinned. "I don't even know notes can be sung."

"You said you're a doctor!"

"I _am_ a doctor."

"You must know notes right?!" she giggled.

He frowned. "Yess... That's why I'm confused why you sing notes. Notes are written. Not sung."

"They're singing notes!" she yelled. He didn't know that? No wonder his singing was bad.

"What?" he asked.

"The way you made your voice high and low to sing good!"

He blinked. "Do I need to know that?"

"YES!" she yelled loudly. She turned on the shower.

He frowned again. "Why?"

"Your singing bad!" she laughed.

He grinned. "Then teach me!"

"A few notes, okay!" she turned off the shower and took the towel she hung on the sink. "I'm almost done!"

"Okay... Hey!" he called.

"What is it?!" she dried herself with the towel.

"Guess what my shampoo last month."

There was a pause, then a clicked was heard and the door opened slightly. Her head appeared.

"Shampoo?" she had a frown on her face. Why did he have to ask something so random?

He smiled cheekily, "Here's your clothes."

She took the bags and closed the door again. He heard another click and some rustlings.

"Apple?! No! Umm~ Mango!" she yelled.

He frowned and smiled at the same time, "You were following me?!"

"You told me to guess!"

"Well how did you get that right?"

He could hear some more rustlings. Talking to her was so much fun! He waited until she finished dressing. She didn't answer for a few minutes. Then he heard some clicks and the rustlings finally stopped.

"I can't put on the shoes!" she yelled.

"Did you finish with the outfit?" he asked.

There was a pause and then he heard laughing. It echoed through the walls and he could hear it clearly. He blinked his eyes several times and muffled his laugh. That was her laugh?! That was so cute!

"Yes! Coming out!" he heard her yelled.

He was trying to recover from his giggling fits when the bathroom door swayed open.

He examined her with that onyx eyes of his and found himself grinning happily. Oh he could die of cuteness overload right now and he's going to be perfectly okay with it. He silently thanked that faceless woman at the clothing shop. Her choice was great!

"How do I look?" she smiled.

He looked at her from head to toe. Her black shoulder-length hair was still a bit wet and let loose. She was wearing a white buttoned-up shirt with short puffy sleeves, a black thin bow, yellow sleeveless vest with blue diamond decorations, and yellow pumpkin shorts. She was holding a pair of short brown boots with dark brown laces undone.

"Here here! Come! Let's put those on first!" he walked back into the infirmary and she followed him.

They went to the couch. She sat on it and he put on the shoes for her. He tied the shoe laces with a bow knot and stood back. She tilted her head to the right a bit and put on a cute smile.

"How do I look?" she asked again.

He grinned. "You're so cute!" he exclaimed.

Her face rose, "Really?!"

He nodded his head furiously.

She put her hands on her cheeks and laughed happily. Patrick bit his lips as he couldn't stop smiling. She's just so cute that he wanted to hug her right then and there. But he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. So he just stood there in front of her while trying to contain his excitement.

She noticed him staring, "What's wrong doctor?"

He hummed and pouted. "Mmmm~ I wanna hug you~"

She laughed and opened her arms. "Huggies!"

The ape squealed and hugged her in a flash. She laughed as she hugged him by the couch, while he kneeled on the floor in front of her. He widely smiled.

"Oh I'm so happy!" Patrick exclaimed.

Remy laughed. "Me too!"

Patrick's happy because his patient had calmed down and currently looking bright. She's the most wonderful, kind, cute, pretty, clever, (the list goes on) little girl who is also very thoughtful he had never met before. Are foreigners this wonderful or it's just her? Patrick didn't want to think anymore. He's just so happy.

'It's so wonderful meeting her.' He thought.

While Remy, she's happy because she'll see Nightmare again soon and that she could get rid of the stickiness on her body that's been making her uncomfortable. Moreover, Patrick got a cute outfit for her to wear!

'It's so wonderful to be clean.' She thought.

* * *

Alice closed the front door of the Clock Tower with some difficulties. She had returned from Clover a few minutes ago and immediately stepped back out because Julius ran out of parts. She left for Clover in the evening, spent almost one time change on the road, and two time changes in the tower (because Nightmare insisted she stayed and talked with her for while), and one more time change on the road. So that makes her left the Clock Tower for four time changes. No wonder Julius was annoyed when she came back.

It's night now, and she had just arrived (again) at the Clock Tower, bringing some parts Julius had asked. She hoisted the bag up in her hands and walked up the stairs. When she finally reached his work room, she fumbled with door and entered.

"Ju-Julius... It's heavy." She said.

Julius immediately walked to her and took the bag from her. "Sorry. I should have reduced the quantity."

Alice wiped the sweat on her forehead. "It's alright. It's my fault I came back late."

Julius walked to his desk. "Still."

"I said it's alright. Do you want some coffee?" Alice asked.

He set the bag down on his desk and took all of the parts out. "Yes please."

"Alright." Then she went to the kitchen.

After the coffee's done, Alice took the mug to Julius. She entered the room again and put the mug on his desk.

"Thank you." Julius said. He took the mug as Alice went to sit at the table. "Gowland stopped by."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. He invited you to his place. The girl you're looking for is there." He sipped his coffee.

Alice smiled. "It's true then." She sighed happily. "I'm glad she's there."

"Who told you?"

"Nightmare."

Julius didn't comment on that. He sipped his coffee then looked at her. "Is it true? She's a foreigner?"

Alice looked at him. "Nightmare and Gray said so. Even Pierce said so. But I'll be convinced if I see her myself."

"How did the mouse know?"

"They slept together and he listened to her heart." Alice shrugged.

The mortician frowned. The story didn't match. Gowland told him that the girl was alone. She fainted and is currently recovering in the infirmary.

"Gowland said she was alone."

"Well she was, after Pierce lost her in the woods."

Julius sighed. Stupid mouse.

"He said he was trying to lose someone. And that someone was trying to hurt them." she frowned.

He sipped his coffee.

"And what did Nightmare said about the girl?" he glanced at Alice.

Alice looked at him again, "The hole opened by itself and the girl fell into it."

He was silent after that.

"Aah I'm tired! Let me rest for a while Julius." She crossed her arms under her chin.

Julius put his mug down. "Go ahead."

Alice laid her head down on her hands and closed her eyes.

Julius took his wrench and started working again. His mind clouded with the things about the new foreigner. He couldn't help but averted his mind towards the caterpillar and the white rabbit. They must be the one behind all of this. It can't be anyone else. They're also the closest to these kinds of things, so if they said they're innocent, that's a big fat lie.

What were they thinking? Taking another foreigner in when Alice's game still on. Julius couldn't think of any sane reason for them to do rash things like this. He just had to ask them himself.

"Do you know her?" Alice suddenly asked.

Julius glanced at her. Knowing perfectly who she was asking about, he answered, "No."

Alice raised her head and looked at him. "But you look like you knew something before I left."

Julius took a moment before answering, "It's her eyes. You mentioned pink eyes."

She looked up for a few seconds, like she was remembering something, before she looked at him again. "Yes, I did. What about it?"

He tinkered again, "Pink eyes are very rare in Wonderland. I felt familiar when you mentioned her eyes. I thought it was a role holder I knew."

"Oh... There is a role holder with pink eyes? Who?" she asked, suddenly became curious.

"There was. She's dead now." He pulled his drawer and searched for some tools.

She frowned. "Hmph. Is she from here? Umm... Country of Hearts?"

"No." He answered. He took out a smaller wrench and closed the drawer. "She was from Diamond."

Alice looked at him, "Diamond... Where's that?"

He took some nuts and worked again, "Far."

"How far?"

"So far."

She huffed, "You're not going to tell me anything more than that, are you?"

Julius took a second to look at her and continued working without saying anything.

Alice shook her head at his respond.

Just then the door opened and revealed Ace in his bloody cape and a bag in hand.

"Hey Julius! I got you some!" He wiggled the bag. Then he spotted Alice. "Oh hey Alice!" he greeted her cheerfully as usual.

As often as she countered Ace like this, Alice was still a bit uncomfortable. She gave a wave, "Hi Ace."

Ace walked to Julius and put the bag on his desk. Julius opened the bag and took out some bloody clocks. The clockmaker then continued his work in silence.

Ace pulled another chair and sat in front of Alice, "So how was it? I heard you went to Clover again."

She glanced at him, her chin still on her arms, "Nothing interesting. How about you?" Alice asked. Wanting to drop the subject she and Julius talked about. "And put away your cape first will you?" she added with a frown.

Ace laughed. "Still can't get used to it?" He then smiled. "I met the mouse today."

Alice's eyebrows rose, "Pierce? What's he doing?"

"On an errand. I never knew his job includes babysitting." Ace said.

"Babysitting?" Julius repeated.

Ace looked at Julius. "Yup. He was carrying a little girl."

Alice blinked. She kind of had that feeling; that the one who was chasing Pierce and made him left the little girl in the forest, was Ace. Pierce didn't say anything about 'who' it is that chased him, but Alice just had a feeling. She glanced at Julius and when their eyes locked, it felt like there's a telepathic connection established briefly in their mind—sharing the same assumption. They looked at Ace after a few moments of silence.

"Why are you two so quiet?" Ace asked.

Julius put down his wrench, "Ace."

The knight glanced at him.

He looked up at him and parted his lips again, "Was the girl wearing a black dress and had a bandage on her head?"

Ace blinked. "Hm? How did you know that? Did you meet them too?"

Julius and Alice sighed. Bingo.

"Why did you chase them?" Julius asked.

"They were acting suspicious. I thought they were hiding a clock."

Alice then massaged her temple. "That girl was injured, Ace. Pierce was taking her back to Clover to get the wound treated."

Ace looked at them both and his usual smile added with a small frown. "Then why did they need to be so secretive about it?"

Julius thought for a while. He didn't want to tell Ace this, but it's better to tell him than leaving him in the dark. Who knows what the knight might do if he find out.

"Because the girl is an outsider. She heals much slower than us." Julius answered him. A hard expression on his face.

Ace looked surprised. "What? Two foreigners?"

Alice looked at Julius abruptly while Julius sighed. No going back now.

"Yes. So next time please—" Alice was cut.

"Then that means..." Ace cut in. "Since I didn't get to kill Alice, I'll kill her." Ace said, that smile still on his face.

Alice slammed her hand down on the table. "No. You. Don't. I won't let you kill her. Get that thought out of your mind."

Ace whistled. "You look scary. I didn't know foreigners are protective to each other."

Alice shot him a look. "Don't."

Ace gave a smile. "I will decide this time Alice. And you don't get a say in this one."

Julius looked at Ace with a disapproving look. "Ace."

But the knight ignored the clockmaker and continued.

"Don't worry. I won't kill her soon. I want to meet her though." Ace leaned back in his chair. His usual expression still intact.

Alice swallowed her saliva. "Please Ace. She's just a little girl."

"Don't worry." The knight brightly smiled. "I won't kill or hurt her the next time I saw her. I mean it."

Julius shook his head as Alice sighed. At least that one is trustable.

"Alright. I'll take your word." Alice said after many considerations.

The Knight of Hearts's smile widened, "So~ Where is she now?" Ace asked.

"Amusement Park. I'll be meeting her in a few time changes." Alice answered. She still needed to make up to Julius for being late.

"Ahh~ I'll visit when my jobs are done." The knight said, standing up.

This worried Alice. She stood and looked at him. "Why don't you go with me?"

Ace glanced at her. Then he smiled. "Don't worry. I won't go back on my words."

She bit her lips.

Julius watched the two of them and noticed Alice's behavior. He could feel she still didn't trust Ace completely. Everyone knew Ace could do anything he wants and is the most unpredictable at times. But he knew his friend. He's still a sworn knight and a man.

"It's alright. You can trust him on this one." Julius finally said.

She glanced at Julius for a second before turning to Ace. And then she sighed. She didn't have much choice.

"Alright." She said.

Ace smiled cheerfully. "Well. I'm going back. Call me again whenever~" He walked to the door.

Alice took a seat again. "Try not to get lost too much again."

"Ace." Julius called.

Ace opened the door and turned to Julius. "Hm?"

Julius paused for a second. "When you did see her, try not to draw your sword at her."

Alice immediately joined, "Yes. She might freak out more than me so don't swing your sword in front of her."

Ace blinked several times before laughing. "Well a bit late for that."

"What do you mean?"

"I swung at her already." He said cheerfully.

Alice wanted to slap his face.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Strangeness

A/N: Italics are flashbacks. And also when a character is singing. Or onomatopeia(s).

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my characters and this story.

* * *

 _"_ _What you writing Patwick?" Remy asked._

 _"_ _Formulas." Patrick answered without looking._

 _She tiptoed to his desk and saw many numbers, letters, and mathematic symbols written on those papers. She didn't know what he's writing, what formulas is, but those papers were definitely filled with complicated things she wouldn't be able to understand until the next ten or fifteen years. If she was able to go back home that is. Big if._

 _She decided to leave the doctor monkey alone and continued on with her activities: wandering around the infirmary. Because Patrick didn't let her go out and she got nothing better to do. She let her pink salmon gems wander around the room and saw a small bookshelf a few inches beside the resting room door. She strolled her feet towards it and stood in front of it. She scanned the top shelf._

 _'_ _Internal bleeding, punctured artery, the law of...' she read the titles in her mind._

 _Those were books for grownups, she's not interested in those. She scanned the second shelf and paused after the fifth book._

 _'_ _The Shell and The Mask.' She read._

 _Now that, she's interested in._

 _"_ _Patwick, can I read this book?" she turned and held the thick book in front of her._

 _Patrick took another paper and began scribbling down again, "Sure sure. Read read."_

 _She returned to the couch and made herself comfy. She gazed at the book cover. It was a dark green book, looked so old, and just a bit dirty. Or dusty. She smiled a little bit and felt curious. So she opened and started reading._

 _After the third chapter she yawned. She turned her attention to the window to look at the time. It was still night and still no signs of Boris._

 _"_ _When will he come back?" she asked out loud._

 _Patrick piled his works and put in a red manila folder. "Soon soon." He replied, still looking busy._

 _She sighed and continued reading._

She fell asleep after that.

"Nemy... Wake up.. Time for breakfast.." Patrick shook her shoulder gently.

She fluttered her eyes open and yawned. Patrick sat beside her as he opened the drink cups to let it cool down a bit. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You fell asleep." The doctor said.

She said nothing and noticed the book she was reading was on the table. Some things were also on the table. There were two plates and two steaming cups. Both plates had sandwich on it and the cups, looked like chocolate milks.

"Is that chocolate milk?" she eyed the cups.

"Yes. You like?"

She grinned and nodded.

"Careful though. It's still a bit hot." Patrick said, watching her with a smile.

She took the cup and blowed a few times before taking a sip.

"Ahh~" she sighed happily.

Patrick chuckled. "I got eggs today. With tomato sauce."

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

They finished about half an hour later and Remy continued reading where she left at. Still, no signs of Boris. Just where did he throw it away? Is it that far that he had trouble finding it?

Patrick finished washing the plates and came back to sit beside her. He noticed she was reading the only fiction book he had on his bookshelf. He never finished reading that book. Not that he doesn't like, he just had so little time to spend on fiction books. He didn't even buy that one, he found it when he was out searching for resources.

"Patwick?" she looked up at him.

"Yessss?" he responded.

"When is Bowis coming back?" she asked.

"Don't worry. He'll come—"

 _Bang bang._

"Hey."

"...soon." Patrick finished.

It wasn't a knock, or angry banging either, but a knock nonetheless. And it was Boris's voice.

"I got the hat. Now let me in." Boris said outside the door.

They both looked at each other. Patrick raised one of his eyebrows. Remy, getting the code, nodded. The doctor stood and went to open the door.

Boris waited as the door opened and he saw Patrick standing there with a flat expression.

The cat held up the black hat in his right hand.

Patrick glanced at the hat for a few seconds, then he glanced at Boris.

"I'm not sure it's the hat." Said Patrick.

"It has the mouse's scent all over it. How can it not be the hat." Boris shot back.

Patrick narrowed his eyes at him. He knew it was the hat, he still remembered it, he's only messing around with Boris. Trying to make him annoyed. But Kemy's waiting, so he decided to be nice. He stepped aside and the cat strode in.

Boris noticed Remy looking at him from the couch. He stood in front of her, across from the coffee table.

'She looked like mini Gowland.' He thought.

He looked at her a bit uneasy because she didn't put on any expression. She was waiting for him to say something. Or do something. He knew that, but he didn't know what. So he let his ears dropped a bit and held the hat out to her.

Remy put the book she was reading on the table and stood. She took the hat gently and examined it. Black with silver decoration. Yep, it's Pierce's. Even though it's dirty and the cinnamon smell already gone, it still looked Pierce's. She smiled.

"Sorry." Boris muttered, looking down.

She looked at him and gave a smile. "I forgive you."

He perked up, "Really?"

She nodded, still smiling.

He lightened up immediately.

Patrick scoffed and closed the door. He came up to Remy and held out his hand. "Let me wash it for you. It's dirty."

Remy gave the hat to him. The doctor took it and disappeared to the small-hallway door.

She turned to Boris and said, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm just returning it. Can I get a rub now?" Boris asked. He blinked at her innocently.

She giggled. "You can."

"YES!" he leapt to her left. He positioned the back of his head on her thigh and let her pet him.

"Mwrrrr~" he purred happily and closed his eyes when she scratched the back of his ears.

Remy giggled.

He smelled a scent coming from her. "Hey Remy?"

"Mmm? Yes?"

"Why do you smell like the monkey now?" he asked.

"I use Patwick's soap and shampoo." She answered, still rubbing his head.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes turned to slit for a millisecond. "Hmph. I don't like it."

She blinked, "Eh? Why?" sniffed herself. "It's fruity."

He sat up beside her and hoisted her to sit on his thigh. He then hugged her from her back and nuzzled to her shoulders and back.

"Bowis?" she side-glanced at him but she couldn't see his face. He didn't reply.

She didn't understand. He could have just asked her if he wanted a hug...or cuddle.

"You can ask Wemy if you want to hug." She said with a smile.

"Why do you look like mini Gowland either? I don't like it." he voiced out. He didn't like it. Her smell, her clothes. She did look cute though. She would be look better in—

He blinked. What was that?

"Sorry Remy. What did you say?" he looked at her. He felt something on his left cheek and turned to look. It's her hand.

"Bowis okay?" she called. She had reached her hand up to touch his cheek.

He looked at her again. "Ahh.. I'm fine. Why did I hug you?" he raised his eyebrows.

She looked at him confused. He's acting strange. She tilted her head, "I don't know?"

He blinked. Well that's weird. He put her down on the couch and resumed his position earlier.

"Can we continue?" he asked.

She watched him for a moment before smiling. "Okay." She didn't understand what he was talking about, but he seemed to forget it already. She could ask him later.

And then she continued rubbing him like nothing ever happened.

Thirty minutes later, the door at the end of the room opened and Patrick came out looking fresh. Remy looked at him and noticed his change of clothes and damp hair. He's wearing a yellow shirt and orange pants, his long lab coat, and a towel around his neck to keep the water droplets from staining his collar. Not that it made any difference.

"I'm putting the hat in the dryer. Let's just wait till it dries." The doctor said.

Remy couldn't help but thought, that he looked different without his usual hair that stood upward like yellow grass.

"Patwick look different." She said with a funny smile.

He looked at her and voiced out a "Huh?"

Boris raised his chin. "Yeah. You look ugly."

The doctor ape had took the time to freshen himself and dressed up to match Remy. Since she wore yellow, he changed his shirt into yellow too. He didn't have yellow pants, so he put on orange instead. He still put on his lab coat because he likes it. He thought he looked pretty charming. So he didn't appreciate Boris's comment.

"What do you mean? I look handsome in this suit." The doctor said confidently.

Boris and Remy laughed.

Suddenly, the front door was banged open and the three of them squealed and jolted at the same time.

"Little g ** _i_** r ** _l_** ~~ I'm b ** _a_** a ** _a_** a ** _ck_** ~" sang Gowland.

"Don't bang on my door!" yelled Patrick.

Gowland ignored Patrick and noticed the other two in the room. He looked at the little girl with disbelief. "Little girl?"

"Hello mister Gowland! Welcome back!" She greeted cheerfully.

Gowland ran his eyes on her appearance and his face rose happily. "You look like me!"

Remy looked at herself and then at Gowland and noticed that they wore an almost similar outfit. She just didn't have the horse on.

"Oh!" she looked surprised. "I look like you!"

The two of them laughed at the same time.

Patrick and Boris only stared at the two of them.

"Feeling better?" Gowland came over.

"Yes. Head hurt less now." She answered. She continued petting Boris and Boris closed his eyes again.

"That's a relief. Sorry back then, I didn't know what to do." Gowland said looking sheepish.

Remy shook her head. "It's alright. Wemy think too much, then it hurts. Not mister's fault."

Gowland smiled. "If you're feeling good, how about you get on some rides? I did promise you that."

Boris opened his eyes to this, "Hey I know some good rides."

She looked at Gowland and Boris then she smiled apologetically, "Sorry. But Wemy's head still hurt sometimes." Her last fit was yesterday and she didn't like it coming anytime today.

Boris bit his lips. He knew he was to blame for yesterday. He looked at her and felt guilt smeared his body. He closed his eyes again and tried to focus on her rubbing.

Gowland gave a smile though. "Oh don't worry, it'll heal. Right Pat?" he looked at his monkey friend who had not moved from his position.

"Will heal, will heal. But I say she rest more today." Patrick said.

Gowland nodded and looked at her again, "Don't wanna risk anything." Then the yellow man glanced at the cat looking calm as ever in her arms. "Hey Boris. What are you doing?"

Boris opened one of his eyes and glanced at him but decided to not say anything and stirred to lay on his stomach. "Remy scratch my earrrss~" he purred, hugging her waist.

"Mmm? Okay." She scratched him behind the ears and he let out a soft moan and nuzzled her stomach.

She giggled. This is the second time he did this. "It tickles Bowis."

Gowland watched the two of them then turned to Patrick, who was also turning to him with a frown. They never saw Boris attached to someone like this. He usually drags Alice when she's around but he never chases after her, not even asking for attention like this. The cat's acting weird and they're curious. But they wouldn't discuss this in front of the little foreigner.

Boris was actually enjoying himself and wanting to show off his new toy that was giving him so many affection.

Remy? She likes making people happy. Boris likes getting pet, so she did it to make him happy. Because she thought, if he likes it, then he's happy, right?

Gowland turned to the girl and Boris and narrowed his eyes. Then nodded at Patrick. He'll try something. Patrick shrugged and let him do as he pleases.

'Let's see how he'll react to this.' Gowland thought and smiled. "What's your name, little girl?" Gowland asked.

She looked back at him. "Wemy."

Gowland opened his mouth again. "We—"

"Remy." Boris corrected. "She's a lisp. Mmmrr~..." Boris nuzzled against her again.

"Remy." Gowland said.

She blinked at him with a happy smile.

"Boris seemed to be enjoying himself. I'm curious. Can I get a rub too?" Gowland asked curiously.

Boris's eyes shot open.

"Sure!" she replied.

"What?!" Boris looked at Gowland with a shocked face.

Gowland pulled the coffee table back and went to sit in front of her. He put his chin on one of her knee.

"Make a room a bit Boris." Gowland said cheerfully.

Boris looked at him with disbelief and then at Remy. "Remy!"

She looked at Boris as reached her hand out to rub Gowland's head. "Yes?" happily replied.

Boris pulled her hand back from Gowland. "You're supposed to be petting me!"

"But Gowland want one too."

Boris pouted, "You could have refuse."

Remy tilted her head, "But... It's just a wub(rub)."

"But..." Boris hesitated.

"Yeah.. It's just a wub Boris." Gowland casually repeated, all the while giving a smile that Boris could understand the meaning behind it.

Boris glared at Gowland, who looked back casually except for that glint in his eyes.

Remy looked between the two of them then at Patrick. He shrugged his shoulders when she looked at him. She returned back to the two. "It's okay." She started. Making both male looked at her. "I can wub you two." She finished.

"But..." Boris bit his lips. 'I want you to rub me only.' He thought.

She smiled at him, "It's okay Bowis. I still like your ears better."

Boris contemplated for a second. At least she likes something from him more. But he still felt uneasy with the idea of sharing Remy with Gowland. Him sharing her with the monkey was something he was still trying to tolerate since he was tending her. But adding Gowland into the mix was something else. He saw that glint in the old man's eyes. He knew Gowland was teasing him. And he didn't like it.

But he didn't want to look bad in front of Remy, they've just met twice and he didn't want to make her hate him. He already made a mistake by throwing away the mouse's hat in the first meeting, he didn't want to make any of that in the future. So he sighed inwardly and laid down again, turning away from Gowland and burying his face in her stomach.

She smiled and giggled, then she started rubbing both of their heads. She scratched Gowland's hair end near his neck with her right hand and Boris's ear with her left hand.

"Aaahh~ I understand now~" Gowland said, closing his eyes and smiling. "It feels quite good. No wonder Boris likes it."

Boris growled lowly in his throat. Remy thought he was just purring away so she let her smile widened, thinking Boris liked her touches. However, Gowland heard this and smirked. He knew that wasn't an ordinary kitty purr. Then he decided to annoy the freeloader of his park further.

"You should do this to Pat too, Remy. I'm sure he'll like it too." The owner said.

Patrick raised his eyebrows. 'Why did he drag me into this?'

"Really? Patwick wants to?" she glanced at Patrick.

The monkey man reached his towel, "Um..."

Boris growled again.

Patrick took that as a sign to decline. "I don't think so. I uh.." he tried to find a reason. "I'm, I'm... Uhh... I'm sensitive." He said in a bit serious face and nodding his head to her. "Yeah, sensitive."

Remy looked confused, "Sensitive?"

"Yeah. Sensitive." The doctor nodded.

She mouthed a small 'ooh..' and nodded her head, even though she didn't understand. But she took it he didn't like his head rubbed.

Patrick shrugged. "Well... I'm going to write my formulas again. You should return to your work Gowly." And then he left the waiting area.

"Okay~" she casually replied. She continued rubbing the two. She looked at Gowland. "Have work to do?"

"Yup." He smiled.

"Get it done then~" she smiled.

"Aww~ You're no fun Remy." Gowland pouted playfully.

She laughed.

Gowland stood up. "Well. I should go back." He went to the door. "See you tomorrow Remy~ My rides are ready for you anytime."

"Thank you mister Gowland. Bye bye!" she waved at him.

He waved. "Bye~~~" then the door closed.

Boris sighed and hugged her closer. "Finally." He mumbled.

"Mmm? Did you say something Bowis?" Remy looked at him.

"Nothing Remy. Can you pet me again?" he smiled cutely.

She brightly smiled, "Sure!"

Boris was finally, really, enjoying his time.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Tug of War

I am very sorry for the late update. Had been busy with college stuffs and commissions. I wish I have time to draw for this story though, I want you guys to see Remy in Mini-Gowland outfit. I guess I'll re-check my schedule and commishes and see if I can draw her. Oh and finals coming up next week :'D

I hope I can do great :'D

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my characters and this story.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you."

"What do you want?"

"I can't visit my friend?"

"Is it about Alice?"

"You know who it is about."

Peter pulled his lips shut.

Nightmare smirked.

"What is it, White? Feeling guilty?" asked Nightmare.

Peter didn't answer.

Nightmare flew around the dream realm relaxingly.

"Did you know, White? The swan knew of the little duckling."

Peter looked surprised.

Nightmare chuckled.

"You told her?!"

Nightmare eyed him, "Would it be better if she knew you are the one who caused all of this?"

Peter clenched his teeth.

Nightmare tilted his head a bit. "So do I. And you know what I did?"

"...What." Peter muttered.

"I lied."

Peter blinked.

"Because you're important. Peter White." Nightmare said, he had stopped flying around.

"But why?" Peter asked again.

Nightmare didn't answer Peter's question. Instead, he said, "The hole opened by itself, she fell by herself, and crashed into a tree at the end of her fall. Peter White has nothing to do with it."

Peter thinned his lips. "But that's not what happened."

Nightmare gazed at him. "You have no idea who she is or why she's here, or why the hole opened. I don't too. No one does."

Peter's lips quivered a bit.

"That...is the truth." Nightmare looked away. 'Partially.' He thought.

Peter casted his eyes downward. He thought he could take the girl back into her own world.

"No. You can't." Nightmare abruptly said.

Peter looked back at him.

"...you can't take her."

Peter frowned. "Why?"

"Because that would make us traitors, White."

Pause.

"Imagine how Alice would feel. We are able to take the little girl back. But not her. What would she say?"

Pause.

"Exactly."

Peter gazed down again.

"Go with mine, White."

Peter glanced at Nightmare. "Why?"

"I already answered that."

"You didn't answer me completely. Please be honest with me." Peter said.

Then the dream started to fade.

"I will. Just...not now."

"Then when?"

"I'll let you know when I tell you."

Then everything faded to black.

* * *

Two days after that, err time changes after that, Remy was already feeling much better. She was still waiting for Nightmare, but she knew Nightmare also had some works to do, so she's not disappointed to wait for a few more days...or time changes. She had also gotten Pierce's hat and it was currently hung on the coat hanger. She also got her black dress back, which added to her happiness a bit. But Gowland and Patrick pouted when she voiced out the idea of her changing her outfit. They didn't say that they disagree, but she knew that they liked her outfit now. The only one agreed with her changing clothes was only Boris, though he didn't mention why.

She gave a thought about her dress. Well.. If she's going to be in this world for a pretty long time, she'll need to keep it clean and maintained. She already knew she could be a lost child anywhere in Wonderland since she didn't know her way here. So if she didn't wear it, that would be better, because that means there will be no cuts or mud will ever come and ruin her dress. She could keep the dress somewhere safe and wear it when she's ready to go home. The dress was, after all, the only thing left of her home. She wanted to keep it safe.

Boris left sometime in the afternoon to clean himself (Remy asked him to because there were dirt on his clothes), and came back in the next time change which was night (now) to find Remy fell asleep on the couch and no signs of the monkey anywhere.

Boris saw this as an opportunity and he grinned, showing his fangs. He walked up to her casually and carefully removed the book on her lap to the table. He then slipped his hands beneath her body and picked her up bridal style, with her good-side head leaning on his chest. He looked at the tiny form in his arms with a smile.

'You're coming with me Remy.' He thought.

Then he turned to leave but stopped when he saw a figure on the door. His eyes turned to slits for just a millisecond as the figure gasped.

"Where are you taking Lemy?!" Pierce squeaked.

Boris was using his rational thinking to refrain himself from jumping at the mouse because he had Remy in his arms. But he still managed to let a growl emerge from his throat.

"Move, mouse."

Pierce cowered. 'Why isn't he chasing me?' he thought. Then he stood a bit straight and held his ground. "N-No. I won't let you take her anywhere chu." He lowered his voice as he realized she was sleeping.

Boris scrunched up his nose, "Move. I don't want to drop her on the floor."

"I'm not letting you take her and eat her chu."

Boris blinked. 'Who was going to her eat her?' he thought.

He was only taking her to his room so that she can give him more affection in a more comfortable place. He didn't like the infirmary, and the couch was a bit too small for him that he had to raise his legs up when he lied down, and that strained his hips a little. And the bed in the resting room wasn't comfy enough for his taste.

"P-Put her on the couch chu."

"No."

"P-Put her down chu."

"No. Move or I'll really jump at you." Boris narrowed his eyes.

Pierce bit his lips and glanced at Remy. "N-No you won't chu. You're carrying her. You'll wake her if you jump on me."

Boris pushed his bottom lip up and positioned her in his arms so that he's carrying her like a child, chest to chest with him and with her chin resting on one of his shoulders. Then he pulled out his gun after freeing one of his hands from the hug. He wasn't going to shoot the mouse; just taunting.

"I'll shoot you. Move."

Pierce lips quivered. "Y-You won't, chu..."

"I will."

"You won't.."

"Don't test me, rodent!" Boris growled again.

"J-Just put her down chu!"

 ** _BANG_**

* * *

A cup of coffee. It was put by a pair of gloved hands on a white desk, beside a good lot-stack of papers. The cup was then picked up by another pair of hands and the content was sipped by a pair of thin pale blue lips in a little amount. A sigh then emerged.

"Ahh.. When can I go?"

"After your work is done."

"But this is too much!"

"You insist to finish all before she return."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

Nightmare pouted and put the coffee down with a huff.

"I did offer to pick her for you." Gray said in a flat face.

"But I want to pick her up myself. She missed me so much." Nightmare took some papers and picked up the stamp.

Gray picked up some papers and checked the content before putting them in order. "Is she okay?" he asked.

Nightmare pressed the stamp on a paper and moved to the others, "Resting. She missed you too."

Gray paused for a moment before letting a small smile graced his lips.

"I like her too. And you can probably guess why I want to keep her here."

'Yes. To skip work.' Gray smiled.

Nightmare glanced at him and stop stamping, "That was mean." He pouted a little.

"But I guess, you won't be able to do that even though she's staying. She won't let you." Gray said, putting the ones he ordered by content beside the old stack of papers.

Nightmare pouted some more. He still remembered that. But then he smiled. Because he wasn't feeling down at all when he thought about the time she told him to finish his work. In fact, he was feeling excited. He could still remember her face clearly. His smile grew. She was so cute when she tried to act cool like that.

Gray chuckled seeing his master's expression. He knew his master was reminiscing. And it seemed that Gray was on the same wavelength with his master because, he also thought she was too cute to act all strict like that. He couldn't help but wonder what he would feel if she were to act like that to him too. Would he feel bad? Or would he show a face like his master too?

"Now now Gray. No need to get all curious. I'm sure you'll get your turn." Nightmare smirked.

Gray faked a coughed. "You can finish the first stack and have some sleep after. Consider your health."

Nightmare's lips grew, "Being a bit friendly are we?"

Gray glanced at his master. "She wouldn't want you overworked anyway."

Nightmare glanced away and snickered. He glanced to Gray again. "I agree."

Gray turned back and walked to the door. He opened it and looked back to his Master, "We will go tomorrow. Whether your work done or not." And then Gray closed the door, hearing a 'YAY' just before the door closed.

He walked down the hallway, at some point shaking his head. Actually, he missed her too. He liked her smile and friendliness she showed him at the garden, and he wanted to see more of that from her. He wanted to see her smile again, hear her laughter, and see her fiddled with something in her cute little hands. He felt his cheeks heating up a bit as he remembered their time at the garden. He couldn't wait to see her again, but he supposed until tomorrow, he would have to.

* * *

 ** _BANG BANG_**

 _CLANK CLANK_

 ** _BANG_**

 ** _GRACK_**

"SQUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!"

"Quiet, pipsqueak! You're making too much noise!" Boris whispered-partly-yelled.

"But you're the one shooting at me!" Pierce whispered-partly-yelled back.

"Then leave!" Boris yelled.

"Shhhh chu!" Pierce whispered-partly-yelled at him.

Boris pulled his gun and swung a kick at Pierce's head. The mouse ducked behind the coffee table that he already turned into a temporary shield, still maintaining his position in line with the front door to stop the cat from escaping.

Boris stomped his foot on the table and pushed the table back. Pierce crouched down, maintaining his stand behind the round-shaped wood.

"I said move—a—wayy—" Boris muttered while still trying to push the table with his foot.

"N-No chuu~!" Pierce pressed his body firmly on his side of the table. "I won't let you!"

"She could wake up anytime and that—be—your—fault—"

"H-How is it my fault chuu?!"

"Shh!"

Pierce stood still immediately and Boris looked at the little girl in his arms in anxious. A moan just escaped her tiny pink lips. They both had seen her cry and they didn't want to see it again now. Pierce, because he didn't want to make her sad. And Boris, he didn't want her to be mad at him again or got kicked for the second time by a certain light brown monkey.

The cat watched as she stirred and moaned a little again and he felt his panic arises. Was she waking up? He then watched her snuggling her cheek to his shoulder and smiled happily.

He blinked. 'She's... She's still sleeping?' he thought. How can she still be sleeping? He's sure they made so much noise already.

"Did sh-she wake up chu..?" Pierce peeked from the upper side of the table.

Boris blinked his eyes. "N-No. I think..."

"Lemy chu~?" Pierce called.

"Hey! Don't wake her!" Boris looked at Pierce.

"Th-Then put her down chu! She's sleeping... We made many noises already I'm scared she will really wake up..." Pierce whispered.

"None of this would happen if you didn't step aside."

"But you were trying to eat her!"

"No I didn't! I was only taking her to my room!"

"That's even worse chu!"

Then they continued pushing and grunting against the table while still bickering in a whisper, yet partly yelling at the same time.

* * *

Patrick finished with his check up on the last Bump-Bump car ride and stood up. He stretched his hands up, straightened his back, and could hear his muscles making cracking sounds inside him. He let out a satisfied sigh. Then he crouched down and put his tools back into the tool box before leaving the area.

He looked up to the sky above him and noticed it was still night. 'A pretty long night. She must be hungry.' He thought.

He arrived at the food court and looked around. There weren't many customers left now that it's midnight. He looked to the stand where he usually buys sandwiches and noticed they were about to close. He hurriedly ran over.

"Hey wait up!" he shouted.

The male worker who was pulling the metal bars down stopped abruptly when he heard the shout.

"Oh hello doc!" he greeted. "We were about to close though." said the male worker.

"Oh come on! I just got back from checking the bump-bumps." Patrick argued.

"Aaah alright then... What would you like, doc?" asked the worker.

"Got eggs?" Patrick smiled.

* * *

"Move, rodent!"

"No! Stop yelling chu!"

Boris grunted and kicked the table before jumping to the right, making Pierce stumbled forward at the missing force on the other side.

"GYA!" Pierce yelled as he fell forward and on the table.

Boris snickered, "See ya." He then leapt toward the still-open door but was stopped again and immediately feel disgusted. "What the—GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

"No chu! I don't want to do this too!"

"URGGHHH"

Pierce had hugged him from behind and now circling his arms tightly around his stomach, his chin resting on his left shoulder. He felt disgusted at the position and used his free arm to push the mouse back by his forehead.

"GET. OFF." he yelled.

Pierce's ears twitched at the volume, "Shh chu! You'll wake her!" Pierce too, squeaked a bit too loud for Boris's ears. Not realizing that himself was only centimeters apart from Remy because her head rested on Boris's other shoulder.

Realizing another volume mistake, both men looked at Remy while still staggering around. Fearing she would wake up but also didn't want each other near.

Pierce didn't really want to do this and he wasn't hoping anything like this. His instinct told him to run away, but his mind told him to stay and protect Remy. He didn't like the cat, but he was carrying Lemy and if he didn't stop him, he would run out the door and that would even be too hard to stop him. He was only here to see Lemy again and apologize to her for leaving her in the forest. And probably also trying to listen to her heart again. But when he opened the door and saw her in the cat's arms, his felt his clock skipped a tick and unimaginable scenarios played inside his little head.

Boris wasn't hoping something like this would happen either. Like Pierce, Boris refused and was still refusing to submit himself to his instinct. He didn't want to drop her and make her angry at him again because he thought, she won't rub him again. He was annoyed by Pierce's presence here and was persuading his mind to not try and kill him and run away. But the mouse didn't want to let him go and that was starting to make him frustrated.

Boris growled and glared at him. Pierce saw this and tried his best not to squeak (too hard) because of his distance with Remy. But when Boris craned his arm and directed the gun right in front of his face, he screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK~!"

 ** _BANG BANG_**

* * *

"So how's the little holder doin' doc?" asked the male worker.

"Getting better. And my life too if you're wondering." Answered Patrick.

The man laughed. "Because of her?"

Patrick smiled. "Partly."

"She's an interesting one then. I always wonder how's a holder from different land is like." The man muttered.

Patrick chuckled. He'll let them go on with the story that Kemy's an otherlander.

"I gave you extra egg tonight doc!" a woman appeared from the door behind the faceless man with a yellow and red paper bags. She wiggled the red one in her hands, "This one's for her~"

"Wow thanks!" Patrick replied, taking the bags. "She'll love it!"

The woman giggled cheerfully. "Make sure she's not sleeping too late doc! It's bad for her health."

"Hey, I'm the doctor here." Patrick replied, looking smug.

Both workers laughed.

"Doc! Doc!" shouted someone in a hurry behind Patrick.

"Hm?" Patrick turned around and saw some of the park workers running towards him looking panic.

"Doc! Doc!" the male workers called him.

"What? What?" Patrick gave them his full attention.

A female worker pointed somewhere, "We heard gunshots!"

"Eh? So? I don't care." The doctor shrugged.

"It's coming from the direction of the infirmary!" another male worker exclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Hey! Hey stop!" shouted Pierce, running behind Boris with his knives in hands.

Boris ran with one hand accommodating Remy's weight in his arms. It's a good thing she's so light, or else he wouldn't be able to get her this far from the infirmary while holding a gun in his other hand. But it's still a problem because the mouse was so persistent.

He looked behind his free shoulder to see Pierce hot on his tail. He made sure Remy's chin still rest on his shoulder with his gunned hand without looking and kept running. There were already so many loud noises going on around her and also those bumpy rides in Boris's arms because he was avoiding that mouse. She should've been awake by now and he figured she stayed quiet just because she's scared to do or say anything.

"Hang on Remy." Boris whispered.

He saw boxes stacked in front of one of the shops and made a dash for it. He leapt up the boxes one by one and jumped to the roof, put Remy down immediately but carefully and waited for the mouse to come up.

Pierce saw the cat leapt up to the shop roof and braced himself to climb too. But when he climbed the top box and popped his head up to see, a sole met his face hard and he fell along with the boxes with so many bumping and cracking noises.

"Gyaaa!"

Boris smirked when he saw the mouse lying on the floor and some of the boxes broken. That'll buy him some time. Then he turned back to check Remy.

"Remy?" he called, checking her and making sure her bandage was in good position and her limbs intact.

"Remy it's okay, you can open your eyes now." He said again after he saw no reactions from her.

When there was no sign of her responding again, he put his head on her chest to check her clock and make sure she's still alive.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

He jolted. What was that? Her clock was ticking differently. It's heavier and seemed more... full, than any other clocks he ever heard in his life. He ever went to the other land as well and listened to a holder's clock before, and it wasn't supposed to sound like this. Is her clock broken? Was it because she was still wounded and not fully healed yet? He could feel slight panic rose from his middle section and found himself looking over the edge of the roof once again.

"Hey mouse!" he called Pierce.

Pierce was still recovering from his fall because he had bumped his head on the hard concrete floor. He was rubbing his head when the cat called him. He looked up and saw the cat looked in slight panic instead of irritated like a few minutes ago.

"Her clock's broken!" Boris shouted from the roof.

Still rubbing his head, Pierce tilted his head, "What clock chu..?"

Boris sighed. "Her clock, idiot."

This confused Pierce, because he knew she didn't have any clock inside her.

"How could she have clock inside her chu? She's a foreigner." Pierce replied.

Boris frowned at this. "What the hell are you talking about, of course anyone has a clock inside..." Boris paused and blinked as the last sentence registered into his mind. "Wait. WHAT?!"

Pierce blinked. Did the cat not know foreigners don't have clocks?

"No chu. Foreigners have hearts chu, not clocks. Don't you know that?" he didn't know the cat was stupid.

Boris looked at Remy with disbelief. So she's a... and he'd been... Boris's mind swarmed. How Patrick and Gowland treated her, how Gowland was teasing him about her, Patrick's reaction when he made her cry... And her head that had been bandaged ever since he saw her at the tower. When all of those memories replayed in his head, he finally got the connection. He couldn't believe it but it all made sense... that she's a foreigner.

Boris could only blink when he saw her stirred and smiled again, her eyes still closed. But Alice is the foreigner right? How could another foreigner join in the game? Was it because Alice had made her choice to be with someone? It had to be, right? Otherwise, Remy wouldn't be here.

He unconsciously smiled. He had a feeling that chosen one wasn't him. Because he only met Alice once in a while to help her with chores. Alice couldn't be choosing him, she probably only saw him as no more than a friend. And that's as far as they could go. As he could go. Just a friend. Somehow, thinking about it made his clock ache a little. He only saw her as a toy, right? So it shouldn't feel painful like this.

He casted his downward. No, this wasn't pain and it didn't feel painful at all. In fact, he was feeling more like... Disappointed. Yes. This was disappointment. He was disappointed by the thought of Alice choosing somebody else and not him, but he wasn't hurt. He was feeling... Rather calm. He didn't know why though.

He let his eyes wandered back to Remy, and he felt something spark in him as he heard her giggled with her eyes still closed. He didn't know why he felt okay with his thoughts of Alice, but his instincts lead him to some scraps and he felt himself understand a bit about the reason why. Maybe because Remy's here. She was here to help him get through this, his instincts told. She may be younger and all but, she's also the first person to rub his ears and said she liked that part of him and also forgave him for his mistakes. He felt..important..to her somehow. No one ever done that to him, no one ever made him feel that way. Well except for Alice. But she's off the hook now and all Boris saw was Remy.

And he smiled again. This time not a sad one. Because he got himself a new toy. A very interesting toy.

He let himself got back to his senses and watched Remy stirred again because of the uncomfortable position. He took her to his arms once again and examined her face. When he realized that she was still sleeping, he laughed lightly.

'She's sleeping like a log.' He thought and smiled.

Then something hit the back of his head and sent him back to reality once again.

"Put her down chu!" Pierce shouted behind him.

Boris looked over his shoulder and found out that the mouse had already reached the roof and was currently trying to get all of his body up, because the rest was still hanging on the edge. Boris ignored him and jumped down. Pierce gasped and let himself fall. They fell at the same time on their feet and started the chase again.

Pierce threw his knives when Boris tried to jump onto a dumpster to climb another roof. He didn't want to have to fall again and bump his head on the solid concrete for the second time. It hurt a lot. "Stop chu! Please!"

"No! You stop!" Boris pulled out his gun and checked his ammo while still running.

"No!" Pierce shouted and pulled his knives to block another bullet.

They ran around and unconsciously went back to the direction of the infirmary. Then Boris shot his remaining bullets to Pierce, determined to end this chase and resumed what he was going to do earlier. Didn't even mind to check Remy first because he was sure that she will still going to be asleep.

 ** _BANG BANG_**

 _CLINK_

"Stop chuu!" Pierce squeaked. He deflected the first bullet coming straight for his head and dodged the second one to his left. He didn't know how many times he had been screaming, yelling, and shouting, but he's not going to stop until that damned cat put her back in the infirmary or he had her in his arms. He missed Lemy so much and still felt guilty.

He stepped his sole forward and dashed to the cat.

* * *

Patrick and some workers ran to the infirmary in time to spot the cat fighting another role holder. He watched their battle from the sidelines with the other workers and noticed that the other holder was Pierce Villiers, the dormouse. Patrick squinted his eyes when he spotted something covering Boris's left front. It was something like a doll, with clothes similar to Jemy's, black hair, and a bandage on the doll's head. He felt that the doll Boris was carrying was a lot like Hemy, almost too similar indeed. But when he realized that it wasn't a doll and it's the real Remy, he was mortified.

It did not take long for him to let the banshee loose.

 ** _"_** ** _AAAA_** AAA ** _AAAAAAA_** AAAAA ** _AAAAA_** ARRR ** _RRRR_** KKK ** _KKK!"_**

The volume was so intensifyingly loud, high-pitched, yet raspy, and soooo similar to a monkey when they're angry. And because of how deafening the scream was, it made all lives within its vicinity stopped dead in their tracks.

The workers covered their ears and were forced to kneel down while the other two animal holders went to a seizure for a few seconds.

The killing shrill went on for approximately 6 seconds and then it was over. And three birds and two bats fell down to the pavement near them after that. Presumably dead.

Boris stood still, looking rather half dead with his mouth hanging open while Pierce spun and running around while rubbing his head and ears. Pierce rammed into the infirmary wall and squeaked when he crashed, but he stood up immediately, still wobbly and staggering. Clearly still in the crazy mode. And then he turned around and rammed into Boris with as much force as he did with the wall. The force shocked Boris and panic rushed up in an instant that he acted on instinct and instantly threw his arms in the air as he flew backwards and fell with Pierce on top of him.

Boris didn't grasp the reality at the tiny bit that time. He didn't remember what he was carrying or the fact that he was even carrying anything. So when he threw up his arms in the air, he didn't know that he had thrown his gun and also Remy. He's unconscious the moment his head hit the pavement.

When he saw that Remy's form flew from Boris's arms, Patrick gasped and screamed her name.

"REMY!"

All happened in slow motion.

One of the workers recovered from his daze in time to see the little girl flying a few feet in the air. He reacted in an instant. He dashed to her and leapt forward while reaching out both of his arms. He caught her in time just before she hit the ground.

It happened so fast that Patrick did not have the chance to blink at all or catch his breath. He watched as the male faceless stopped and knelt.

The male worker examined her face for a few seconds, noticing her eyes closed and her lips parted a bit. When he's sure she's still breathing, he looked back and gave a thumb up.

Patrick sucked in a breath and let out a deep sigh.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Violin and New Friends Later...

Exam's done guys! :D

Oh and I applied for a second degree, I hope I can get interviewed and passed the selection. Waaa!

Another good news! (beside my comeback obv) ... Is that, I posted the sidestory of this story! :D

 _(cheering 'n applause) ..._ *bowing* Thank you, thank you. 😎

You might wanna read the first chapter though, it's kinda related to the previous chapter of this story.

And... Another news... I... Am planning... For a new story in a different fandom! (/*^*)/

I made plans for **Death Note** already, and also **Overlord** , and also **Legend of Mana** ( **SquareEnix** ), and **Shokugeki no Souma** , aaand **Shingeki no Kyojin** / **Attack On Titan**. Yep, that's a lot. But ehh~ I got bored and ideas came crashing down like meteor shower when I watched those. If you guys have any recommendations for me, which to work on, type a review on what you think and I'll give you a cookie :D

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my characters and this story.

* * *

Remy turned the next page and instantly interested in the illustration drawn on it. It was a picture of a bank of a swamp. There was a tortoise shell and something leaning beside it that looked like a mask. She narrowed her eyes and pulled the book closer. There are two holes in a line that could make up for eyes.

"It's a mask..." she mumbled.

Then the door to the resting room opened and Remy looked up.

Patrick stepped out of the room with a bowl of water.

"How are they?" she asked.

Patrick glanced at her and forced a smile. "They're fine. You don't need to worry." And then he disappeared into the small hallway door.

Just after the hallway door closed, the front door opened, revealing a grinning Gowland.

"Hello Remy." he sat beside her.

"Hello mister Gowland." She greeted back. "Your work done?"

"I'm taking a break. How are you?" he asked, rubbing her head.

"Better. Doctor will change my bandage after this."

He grinned, "We can go together then."

She smiled. "Why you want Wemy go with you, mister?"

He frowned, "Don't call me mister. I'm not that old."

"You _are_ old." Patrick suddenly sat on her right, bandages in hand.

"We _both_ are." Gowland argued.

Patrick snorted while Remy smiled at the two of them. She turned right slightly to get her wound treated. The doctor removed her bandage and Gowland watched with a slightly surprised face.

"That's a nasty wound, Remy." He commented.

"Is it?" she asked, pouted a bit.

Gowland nodded.

"All wounds are nasty. Don't think about it too much." Patrick said.

"Way to go, Pat." Gowland reprimanded.

"My forehead look bad." She added.

"It doesn't." Patrick said.

"Liar." Both Remy and Gowland said at the same time.

The doctor stared at them. 'The more they meet, the more they look alike.' And then he sighed, "I lied. Your forehead look bad." Then he put on a new bandage.

Remy pouted, "Yuck."

"You don't seem sad." Gowland pointed out.

"It's Wemy's fault. Not careful." She said. Accepting what she learned from her conversation with Nightmare last night.

Gowland nodded absentmindedly. And after Patrick was done bandaging her head, Gowland asked. "Hey, did the cat visit? I haven't seen him all day."

"Bowis pass out with Piws." Remy answered, pointing to the resting room.

Gowland raised his eyebrows, "He? Why? How?"

"Doctor said, a ghost appeared and scared them." She giggled.

The owner blinked. "Ghost? In my park?"

Patrick waved his hand, "Haehh~ Go back to work. She'll be here reading and I need to do something."

"Hm. Was the ghost that scary?" Gowland ignored Patrick.

Remy shook her head, "I don't know. But I'm not scared."

"You were sleeping. Now get back to work, Gowly. You had your break." The doctor pulled one of his hands.

"Hey hey alright~" Gowland stood up and walked to the door. "We'll walk tomorrow Remy!" and the door closed.

She watched Patrick went to the hallway door, "Femy, don't go anywhere until I get back." He looked at her.

She nodded, "Okay." Then he disappeared again behind those doors and she continued reading the book.

Everything was quiet for a few moments before Gowland returned.

"Hey Pat, where's my—oh hello Remy. Where's Pat?" He asked.

"Gowland need something?" she asked.

"Yes uhh—my violin. I think I brought it here just now." He said.

She frowned. "You didn't bring anything."

He blinked. "I didn't?"

She shook her head.

"Oh... Hm. Where did I put it then?" he mumbled to himself.

Remy watched him thinking and considered helping him find his violin. Since he needed to get back to work. So she put down the book and stood up, forgetting Patrick's request. "Gowland?" she called.

He heard her and glanced over, "Hmm?"

"Go work. Wemy find it for you." She walked up to him.

His eyebrows rose, "You will?" she nodded. "Naa~ I'll just send my workers to find it."

"But Wemy wanna help. As thank you?" she tilted her head.

Gowland thought for a second. "Is it okay for you to walk around?" she nodded again. "Alright then. Thank you Remy~" he hugged her and patted her head. "If you find it, bring it here. 'kay?"

She smiled. "Okay."

Remy wandered the streets of the Amusement Park with a smile. The park was so colorful and filled with interesting things. There were stands, people wearing costumes, and well.. All of them were eyeless. Or faceless, like Patrick had said. Remy was a bit uncomfortable when she first stepped out of the infirmary. It's not every day you see people with no eyes, right? But she got used to it after walking around and assuring herself that this was something normal in Wonderland.

She passed the Roller Coaster and frowned a bit when she heard people riding it screaming. She still couldn't believe people ride those just to scream their lungs out. Her brother said it was fun and they're screaming their happiness, but those screams still didn't look like a happy scream for her. It's just her opinion though. She's just scared to ride it since it's so high and fast. And she's so small. She would like to ride that someday when she wasn't afraid anymore.

She passed the coaster and saw many shops and stands. Clothes shop, furniture shop, food and beverages stands, and even accessories. A pendant caught her eyes as she passed the accessories stand and she stopped to look at it from outside the glass. It was a pendant, with a tosca droplet-shaped small gem.

'It's beautiful.' She thought. She then continued her walk. She had no money, so she couldn't buy that. It would have been a good present for her sister after she went back home.

She looked around again, her eyes glancing around trying to spot a violin. A sound caught her ears and she turned her head to find the source. There was a medium indoor area filled with tables and chairs and food stands lined up. There was a pretty big sign read 'FOOD COURT' above the place. She walked to that place and stopped by the entrance, studying the place from her spot.

The place was pretty crowded. Now that she's near, she could see there were many food stands. One of them serves sandwiches and she guessed that the doctor probably bought his sandwiches here. She heard that sound again and looked to the corner end of the room to find some of the workers playing instruments.

"Maybe they know something..?" She mumbled. Besides, she had not asked anyone about the violin. Asking them maybe a good start.

She walked up to them and sat by the table nearest to them. She would not disturb them in the middle of their play, so might as well enjoy herself while she waited. The music was only instrumental, consisted of a trumpet, a drum, and a guitar. No one sang. She felt that it would be better if someone sang along since it's a pretty high-spirited music, but she still appreciated it none the less.

After a few minutes, they were done and Remy came over.

"Excuse me?" Remy said.

"Oh hello sweety~ Would you like a replay of the recent music?" asked the female one.

"The first or the one we just played?" asked one of the two males.

Remy smiled and shook her head. "Oh umm.. No thank you. I want ask something."

"What is it?" asked the other male, putting down the guitar and turning his attention to her. "Hey~ If it isn't the little role holder. What brings you here, missy?"

'Role holder?' she asked inwardly. "Do you see Gowland's violin?"

The three of them paused. "He lost it?" one of them asked.

Remy nodded. "Do you see it?"

"Oh... Uhh, no. What do you need it for?" asked one of the men.

"I want to return it to him." Remy answered.

The three faceless looked at each other and the woman said, "I'm afraid we haven't seen it, dear. We've been here the whole time."

"Oh..." Remy's eyes casted away for a few seconds. 'Where could it be?'

She looked back to the three of them and smiled, "Thank you ma'am, mister."

"Sorry we're not very helpful." Said the guitar man.

Remy shook her head. "It's okay. I enjoy your playing just now. Thank you."

The woman smiled, "We're glad you enjoyed it."

Remy waved them a byebye, "You're welcome. I'll go find somewhere. Bye bye."

"Bye bye~" they waved back.

'So food court... No-no.' Remy thought as she left the food court. She walked around again and began asking more people.

After what seemed like hours, Remy stopped walking and sighed deeply.

Just then, the time changed to evening. As the sky's color turning orange hues, the lamps in the park lit up as well as the shops' and stands' lamps. They shone the amusement park and the place was even more interesting than before.

Remy looked around the park with a big smile on her face. 'It's so beautiful and bright.' She thought.

Feeling her spirit returned, she started walking again, but grimaced a bit when she felt the sore in her feet. She looked around for a bench to sit on and immediately walked to it when she found one. She sat on it and pushed her back against the wood to get her feet up from the ground. She sighed. If it wasn't because of her sore feet, she would still be searching by now and probably found it faster.

She let her eyes wandered around to take a look at her surrounding while she rested. Even though it's evening now, the crowd of people didn't seem to decrease. If anything, it seemed to increase. She couldn't help but think that Gowland must be a hard-working man, opening his amusement park even on evenings. This made her more determined to find the violin. Besides, it's the least she could do to pay him back for letting her stay.

'I will find your violin Gowland.' She smiled confidently. She reached both her arms beside her to jump down the bench but stopped when her left hand brushed something. She looked to the side and blinked. There, just a few centimeters next to her, was a violin.

'Could it be...?' she reached out to the instrument and took it in her hands. She examined it for a few moments to confirm that it was indeed a violin. It was. She raised her head and looked around her, making sure that nobody was looking for it before smiling and nodded to herself. This must be Gowland's violin.

She jumped down from the bench, taking the bow and ran. A bright smile on her face. She found it! Now she could thank him!

She ran to the direction she came from and stopped at an intersection. She looked around trying to spot the ice cream shop she passed after she left the food court. Spotting the big shop logo she was looking for, she went to the right and continued running. Well her feet did feel sore, but it was a few minutes ago before she found the violin. Now it still felt sore, but she didn't really care. She wanted to get this violin to Gowland and said her 'thank you'.

She was so caught up in her mind that she didn't see someone ran out of the ice cream shop as she passed in front of it. They both crashed into each other and Remy stumbled on her feet before she fell forward.

Her eyes widened. 'The violin!' if she did not raise her hands now, the violin would crash to the ground and break! She immediately raised her hands and head as she fell. She shut her eyes tight and braced herself for the impact.

 ** _SRAAKKKK_**

She could feel her chin scraped the ground and her body followed suit. She gritted her teeth and whimpered. It hurts! But at least the violin's okay. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a man and a lady in front of her came over to her.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" asked the lady.

Remy glanced at the instrument in her hands, and then she sighed.

"Here let me help you." The man said, and he helped her sat up slowly.

"Hey! Watch it!" the person said behind her.

"What is it brother?" asked another voice also behind her.

"That kid crashed into me!" said the first voice.

"Hey!" the second exclaimed.

Remy sat up with the help of the man and immediately examined the violin, ignoring both parties and her injuries. She needed to make sure the violin had no scratch. Once she's sure, she put the violin on the pavement and checked her wounds. She whimpered when she felt her feet ached. She stretched her left foot to the side. She then checked her upper arms which were scratched and red, probably going to bleed if she scraped the pavement further. And she felt stinging sensation on her chin. She hissed and raised her head up a bit.

The lady gasped, "Your chin! It's bleeding!"

"Let's take you to the infirmary." The man put his hand on her back and helped her to stand as she wobbled with her injured ankle.

Then there was a huff behind her, "Hey! Are you gonna ignore me?!" yelled the person behind her, presumably the one she crashed just now.

The lady stepped forward beside her, "You also crashed her! She's bleeding!"

"Meh. We don't care with you faceless." Said the second voice.

"Yeah. If she doesn't say sorry we'll chop her and you two to pieces."

"Why don't we chop them now brother?"

"Hey that's a good idea!"

Then sounds of clanking could be heard. Remy heard the lady gasped and she turned around to see two look alike boys readying axes in their hands and looking at them with a smirk. Remy's eyes widened. What are they going to do? She immediately stepped in front of the lady and stretched her hands.

"No! Don't hurt the lady!" Remy yelled.

"She talks a lot." One of the boys said, he wore a blue stripped shirt and blue hat.

"But that don't mean you hurt her." Remy turned around, "Thank you ma'am, sir, I will say my sorry to them." She bowed her head to them, ignoring her injuries.

"Oh dear, you better get that chin treated immediately after this alright?" said the lady.

Remy smiled although painfully. "Yes, I will. Thank you."

The lady smiled and she and the man left. Remy turned back to the boys to see them looking at her with a frown.

"Um... Sorry. I didn't look when I run." Remy apologized.

The boys were still looking at her with a pretty serious face before the red one remembered something, "Hey brother, isn't big sis said a little girl with bandaged head?"

The blue hummed, "Yea. Do you think she's the one?"

The red one hummed.

Remy looked at the two of them with confused face. She didn't understand what they were talking about. But she needed to go back fast. So she wobbled to the violin and took it along with the bow and said to them, "I'm so sorry. But I must go." Then she turned to walk away but ended up falling again. "Oof!"

The twins looked at each other.

* * *

"I'm Tweedle Dee, and he's my brother Tweedle Dum!"

"We're both the Bloody Twins! What's your name?"

"Wemilia. They call me Wemy."

"Wemy. That's cute!"

"Yea! You're cute!"

"Um... Thank you?"

The twins laughed.

It was a bit unexpected but everything was sort out well between the three of them. She didn't really get it, but they were now on their way to the infirmary, with Dee bringing Remy and Dum bringing the violin. One of her foot was sprained, as the twins said, and Dee instantly latched her on his hips and Dum brought the violin for her. They, they were nice... even though they brought... axes everywhere?

"So you know the mouse, Wemy?" asked Dum, the boy with the red outfit and eyes, from her left.

Remy nodded, "Yes. Piws so nice." Ignoring the mispronunciation problem.

Dee, the one with the blue outfit and eyes, scowled, "He's dirty. You shouldn't be near him."

"No he's not. Piws smell good. Like coffee." She replied.

"Eh? You smell the mouse?" Dum asked, his face turned sour.

"Ew."

"He hold me like this too, how can I not smell him?" Remy asked.

"Aaah~" both twins said.

"Do you like the mouse?" Dee asked.

"Yep." She answered.

"Brother told you he's dirty, don't like him." Dum added.

Remy frowned, "But he's nice and kind. He carry me."

"We're also nice and kind. Don't you like us?" asked Dum. "See? I carry the violin."

"Yeah. And I carry you. We're nice and kind so you must like us too." Dee added, smilling.

That was a logical thinking, but Remy didn't feel it right. But... She also didn't really know how to explain it to them so she just smile at their statement. They were nice and kind, but she still thought that Pierce was more kind because he didn't bring any weapons with him and scare people with it. She felt a slight pulse in her head and silently screamed to push it back.

"Hey why aren't you answering us? Don't you like us?" Dum asked, poking her left side to get her attention.

Remy smiled at him, "Maybe later." She answered weakly.

"Later? What kind of answer is that?" Dum frowned. "Are you okay?"

Dee glanced at her.

"Head hurt a little, but still okay."

Dee frowned. He didn't understand why she felt pain in her head while the injuries were her chin and feet. "You're weird, Wemy. But it's okay cause you're cute."

"Yeah." Dum agreed, swinging the violin in his hands.

Remy watched Dum with slight horror, "P-Pwease don't do that. It's Gowland's violin."

But Dum kept on swinging. "Why's the old man's violin with you?" he asked.

"Did you steal it?" Dee asked, looking at her.

Remy looked at the both of them, "No, he lost it. I find for him."

Dee scrunched up his face, "You should've just let it be. He plays awful."

"Have you ever heard it before? It hurts my ears." Dum added.

"Not nice, bwother Dee. People sing and play awful, but they tried, so pwease appreciate it." She reprimanded.

Dee stopped walking and turned to look at her again, "Hey Wemy, say that again."

Dum stopped also and watched the both of them.

Remy blinked, "Appreciate it?"

"No. Before that."

She tried to remember. "...People sing and play—"

"Before that."

Remy blinked her eyes several times. "Not nice, bwother Dee."

Dee grinned. "That!" the blue boy exclaimed, making her a bit surprised at the sudden exclamation.

Dum looked at his brother curiously, "What is it brother?"

Dee looked at him, "It felt good when she calls me 'Brother Dee'."

"Heeee... Call my name too!" Dum stood close to her and leaned his head closer to her, watching her intently with excited face.

Remy looked at him with confusion, but she did it anyway. "Bwother...Dum?"

Dum grinned and laughed. "Haha! You're right brother! It felt good!"

"Call us that from now on!"

"Yeah!"

Remy looked at them awkwardly, not really getting the random distraction but she agreed to it because her head didn't appreciate more thinking. "Okay."

The twins 'hooray'-ed.

"Can we call you li'l sis?" Dum asked excitedly.

Remy nodded away and the twins 'hooray'-ed once again.

They walked some more and when the infirmary finally came into view, a smile drew itself on Remy's face. Finally! Her chin stung so much and her feet still felt numb. Not to mention the forming head ache. She wanted to return the violin, get her wound treated, and then rest. She started imagining it in her mind and leaned her head on Dee's shoulder, a weak smile on her face. But that smile disappeared the closer she got to the front door, as she could see the door had holes in it and the sound of guns shooting could be heard coming from inside.

Dum stopped at the door and turned to Dee, "What happened?"

Dee shrugged, "I don't know."

Then Dum opened the door and Dee followed behind him with Remy.

The place was in...chaos. There were cracks on the walls, holes on the ceiling and couches, books and papers and...bullets...scattered on the floor, and the coffee table was broken into half. Whoever made this mess, if Patrick saw it, he's going to be so so mad. And the people that were probably responsible for all of this were in front of them.

Boris, Gowland, Pierce, a man with a big bow tie, and a bunny man. Standing still with guns in their hands and their eyes glued to the newcomers in the infirmary door. Silence was in the air as both parties studied each other.

Remy was taken aback with the mess sprawled in front of her, particularly two of Gowland's workers and one man with white hair that was lying on the floor, bleeding and not moving. She didn't know what happened to them. But when she glanced at the guns the men was holding, she instantly drew a conclusion that they were badly hurt and possibly unconscious by now. But that thought immediately retreated back into her mind as she felt her fear rising up at the scene. She clutched Dee like her life depended on him.

"Where the hell were you, you stupid kids?!" yelled the bunny man.

Remy jolted at the sudden volume and clutched Dee's shoulder tighter.

Dee glanced at Remy for a second before yelling back at the bunny man, "Hey don't yell!"

"Yea! You're scaring li'l sis!" Dum yelled at the bunny man too.

The bunny man glared at the two of them. From his position, which was two meters away from Dee's right, he could not see Remy because Dee was carrying her on his left side. So he didn't get what they meant and glared at them.

"I don't care who you're referring to but I'm sick of you two for not doing your job right!" the bunny man yelled. He swung his left hand which was holding a gun to Dee.

Dee immediately ducked his upper body forward, dodging the strike. But with the strike successfully dodged by Dee, Remy came into view. And since she was holding Dee so tight, Dee's sudden movements surprised her and made her swayed a bit and lost her grip. The bunny man's eyes widened as he saw Remy, but it happened too fast and it was impossible for him to stop his hand. A loud smack was heard as the gun hit Remy's forehead. The force was too much that it sent her and Dee backwards and they hit the wall.

Remy instantly cried.

"Remy/Lemy/Li'l sis!"

Boris eyes turned to slit, " **You son of a** —"

" **Hatter**..." Gowland glared at the bunny man with intense killing aura swirling all around him.

"Uhh..."

Both Gowland and Boris seemed to prepare to jump at the bunny man, who was still shocked at the sudden predicament.

Then suddenly, there was a sound of door opening and another person entered the area.

" _P_ **e** _e_ **e** _m_ **m** _y_ **y** ~ Let's have lunch together!"

Patrick stopped dead in his tracks at the scene presented in front of him.

His infirmary was in chaos, like the calamity itself had come up from its very lair to plant one of its seed to it. Bullets and dead bodies on his floor, papers and books scattered around, holes on almost every corner...

He didn't know what he should think at the moment, he didn't know what to do, but he knew what he felt when he saw Remy, there in the arms of one of the bloody twins, with an almost removed bandage on her hair, a bloody chin, and a reddening forehead that threatened to swell in mere seconds. And she's _crying._

The doctor ape wasted no time for his instincts to kick in, as he let the banshee loose once again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _GR_** RR ** _RRA_** AAA ** _AAAAA_** AAA ** _AAAAA_** ARR ** _R_** KKK ** _KKK!"_**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 16: The Bunny Man Apologizes

I'm uploading out of schedule XD

A notice:

 _I'll be out for a month right next month. There's a kind of college project in my place that sends its students to small villages to help and contribute, so I won't be able to upload next month. But hey! To make up to you guys, I will upload two chapters. This one, and a short chapter. XD_

There. Italic-ed do that it would not be forgotten. Should I bold it too? ... Naa~

Okay so here's the first, and I'll see you in the next chapter!

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my characters and this story.

Gray sat on the middle double couch with Alice. He rubbed Remy's head, using all of his efforts to be so gentle and avoid the cold cloth covering her re-swollen wound, while Alice covered Remy's sprained foot with warm cloth. Nightmare sat on the single couch next to them with Blood sitting across from him on the other double couch, holding a cup of tea.

Boris and Pierce were unconscious once again and they were dragged back to the resting room by Gowland's workers. Adding to the unconscious animal party was Elliot, who was also in the same room. Except that he was lying on the floor. And the twins were outside of the infirmary by Alice's request.

The inside of the infirmary was now pretty clean. No dead bodies, no papers or bullets scattered on the floor, no blood spills. However, the holes on the couch, ceiling, walls, and the front door still remained.

Patrick let his eyes wandered around his infirmary.

Everything else was already tidied up and the waiting area of the infirmary looked different now, especially with the absent of the coffee table because it was split in half in the last...

The doctor ape sighed from his wooden chair. Gowland, who was standing beside him, patted him on the back.

"Do not worry, doctor. I will donate half the finance for the reparation." Blood said calmly.

Patrick glared at the mafia boss, "Full. I want everything fixed, new couches, door, bookshelf, and a similar coffee table!"

Blood's eye twitched, "Done." He sipped his tea and sighed sourly before putting the cup down. 'Disgusting.' He thought.

"Now leave my park." Said Gowland.

Blood looked at Gowland with a bored look. "I can't just leave my injured subordinate. What kind of boss I am if I do, _Mary_."

"He's not injured. Just unconscious." Patrick rubbed his temple, feeling a headache forming.

"Still."

Gowland glared at the hatter, "All of this happened because of _you_." He emphasized on the 'you'.

Blood didn't reply. Alice sighed.

Then Remy whimpered in her sleep, and Gray shushed her softly while swaying her gently like a baby. It gained everyone's attention for just a few seconds before she stopped and went back to sleep.

Nightmare was silent the entire time. He was angry, at everyone including himself. If only he could cancel that meeting until she was under a tight protection, she would never leave the tower and all of this would have never happened. He cursed himself inwardly and sighed outwardly.

"I am not letting you go until Gemy wakes up." The ape said at the caterpillar.

"Her name. Is Remy." He paused, then corrected himself, "Remilia. And for your information, I can't, and won't, leave. Until I know she's alright. Again." Nightmare glanced at the doctor with slight anger behind his onyx lenses. He was still angry at himself and at the fact unbeknownst to them but himself, that Remy was so deep in her sleep that he couldn't reach her again. He didn't need anyone talking like that to him right now.

The doctor glared back slightly before looking downward.

Gray glanced at his master, then the doctor, then back to Remy. He chose to keep silent through this whole ordeal.

Alice sighed again. 'These guys are unbelievable.'

Patrick sighed again and stood up. "I need a bath."

"Really? At a time like this?" Alice watched him disappeared to the back of the room with disbelief.

"He bathes when he's stressed." Gowland explained after he's gone.

Alice glanced at Gowland, her brows furrowed together, before shaking her head. "What now?" she asked them.

"Nothing." Nightmare leaned back on the couch. "We wait." He turned his head to look at Remy's sleeping form. Tired look in his face.

* * *

Remy opened her eyes and was immediately met with a pair of golden eyes.

"Hello Remy." The man whispered softly. He smiled warmly and caressed her cheek in a loving manner.

She blinked slowly as she registered the man before her. She glanced at the lizard tattoo on his neck before reaching out her right hand to his face and touched his cheek.

"Gway..?" she called softly. Barely a whisper.

Gray smiled warmly and leaned his cheek into her tiny hand, "Yes. It's me."

Remy blinked again. "Not... Dweam...?"

"No. Not a dream." Gray whispered.

She was quiet. Still recovering from her sleep by blinking and breathing slowly.

Gray let her be and continued rubbing her head gently.

"You here to pick me?" she asked after a few minutes. Earning a nod, she continued, "Nightmare?"

He nodded again. "Master is here too. He's outside, talking to Gowland." He had a slight thinking before mentioning Gowland's name, and he referred to use the park owner's name instead of calling him 'park owner' because he thought Remy would be more familiar with it.

"Oh..." she managed a small smile. Then she leaned closer to his chest and closed her eyes. Finally feeling very comfortable now that her trustworthy people were around.

Gray lowered his hand to her back and rubbed on that area.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Mmmm... Dizzy..."

"Why don't you go to sleep again? I'll be here when you wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked at Gray. "No.. Gway..?"

"Hm?"

"I had a strange dream..."

"What is it about?"

"I was in infirmary... And Bowis, Piws, Gowland were there. Bowis has gun, there also bunny man and man with big bow tie, they also had gun. The infirmary was messy... And people passed out on the floor. It was scary..." she scrunched her face a bit.

Gray listened to her in silence. 'She thought it was a dream?'

She continued, "The bunny man was angry, and he swing his hand and hit my head. My wound..." she reached her fingers up to trace to area of her wound covered by the bandage.

Gray wanted to tell her that she wasn't dreaming, but he wasn't sure how.

Then she looked at Gray.

"Gway?"

"What is it?"

"I want to see Gowland and Nightmare."

"Don't you want to go to sleep?"

"Please...?" she furrowed her brows in a pleading look.

"... Alright." Gray stood up with her in his arms and exited the room.

Gray walked to the left in the hallway; where at the end of it was a brown steel-looking door. He opened it and they went in.

The room was like a study, definitely Gowland's workplace. Because a desk was there in the middle of the room with him sitting on its chair. In front of the desk were brown sofas arranged with a table in the middle, and Nightmare sat on one of the sofas. They had moved to Gowland's office for her. They didn't want her to see the remaining mess in that temporary battlefield.

"Remy!" exclaimed Gowland. "I'm sooo glad you're okay!"

She smiled at both of them. "Hello Gowland. Hello Nightmare."

Nightmare smiled warmly, "Hello Remy."

She saw a violin on the coffee table and smiled brightly at Gowland, "Gowland the violin!"

Gowland smiled. "Yes. You found it, thank you."

She smiled wider. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"Aww I just hope you would stay longer." Gowland faked a pout.

She laughed. "I will come and play sometimes."

Gowland smiled and winked. "I'll take that up as a promise."

She giggled and nodded. Gray put her down on the sofa next to Nightmare. Nightmare scooped her up in his arms.

"Are you feeling well enough to go, Remy?" Nightmare asked. Somehow he was acting so calm.

"Not really. I'm dizzy." She leaned her head on him. "Maybe a few more minutes?" she looked up at him.

Nightmare smiled, "Alright." He rubbed her back and she let herself feel comfy once again.

She looked at Nightmare again, "Can I say goodbye to Patwick please? And Bowis too. And Piws."

Nightmare nodded. "Alright then. Gray will take you. We will leave after that."

"Thank you Nightmare." She smiled. Nightmare smiled back.

Nightmare looked away for a second and said, "But it looks like you can say your goodbyes here, Remy."

"Pardon..?"

"We got company." Nightmare turned to the door.

"Company?" Gowland echoed.

All eyes turned to the door. Then the door suddenly opened and Boris came up looking disgruntled and tired. His breathing huffs and puffs.

"Bowis?"

The cat's face lit up when he saw her. "Remy!" he strutted over to her and reached out his hands to her.

Gray immediately stood in front of the cat, making a wall.

Boris grunted, "Hey! Lemme hug her!"

"Li'l siiiis~!" sang some voices and another party entered the room. "Li'l sis! You're awake!" the twins shouted happily by the door. Then they strutted over to her. "Hey move you lizard! We wanna hug her too!" said Dum. "Yeah! Let us see li'l sis!" added Dee.

Gray just stood there staring at them as he wasn't sure what to do. He glanced at Nightmare, like asking for something. When Nightmare nodded at him, he finally stood aside.

Boris scooped her up and hugged her while the twins each took her hands.

Remy looked surprised when she saw Boris entered the room out of breath, and even more surprised when she saw the twins. She thought meeting them was only a dream, along with the bunny man incident. She frowned, "Bwother Dee? Bwother Dum?"

"Yes it's us li'l sis! Your big brother Dee and Dum!" the both exclaimed excitedly.

Boris pulled away from the hug but kept her close, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, frowning.

Remy frowned, "Tell you what?"

"That you're a foreigner?" Boris continued.

Nightmare jolted. Gray reacted instantly with a napkin as a reflex. Gowland watched everything looking a bit perplexed.

"Yeah li'l sis! Why didn't you tell us too?" Dum asked.

"Are you big sis's li'l sis, li'l sis?" Dee asked, laughing. Dum joined the laughter, getting the pun.

'Just how many more people are going to know about this...' Nightmare thought.

"Umm..." Remy stuttered. "Yes I am..? I thought you know? Who's big sis..?" She is a foreigner to this place, isn't she? Well... She's not from Wonderland, so that makes her a foreigner.

Nightmare silently smiled. At least she could figure that out by herself. Although he had to explain it deeper than that.

Boris pouted, "No I don't. Not until I listened to your heart."

The twins gasped. "You listened to her heart?!" Dum yelled.

"What does it sound like?" asked Dee.

"Oh it was like..." Boris started. But before he could finish, Remy was pulled out from their grasp into Gowland's arms.

"Hey!" the trio exclaimed.

"She just woke up. Let her be will you?" Gowland reprimanded at them.

"Put her down, ol' man!" yelled Dum.

Boris gave him a look, "Oh come on~ I passed out twice and I just wanna see her."

"Why were you passed out Boris?" Dee suddenly asked, feeling more curious to the topic mentioned.

Boris silently cursed, he wasn't supposed to say that. Now that made him look weak. He then opened his mouth to answer, but Remy beat him to say something.

"Wait wait wait!" she exclaimed.

All attention turned to her.

"Why bwother Dee and bwother Dum here? You real? Then bunny man really hit me? He's real too? A-And the infirmary? Patwick? Piws?" she asked, looking confused.

Boris and the twins looked confused too hearing her questions. "Of course it's real. We brought you in didn't we?" asked Dum.

Remy tilted her head and frowned some more.

Gowland watched her through his glasses, examining her face as he found her questions a bit strange. But he understood she was confused at the moment, and since her head was still swelling, he thought it might provoke another pain. So he took the initiative.

"Um Remy... I think you should rest some more. Here, come with Gray." He handed her to Gray, who instantly opened his arms to take her in.

She didn't understand anything currently. At all. But she did as she was told and leaned on Gray for support, who was more than glad to be depended on.

"And you three..." Gowland looked at Boris and the twins and then as he pointed to the door, he said, "Out."

"Ehh?"

Gowland pushed them out. "You're too loud. And I don't want her getting anymore headache so, get out."

"But but—" Dee started. "We wanna see li'l sis!" Dum finished.

"Yeah old man! Be reasonable!" Boris stood his ground.

"You see her already, now out." Gowland pushed them again. He could have used his guns or kicked them out the way he likes it, but Remy's around and he didn't want her to see that. So he turned to Nightmare, "Help me out here!"

Nightmare sighed at that and stood up, joining the crowd. "Leave. All of you." He pushed Boris and Gowland who were nearest to him.

"What? Not me too!" Gowland objected.

"You're loud too! She's having a headache now and all of you are making it worse!"

"But-but-this is my office!"

"Hey we don't wanna leave!"

"I don't wanna too! Ngg!"

"Urghh!"

"Hnggg!" The five of them began pushing one another.

What the hell is going on in here...

'All of you are...' Gray thought. Gray stared at the little party before sighing at their childish way of settling things. He put her down on the sofa and pushed them all out before closing the door.

Remy watched everything in silence, she didn't mind being left out in this room. She was thankful, because her headache was getting worse when Gowland and Nightmare joined them. She needed a little bit of silence. She sighed gladly and leaned on the sofa. As she waited for her head to get better, her eyes swam over the violin on the small table in front of her.

* * *

Alice walked beside Blood who was helping Elliot to walk. Poor march hare had yet to regain his balance after getting up. And so was Pierce, who was currently helped by the doctor, limping on other side. This was the first time Alice met him, and to be honest, she wasn't at all surprised at seeing another animal role holder. Though she didn't know anything about him yet beside his name, she was quite thankful that he didn't seem like any other role holders who had unique personalities or mindsets. He seemed quite normal. For now.

"Myeh. You're pretty heavy Pierce." Complained Patrick.

"But I wanna go see Lemy chu... Please chu.." Pierce whined.

Patrick sighed.

"Am I not heavy, Blood? I-I can walk by myself.." Elliot said.

"No. Don't complain." Blood replied quickly. Elliot quickly shut up. Well, he was heavy. But Blood would not say that to his friend.

Alice smiled. "Elliot, you know what to do, right?" she asked.

Elliot turned to her, "What..?"

She raised her eyebrow, "You have to say you're sorry."

The hare blinked, "...why?"

"Because you hit her, idiot!" Patrick exclaimed from the right side.

Elliot shot the ape a disgruntled look. "It was an accident."

"You still have to. I won't let you return to the mansion without saying an apology to the young lady." Blood said.

Elliot's ears went down, signing he's sulking. "Yes, Blood." He complied.

Alice smiled again and they kept on walking.

When they reached the outside of Gowland's office, they met with the kicked out party, along with Nightmare and Gray.

"What happened here?" Patrick asked. He let Pierce go so that the mouse could lean on the wall by himself as he watched the crowd of holders.

"Why are you guys outside?" asked Alice.

"Big sis!" the twins ran to her and hugged her on both side. "The lizard and that man won't let us see li'l sis!"

Alice looked at Gray and Nightmare who was referred to by the twins and raised her eyebrows.

"She just woke up and they're too loud." Nightmare said, giving an annoyed look.

Alice smiled and patted each twins on the head, "She's still recovering. You mustn't be so loud."

The twins pouted and looked at each other, "I think we're guilty brother." Said Dee. "Yeah. We were a bit too loud." Dum said.

"You can go say sorry later." Alice said.

The twins smiled and nodded.

"Why are you still here, _Hatter_?" spurted Gowland.

Blood offered a smile, "We no longer have any business with you today, _Mary._ Step aside." Blood helped Elliot walk to the door. But Gowland stood in their way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gowland glared.

Blood watched him with his usual bored expression. "To see the young lady."

"You are not welcome here. And she's resting. So go home."

"Pardon me, _Mary_ , but the young lady isn't a property of yours. So she's out of the negotiations, _Mary_. Unless... She had been marked?" Blood smirked slightly.

Gowland growled. "Quit your nonsense. She's in _my_ office, Hatter _._ In _my_ park, which is _my_ territory. You want to go to her, you have to go through me."

Blood's smirk faltered a little as he gazed Gowland with pretty hard look.

Alice sensed the upcoming storm and immediately stepped forward, "Gowland, Elliot is just going to apologize for earlier. Then they'll leave. Right, Elliot?"

Elliot was startled a bit, "Uhh.. Yeah.."

"Not forgiven. Now leave." Gowland said.

"It's for the young lady, Mary. Get that thick nuts out of your head for once."

Gowland glared hard at Blood. He stood his ground.

"Oh for all the bananas in Wonderland just let them in!" Patrick yelled.

Gowland growled. "Only him. You're staying outside." He glared yet again towards Blood.

Blood rolled his eyes.

"It's okay Blood, I can walk by myself." Elliot pulled away from the mafia boss.

Gowland finally stood aside, his eyes never leaving Blood as Elliot went inside.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mary." Blood smiled. But Gowland still gave him a hard look.

Alice sweatdropped at their behavior. Then she heard movements beside her and noticed the doctor looking around. "What is it, doctor?" she asked.

Patrick turned to her, "Where'd Pierce go?"

* * *

Elliot walked down the office hallway in a slower pace than he usually does. His mind was still clouded, and so were his ears that still felt numb. One hell of a shriek back there. He didn't know the doctor was capable of something like that. He surely would not look down on anyone that looked docile anymore.

As he turned to the next hallway, he could see someone sitting on the floor in front of the door of the main office. His ears picked up something that made him stopped walking. It was a music. A faint tune that played smoothly. And it was coming from the main office. He continued his steps and the tune became clearer as he drew near. He stopped in front of the door, just in front of the person who he saw earlier.

He blinked confusedly at the door before lowering his head to look at the person. "Pierce?" he called.

The smiling mouse opened his eyes and looked up. "Elly chu? You can walk already?" he smiled.

"Yeah. Uhh.. What are you doing here? And what's that sound?" Elliot reached for the handle.

The mouse grabbed his hand and shook his head, "No chu! Don't." he said, half-whispered.

Elliot frowned, "Why?" he countered in half-whisper.

"Lemy's playing. Let's listen." Pierce smiled happily. He pulled Elliot down to sit in front of him.

Elliot sat down. "Lemy? Isn't her name Remy?"

Pierce nodded and leaned back on the door to listen, ignoring his question. Elliot let the music danced around his ears as he felt his body relaxed. He closed his eyes as he focused on the melodies. He never heard of this tune anywhere before. Well he's not an expert, but he knows what good music is like. And to him, this song was pretty well-played and nice. He kind of like it.

The song ended pretty quickly, much to his displeasure. And he opened his eyes.

"Aww~ I like it chu..." Pierce smiled sadly and seemed to agree with him. Then the mouse stood up. "Come on chu! Let's meet her!" he opened the door. Elliot followed as Pierce went in. "Lemy chu~"

Remy looked over her shoulder. "Piws!" she put the violin down and ran to Pierce, forgetting the little pain in her head and feet.

Pierce opened his arms and let her tackled him in a hug on the floor.

"I miss you!" they shouted simultaneously. They paused for a few seconds before laughing altogether. Pierce rose to sit with her on his lap.

"Piws, your hat." She looked at his hat that hung on one of his ears.

Pierce smiled. "Oh yes. Patty told me you keep it safe for me. Thank you chu~" he kissed her cheek.

She blushed. "Hee hee.. Thank you for taking care of me."

"You're welcome chu! Let's have sleepover sometimes chu!"

She grinned, "Yes!"

Remy saw another pair of feet behind Pierce and looked up. When she saw that it was the bunny man who hit her, she gasped and hid into Pierce's shoulder. Elliot saw her head that was bandaged and felt guilty because he knew it was because of him, and he was even guiltier when he saw her reaction towards him.

"Chu? Are you okay chu?" Pierce asked, holding her while standing up. He hoisted her to sit on his hips and he saw as she hid her face from behind him. Pierce turned around to face Elliot and saw her turned her head away from the hare. Pierce tilted his head, "What's wrong Lemy chu?"

She peeked from Pierce's upper arm and looked at the bunny man in fear.

Elliot's ears dropped. "I think she's afraid of me, Pierce."

Pierce looked at her, "Is it true chu?" when he received a nod from her, he smiled assuring. "It's okay Lemy chu. He's not going to hurt you."

But she didn't move at all, she just peeked a little before hiding her face again. Elliot sighed. He didn't think apologizing was this hard. He hardly made a mistake when he worked, and when he did, Blood always forgive him. Even so, he still apologized. But Blood looked him in the eye, while this girl was too afraid to even look at him so he didn't know how to say. And to add, that was Blood, not this girl.

Pierce hoisted her up and poked her cheek, "Lemy chu~ It's okay.. Elly just want to apologize for earlier. Hear him out..?"

Elliot watched as she looked up at Pierce before glancing down for a brief second, and then she looked at him. That's when he could clearly see her face. And he could see that she still got fear squirming in her eyes. But he would not miss this chance. So he spoke.

"I-I'm...sorry for...hitting you... It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." Elliot inclined his head and casted his eyes downward.

Silence filled the room as he waited for her respond. He could hear his clock ticked rather loudly and his systems felt itchy and unable to stand still. Why did he feel so nervous? He never felt so nervous when he did the same to Blood. He was nervous, but not to this extent.

Then he saw Pierce's feet stepped forward and a hand touched his head. He looked up and saw her tiny hand had reached out to him. He glanced at her face and saw her parting her lips.

"Forgiven." She said softly. And then she gave a small smile.

Elliot felt his nervousness washed away as he saw her smiling. That's enough for him to know his standing was okay. And he felt himself rose and his hand held her hand. He blinked slowly and returned the smile. "Thank you."

Her smiled grew. "What is your name, mister bunny?"

"Bunny?" Elliot echoed.

"Yes. Bunny ears. Bunny man." She pointed to his ears, which twitched slightly every time. She giggled when she saw his ears twitched again and silently wanting to touch it. It's just like Boris's ears, it twitched cutely.

Elliot shook his head, making his ears swayed left and right slightly, "I'm not a bunny. I'm Elliot March, the march hare." He smiled.

She tilted her head. "Hare? Hare and rabbit are bunnies, right?"

"Yes... Uhh. But I'm not a rabbit."

"Mister Elliot, hello! I'm Wemilia. They call me Wemy."

"Remy, right? I heard from Alice."

"Alice?" she tilted her head.

"Oh she's the other foreigner chu! She's so nice. You should meet her chu!" Pierce said.

"Really?" Another foreigner like her? That means she can't go home too? Maybe that means they can go find their way home together?

Elliot nodded. "She actually wants to meet you."

Remy stared at the both of them with wide eyes. Someone from her home! They could help each other! She smiled widely. "I want to meet her too!"

Elliot smiled. "She's outside. Why don't we go meet her now?"

She nodded. And then Pierce surprised her by kissing her cheek. "Piws?" she turned to him.

Pierce giggled. "You're so cute Lemy! I like you!"

She blushed and smiled, "Piws too. I like Piws!" she hugged him.

Pierce laughed and hugged her back.

She opened her eyes and looked at Elliot. "I like Mister Elliot too! You're nice!"

The hare startled, "Eh? B-But I hit you."

"But you say sorry." She smiled.

Elliot paused and looked away briefly. His cheek tainted with a faint pink.

"Lemy chu?"

"Hm?"

"Can you call him something else chu? It's weird when you call him mister."

"Oh? Mister Elliot, what should I call you?"

Elliot turned back to her. He couldn't help but agree with the mouse. Being called mister by her was a bit weird. "Just Elliot is fine."

"Okay. Elliot. Let's go outside! I want to see Alice!" she said excitedly.

Pierce laughed. "Okay chu!"

Elliot smiled and went first, with them throttling behind him.

"Lemy chu~" Pierce called.

"Yes?"

"Was that you who played the music?"

"Yes. You listened?"

"Yes chu! Elly too! It was beautiful~"

"Ah... Really..?"

"Yes. You played so smooth. Where did you learn to play violin?" Elliot looked over his shoulder.

She looked at him, blushing. "Um.. My sister... She plays violin every day. I learn from her."

Elliot smiled. "She taught you well then. I enjoyed it."

She blushed again. "T-Thank you..."

"Will you play again sometime chu?"

She smiled. "I-I think..."

Elliot opened the door and they stepped outside.

"Remy!" Gowland instantly took her from Pierce. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?!"

Remy blinked her eyes confused. "Who..?"

"That monster!" Gowland pointed at Elliot.

"Wha...?" Elliot's mouth gaped.

Remy giggled. "Elliot is not a monster. He's a hare, and he's nice."

That made everyone blink.

Gowland frowned. "He hit you."

She smiled. "But he say sorry. So it's okay."

Nightmare smiled at that.

Then Pierce took her again and came over to Alice. "Lemy chu! This is Alice!"

Both girls looked each other in the eyes for a moment. This was the girl that she saw before. The one who helped Boris and the one who approached her and Pierce in Nightmare's place. She looked pretty nice.

Alice smiled to her. "Hello. I'm Alice. What's your name?"

Remy blushed a little, "Uh.. We-Wemilia..."

Alice smiled again. "Hello Remilia. Can I call you Remy too?"

Remy smiled cutely and blinked a several times, "Y-Yes..."

Alice's smile grew wider. "Nice to meet you." She offered a hand.

Remy looked at her hand then to her eyes, then she took the hand. "N-Nice to..meet you too..Alice..." She smiled back.

"Are you going back with Nightmare and Gray?" Alice asked.

Remy nodded. "Yes."

"Then I'll come to visit you."

"You will?"

Alice nodded.

Remy paused. And then she asked, "C-Can I visit you..?"

Alice laughed lightly. "Only if you're good to go."

Remy smiled and nodded.

"Well. I think it's time for us to go." Nightmare cut the conversation.

Both girls smiled once more at each other.

"See you Remy."

"See you Alice..."

Gray came and picked her up from Pierce. She waved at Alice and Alice waved her back.

"Hey li'l sis! Visit us too, okay?" Dee asked with a grin. "We'll be at the mansion!" Dum also grinned.

"Both of you got work to do." said Elliot.

"Mehh~ We don't need your opinion, chicken rabbit." Dee said. "Yeah." Joined Dum.

"Let me remind you that I can dock your pay anytime." The man with big green bow tie and big hat said.

"Eeehhh?" the twins exclaimed.

Remy giggled.

Boris stepped up in front of her and took her hands. "I'll visit too."

Remy smiled and nodded. "I'll be waiting."

"Femyy~" Patrick came up behind Boris and pushed the cat to the side. "Come visit me too!"

Boris scoffed. "You lazy doctor."

"But everytime I leave my infirmary, problems show up! I don't have to remind you what happened yesterday that made you black out." Patrick narrowed his gaze to Boris.

Boris flinched.

"Don't worry Bowis. Ghosts aren't real." Remy tried to assure him, smiling cutely to add.

Well she didn't know the truth and they agreed to let it be that way. It was embarrassing for both parties anyway. Boris sighed and just smiled at her to respond.

"And I will visit you doctor Patwick. We'll eat sandwich together again!"

"Really? Yeaaaayyy!" Patrick cheered.

Pierce came into view. "I'll visit too chu! And I'll bring a violin so you can play for me chu!"

"Eh? Play what?" Patrick asked.

"She can play violin chu! And it was so~ Beautiful~"

"Li'l sis can play music?" Dum asked.

"Yes! It was so smooth! Right Elly chu?" Pierce turned to Elliot.

"Eh? Oh. Yeah." Elliot answered.

"Hey play for us too before you leave, li'l sis!" Dee said.

"Remy, did you play my violin?" Gowland came over.

"Err..." Remy replied nervously to Gowland. "Y-Yes... Sorry..."

"So you did? Hmm... Then my skills had come down to you." Gowland muttered.

"You don't have musical skills, Mary."

"What did you say?!" Gowland turned to Blood.

"Blood..." Alice warned with a flat face.

"I said, your skills in instruments and your singing skills are the same. Insect level."

"Why you—" Gowland cracked his knuckles.

"That isn't nice, mister. You should appreciate it." Remy said.

Blood turned to Remy. "Excuse me, young lady. Were you the one who said that I should apreciate his disastrous performance?"

Remy nodded. "He tried his best."

Blood smiled. "You should hear it first before commenting something you don't even know, young lady."

Remy tilted her head. "I don't know. But I think it's nicer to say that they need to train harder. I played very bad on my first time. My sister and brother laughed at me. But I tried and now I can do it. I think Gowland can do better too if he tried. Everyone too." She smiled at them.

Gowland looked at her with shiny eyes. "Remy~"

Blood stared at her. 'Nonsense. No one can change.' He thought. He didn't think this girl was going to be like Alice. He was wrong. They were too nice, and he didn't like it. But that only made her interesting.

"You should say sorry." Remy said to him.

Blood smiled. She told him what to do while she didn't even know him yet. She thought she can make him do whatever she wanted? Interesting. Well he will prove her wrong.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Why?"

"Because it's true."

"But it's not nice."

"He has to bear with it."

"You still have to say sorry."

"Why?"

"Because you're being impolite."

"..."

"It's not nice."

"..."

The others just looked at the two of them replying to each other. They could sense the tension between them, well, from Blood's side that is. Remy looked like she was just talking in a normal situation. She was smiling a bit and looking at Blood with those sweet, salmon pink eyes of hers glazed with wonders, just like usual. While Blood, he seemed like calm, but not that kind of calm. His face showed his usual expression, but his eyes glinted, something they didn't and probably couldn't understand. Well except for Nightmare, who could read his mind. The hatter was a bit infuriated.

Nightmare decided to break the atmosphere. "Let's go home Remy. I've still got work to do." As much as he hated it, it was a better reason for them to leave.

"Oh... Okay. Bye bye everyone." Remy waved to them like nothing was wrong.

"Aha bye bye Remy! Come visit anytime!" Gowland replied instantly as they walked away.

"Bye li'l sis!" the twins waved back.

"See you Remy!" Boris waved.

"I'll visit chu!" Pierce also waved.

Alice waved too with a smile.

Remy smiled at them and waved again.

And the three of them left the Amusement Park.

Patrick scratched his fur. "I got stuff to do. Come by anytime." And he left to the direction of his infirmary.

"I'll come by Pat!" Gowland waved at him, which the doctor waved back.

"Let's go Alice! I haven't seen you in a while so let's play!" Boris took Alice's hand.

"Yeah big sis! Let's go play!" the twins joined.

"You got work you dimwits."

"Booo~"

Alice laughed awkwardly. She glanced at Blood and saw that he was still looking to the direction where the Clover residents had left. Noticing that thinking look on his face but couldn't put her finger on what he was thinking about. Then she said to the twins, "I'll come by later and we could play something."

"Really?" The twins eyes' sparkled. Alice nodded. "Yaayyy!"

"Blood?" Elliot called after a few minutes calling him but receiving no answer from him.

"We're leaving." The mafia boss walked off to a direction without saying anything again.

Elliot blinked at his boss and hurried after him.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 17: White Rabbit's Words

Hello! Again! XD

And here's where I will really say 'see you next time' XD

Because I have a plan aside from the college project I said in the previous chapter. I don't know if it will be a go, but I pray for it to be. It's a big matter, I hope it will be a go.

So... Until August guys and girls... And I will also post a new story then. If you read my previous notes, I mentioned some fandoms already. It will be one of them, but I won't tell you which. XD

See you next time! :D

(I have quite a hard time writing Peter's lines because I wanted it to rhyme. I might need to widen my head for it. Metaphorically.)

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my characters and this story.

* * *

It had been about 4 days (in real world time), so maybe about 12 time changes had passed from that incident in the Amusement Park. The Minister of Heart heard of the commotion of course. Words travel fast, or so they say. However, what he heard wasn't another outsider but a role holder from other land. Peter thought that was ridiculous, she's not a role holder, and those faceless were blind and could not see the differences. But he was somehow glad, because that means nobody knew she was a foreigner just yet. Nightmare's words still lingered in his head and that made the white rabbit thought about what are the next actions he shall take. He should be more careful now, though, as nobody knows the real story just yet. And Alice. Alice must not know.

A tap on his shoulder sent him back his senses. He instantly turned around and pulled out his gun in reflex.

"Hi White. What are you doing in the hall spacing out like that?"

Peter lowered his gun. "None of your concern, Knight."

Ace put on his usual smile. "Something's on your mind."

The white rabbit turned to leave and Ace followed. "Hey. You heard about it? About the new role holder."

"I do not care of such trivial matters." Peter answered smoothly as he strode in the hallway. He has trained to answer these critical questions without any sense of nervousness in his voice. As long as he makes himself calm, he could hide everything he needed to hide.

"Oh." The Knight sighed. "I thought you knew, so I was going to ask something about it 'cause, you know, you might know something about it."

Peter said nothing at his idiotic explanation and kept walking. Ace took the chance to speak up again.

"But it seems that you're not really interested. I guess I'll have to ask someone else." Ace said, and then he added, "I wonder what will happen—"

"If you have the time to wonder such ridiculous things, I suggest you.." The Minister of Hearts muttered coldly when they reached an intersection, and then he stopped walking. "...return to your post before I cut you to my liking."

The Knight sighed, "You didn't let me finish." He received a glare but he didn't care. "I wonder what will happen if there are two foreigners in a single game?"

 _Tick._

The Knight of Hearts looked up and put his hands on the back of his neck. "I wonder if I can finally kill a foreigner now there are two of them. I guess I'll find out later." He turned to the left hallway, leaving Peter to stare at him incredulously. He turned his head slightly while still walking and muttered out loud, "You should visit her too. Everyone's already reaching out to her, you know." And the Knight ended the conversation right there.

Peter was still standing at that intersection, staring at Ace's back until the goofy Knight dissapeared into another hallway.

He could not believe what he had just heard. He needed to get to Nightmare. Fast.

* * *

Peter White ran as fast as he could to the Country of Clover. Everyone! The knave said everyone! He thought he could be relieved for a while but no. That sickly caterpillar lied to him! They need to get everything clear and he will return that girl to her realm.

The Minister of Hearts went past the guards in amazing speed, ignoring their shouts, and into the Clover Tower. He located the caterpillar's chamber in a matter of seconds and without warning, opened the door with a bang.

Nightmare was relaxing on his seat and enjoying his cup of coffee when the uninvited guest appeared into the room. He looked at the white rabbit in surprise.

"White?" he muttered.

Peter wasted no time introducing himself in and slammed his fists on Nightmare's desk.

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

The caterpillar jolted in his seat slightly because of the volume. He didn't know what's gotten into the white rabbit right now. Using his wonderful ability to read minds, the caterpillar searched the rabbit's reason behind his acts.

"I did not lie to you." Nightmare finally said, putting the cup he was holding in his right hand onto the saucer in his left hand.

Peter glared. "But you didn't tell me!"

The commotion outside finally reached the front door of Nightmare's office and Gray came into view along with some guards. His knives in hand, Gray whizzed into the room and pointed the sharpy edges to Peter's neck, prepared to engage more if the situation requires him to.

"Where is she?" Peter asked, his face serious.

Nightmare glanced at Gray and the guards for a split second before returning his gaze to Peter.

"Alice."

A word, no, a name. That's all Peter needed. And he was about to turn back when Nightmare spoke again.

"I didn't lie."

That stopped Peter and he looked at Nightmare with a glare. 'Yes. But you did not tell me all of it.'

Nightmare didn't lie. He was simply not telling because it could not be helped anymore and everyone will eventually know in the end. But the rabbit clearly needed a guidance to understand his the siuation, so Nightmare coded Gray to dismiss the guards and close the door before explaining everything to Peter White. This time not incidentally missing any details.

Peter listened to everything the caterpillar said and let the informations sunk in with every words coming out of Nightmare's lips. He expected no lies from him like, right now, and both of them know that, so Peter listened obediently. Peter didn't know why he felt awful when he heard that the role holders took a liking to the new foreigner. And the certain, little new foreigner shows likings to the role holders either. Because hey, he was the one who brought her here and even both of them haven't even met. Moreover, she didn't even remember him! The main icon of reaching Wonderland was him, right? The White Rabbit. But those role holders took the spotlight that was meant for him. Even though she was a mistake, he still felt awful because the spotlight was taken from him. But maybe that does not matter, he still had Alice...for who knows how long...

"Can I continue?" Nightmare asked when he read the rabbit's mind about to hop away from the topic at hand.

Peter gaze back to Nightmare and thought over the options he had. As he thought it over, he nodded to Nightmare to let him continue.

Nightmare sighed. "Since the knight has also took a liking to her, I suggest we keep her away from him as far as possible."

"I apologize for interrupting, but isn't she better off should more problem arise?" Peter cut him.

Nightmare tapped his chin. "Yes, I also think it's one of the options we have right now. She's having problems with her head."

"How so?"

"Her wound doesn't seem to heal." Gray said.

Nightmare nodded and added, "Yes. I'm worried that her presence in this world is what hampered her wound to heal. Moreover, she seems to attract problems."

Peter's brows knitted together. "Problems? What kind of problems?"

Nightmare glanced at Gray for a moment before counting with his fingers. "Other than what I've told you, she has been hurt twice by the role holders although accidentaly."

Peter kept silent and Nightmare took that to continue, "She crashed into one of the holders and fell forward, scrapping her chin. And got hit right in the wound spot by another holder's gun by accident."

"It's swelling up again and she constantly said her head hurts without her doing heavy activities." Gray added, and Nightmare nodded at the statement.

Peter's brows frowned further. So that what he meant by attracting problems. And those were just some pretty simple problems. What if a more dangerous situation someday occured? Her life could be in danger.

"Yes." Nightmare agreed. "This could endanger her if we don't have a solution."

"But we do." Peter pressed.

Nightmare sighed again, "Yes. As much as I don't want to, she needs to go back."

"Then I'll make it come true." Peter stood up and walked to the door. "It is my fault she's here, and it is my fault to lose my rear. But I will fix this." The white rabbit opened the door. "It is a promise." And he stepped outside.

Gray watched as the door closed and turned to his master for further order. But Nightmare said nothing, and he only stared at the door with a tight expression.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 18: Unsupervised

He-lloo~ People! XD

First, I want to say _Sorry!_ To all of you readers. I said I'll come back August and it's already October now. I'm the worst :'(

But I can't lie that I'm very, like, VERY busy. I even let my commission unattended because of all these papers :'(

And I was also originally uploading a new story, but refrain from doing so because I cannot promise it can be ready. I was like... Only wrote 3 chapters already and that was like forever ago. But I don't want to upload it with only 3 chapters ready so... I think I will make sure I got to chapter 6 before I will upload it. If you guys are waiting for it, well... I will make another announcement whether it's ready for upload or not, and then you can start your hopes up. xD

This chapter is umm... Will, make you hate me for a bit xD

But that's okay! xD

A little spark of determination is needed for motivation. Or so they say! xD

I still have 5 chapters of this story ready for the future, but I will be uploading maybe once a month now... Or at least when I'm not very busy like today—err—right now. Ehehehe! xD

Well... Enjoy~

.

This is what happens when you let children wander by themselves unsupervised.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my characters and this story.

* * *

She ran through the souvenirs section part of the park while whipping her head around. She needed to hide, but where? She saw as souvenirs hanged on the racks of each shop and her eyes wandered inside the shops in a glance, trying to spot a good place to hide where she would not be found. A nearby clothing shop caught her attention and she made her way to it. Opening the glass door, she was immediately greeted by the sound of jingling bells and the workers inside.

"Hello and welcome to Vee's Clothing Shop!" greeted the female workers with a big smile on their face.

"Hello, ma'am." She greeted back with a smile.

"Oh dear are you looking for a headwear? How about these cute hairbands and a free hair-do?" one of the workers crouched to her height and held a box of cute and colorful hairbands.

"Or a straw hat for that cute-tomboyish look you choose?" one of the workers approached her with a straw hat with a cute red ribbon on it.

She giggled, "No thank you ma'am. I'm playing hide and seek with my friend. Can I hide here?"

"Oh?" both workers turned at each other for a moment, giggled, before turning back at her. "Sure sweety!"

Remy giggled and ran around the store to find a good spot. The store was not that big and there wasn't any good small area that she could hide in. So she settled inside one of the boxes under the cashier desk. She was, after all, small, so she could fit in easily inside it.

A few minutes passed and the sound of jingling bells could be heard again, signaling someone entering the store. Remy could hear the workers greeting the customer. She could also hear the voice of the customer which was very familiar and the one who she was trying to hide from.

"No thanks. I'm dazzling enough in this outfit. Now you wouldn't happen to see any cute li'l girl passing by, would you?" said the voice.

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't think we do."

Remy was suppressing her giggle now. She hoped the person take the bait and search somewhere else. But no, the person was too smart, and she could feel her heart raced and her smile widened as she heard the next sentence.

"But you don't mind I take a look around here, do you?" the person asked.

"Well..."

The person wasted no time to hear the workers and took a sniff at the air.

Remy pulled her hands to her mouth and nose, trying to slow and soften her breathing as she heard footsteps closing in her direction. The footsteps stopped just a few feet away from her place and she held her breath and waited. A minute seemed an hour with the presence of silence, however, the soft knock above managed to surprise her that she slightly jolted and knocked the box a bit.

"Come out Remy~ I know you're in there."

She kept silence and still. She thought that if she sit still and do nothing, the person will leave and search somewhere else. But it seemed that her actions made the person's patience ran out, as the boxes she was in got dragged out and the top was opened.

She looked up to see Boris looking at her with slight annoyed expression. She felt herself grinned, and then let her laughter breaks out. The chesire cat pulled her out and rested her on his hips as he walked out of the shop. Muttering a single thank you to the workers.

He guided both of them to the food court as he listened to her point of view before she got caught, adding the story with his own. Alice and Gowland were already there, along with Patrick, drinking their own respective drinks. Gowland pushed Patrick's chair away and pulled another chair to replace the spot when he noticed the kiddo came back. The doctor didn't mind, as he adjusted his position next to Alice.

The cat then plopped himself down on the chair and earned a rose eyebrow from the park owner.

"It's for her." Gowland said.

"She's on it." Boris replied, earning a grunt from the marquis and a giggle from Remy.

'More like she's on you.' Gowland thought, but he didn't say it out loud.

"Hello everyone." Remy greeted them with a smile.

"Hello Remy. Did you have good time?" asked Alice, putting her juice glass down and smiled at the little one.

Remy grinned. "Plenty!" she then continued telling her how she and Boris ran after each other and then played hide and seek; re-telling her activities of the day. While she herself was pretty down because her wound still felt the same, she was glad she was permitted to go out and play. And what's more, Nightmare kept her dress for her! She also tried to think less now and it worked a bit to prevent her headache. Yes, she still had it sometimes, but it hurt less now that she learned how to lessen it. She was so glad.

She laughed at the end of her story where Boris finally caught her hiding inside the box while looking a bit annoyed. Boris pinched her on the cheek and nuzzled her good head after that.

"It's so much fun!" she exclaimed.

The other three in the table laughed lightly.

"Don't be too excited, Yemy. Remember." Patrick pointed his index finger to his forehead for her.

She giggled and nodded, understanding his warning.

Gowland put down his cup and looked at her, "Are you done for the day or you're still up for something?"

Remy chucked her head to the side, confused. "Up for something?"

"You haven't tried all the rides here!" Gowland exclaimed with grin.

Boris scowled. "She has. With me." He boasted it with a pride smile—erm smirk.

"Not with me!" Gowland protested.

"She doesn't need you to play with her. She only needs me. Right, Remy?" Boris turned to her, smiling.

Remy smiled awkwardly and turned to Alice, ignoring both of them. "Alice. My bandage okay?" she was about to ask whether her bandage had come undone, but she couldn't find the right word.

"Hm?" Alice didn't understand what she'd just said, but she seemed to quite get it. "Oh it's a bit undone actually." She answered, then she raised her hands to fix it. "Just let me—"

"No no no. Leeet~ Me." Patrick stood from his seat and strutted over to them. "I'm the doctor here." He said as he tended to Remy.

Alice raised her hands and smiled to him. "Right. You're the doc~"

"Hey don't ignore me, Remy." Said Boris.

"She doesn't like you clinging to her all the time."

"Shut up, old man."

Listening to Gowland and Boris bickering made her giggles. It was strange, and she should've put a stop to them, but it was funny at the same time and she didn't want them to stop. Is she a bad girl?

"No sweety, you're not." Gowland answered her with a smile.

It seemed that she spoke her thoughts out loud.

Gowland reached his hands to her. "Come. Let's ride the Spinning Teacup and then off you go."

Remy grinned. "Okay!"

"A'righty. Off you go." Patrick finished. "I'm going back to my place."

"And I'll be at the entrance when you finished." Alice fixed Remy's hair and poked her cheek.

Remy giggled again. "Okay. See you Alice. See you doctor Patwick!"

"See you." Both of them went together.

Gowland tried to take her from Boris's hands but the cats hands held to her firmly. "What are you doing?" the cat spurted.

"Taking her." Gowland simply answered.

"I'm coming along." The cat stood up with hers still latched on his hips and walked out.

"Oh come on!" Gowland followed them.

* * *

Her tiny hands hugged the carton in front of her tightly as her eyes raced back and forth between her front and the carton to keep her from falling. The little foreigner was having difficulty carrying the bag of materials requested by Julius. She insisted on helping Alice carry one of the bags (because she felt bad seeing Alice carry something so heavy by herself, and Alice actually cannot let her carry something that's almost as heavy as her no matter how small she is, but the little one insisted) and was given a bag with half of the content in the end, while Alice carried the other bag with the same—more than her—amount. But even though it's only half full, it was still so heavy.

"Why Julee need heavy things?"

"Julius."

"Julee..?"

"No, no. Spell with me. Joo-lee-oos."

"No no, Alice. I think it's Yoo-lie—yes." The cat intervened.

It took a second before Alice cracked.

Boris snickered.

"What is so funny?" Remy looked at the both of them on her each her side with confusion.

Boris and Alice were each at her side to supervise. And the cat was there for safety keep. The Cheshire cat offered to help, but she refused him politely. He thought to insert some jokes to lighten up the mood, but it seemed that she didn't understand puns yet.

"Nope. Nothing. Are you sure you want to carry it yourself?" He asked for the fifth time.

Remy nodded her head again with an "Umph!" and carried on.

The Cheshire cat shrugged. It wasn't until they reached the tower that she finally let him carry it for her. Beads of sweats ran down the side of her face as she tried to catch her breath.

Alice smiled at her. "Go to the kitchen and help yourself. We'll be back in a minute."

Remy nodded her head and guided herself to the direction Alice ha dpointed her, as Alice and Boris went upstairs to Julee's room. Oh right, Julius. She didn't know Julee need those heavy things for such small clocks. Oh wait, there were a lot of small things inside the bag. Um, Julius. Yes, that was what made it so heavy. No, no, not Julee, but Julius. Err... Not Julius, it's the... Mm... Remy pursed her lips. Being tired must have been messing with her head a bit. She swallowed, trying to wet her dry throat as she entered the kitchen.

This was the first time she entered the kitchen since her visit in the Clock Tower. Which...was her first time too.

There was a table and two chairs in the middle of the room, counters and a stove by the wall opposite the door and cupboards above it. There was a sink in the center counter. She walked to the table and pushed a chair so she can get up the counter.

Coffee cans, tea boxes, and sugar cans were the only things on the counter by the wall. And a single cloth. She didn't see any cups or one of Julee's mugs anywhere on the counter, so she assumed they were put on the cupboards above. She looked upwards. Those cupboards were pretty high. Well, for her anyway. Why does she have to be so short? She's really thirsty and she needed a drink right now. But she didn't want to get up the counter and make it dirty with her shoes. She felt a headache started to form and she sighed.

She turned her attention to the rest of the kitchen, hoping to spot some cups or mugs lying around, and she spotted something on the table. It was small, shiny, and transparent. She jumped down and moved the chair closer to where the thing was before climbing up again. She took the thing in her hands and checked. She saw as something watery-like moved as she moved the place. Her eyes beamed.

* * *

"Here Julius. I got the nuts and some new screws for you." Alice said as she entered the workroom.

"Thank—" Julius was cut off by another presence who immediately announced its presence by shouting... "Alice!"

"Peter?" Alice's brows rose up in surprise.

"Oh I missed you so much, my dear. This yearning I felt I can no longer bear!" the white rabbit threw himself to her but she stepped aside, making him fell to the floor. "Oh dear..." he muttered as he got up.

"Hi there, hare!" Boris greeted.

"I am no hare!" Peter countered.

"Move away would you? Julius needs this." Boris said as he walked inside the room and to Julius.

"Well it's such a random visit." Alice said, walking over to Julius's desk and putting down the carton. Boris followed soon after.

"It's because he's here on an occasion." Julius said, taking out the carton's contents.

"Oh?" Alice glanced at the clockmaker.

"The other foreigner." Julius continued.

Alice turned her head to the white rabbit that was already standing again. "Remy?"

Boris turned his attention to the rabbit too. "What about her?"

Peter knitted his eyebrows. And parted his lips.

"I'm here to take her home."

* * *

Remy was panting again. The little thingy was so hard to be pulled open. She tried pulling the cork off but to no avail. It was so tight. Maybe her hands are too slippery? Realizing her mistake, she put the little thingy on her breast pocket and got down.

She pushed the chair back to the counter and got up to the sink to wash her hands. After drying her hands with the cloth, she tried to open the little thingy again and... With a lot amount of determination on her face...

 _Pluck!_

* * *

"But why?!" Alice shouted.

Peter gritted his teeth. "Because her time and place could be different from you. You could end up in a time and place unknown to you."

Alice crossed her hands. "No. You're lying. How are you going to take her? You have to drink the potion to get home. I did that."

"Yes, but, she's not a player. And there's only one bottle of the potion because every game only has one foreigner."

"You can make one more bottle." She said.

"No, Alice." Boris replied to her.

Alice turned to Boris. "Huh? What do you mean 'no'?"

Boris turned his head to her. "You see, since every game only has one outsider, supposed to anyway, so there is only one bottle. No one can make the bottle but the game itself."

"And we cannot make the game do what we want." Julius added.

"Why?" Alice asked again.

"Because it's the game. And we are the players." This time, Peter answered.

Alice stopped asking and seemed to think as Peter watched her. He didn't want to lie, but it was a logic possibility. It was a scenario he constructed on the way here. It wasn't the truth, but it was safe to assume something like that would happen. At least, it was an act of caution.

Alice seemed to have thought of something, because she raised her head and looked at Peter again. "What if she drinks the potion?"

Peter blinked. He did not expect that.

Then she continued. "What if, drinking the potion makes her return where she belongs? Just like me?"

Boris seemed to disagree. "But Alice, that would mean you have to give up your potion to her."

Alice looked at Boris. "It's alright. I'd rather stay here for a longer time rather than her. She doesn't belong here. All of you know that." She glanced at Julius and Peter too when she said that. "And she's hurt, and not healing at all."

Julius didn't really care what would happen to the little foreigner. However, if what was happening to her is true, then he would be just fine to vote for her safe return.

To Boris, he wanted to agree only because of the last part Alice just said. He didn't want her to go home. He liked her so much. She was fun, had a good petting, and enjoyed him being around her all the time. But she's hurt. It was hard, but Boris agreed to let her go. For her sake.

To Peter, it was fine of course. He still loved Alice with all his heart. But what made him to not immediately agree is because he didn't know what would really happen if the little foreigner drinks the potion. As long as he lived, he never once knows of a case where there are two foreigners in the same game.

"It should be alright. Right? I mean, this potion was made only for us outsiders. It should be okay, right?" Alice felt her pocket to take the potion but felt nothing. "Huh? Where's the potion?" she mumbled out loud.

"Don't tell me you lost it." Julius stated.

"No. It was here before I left! L-Let me check my room." Alice walked out the room, leaving the males behind. She walked down the stairs and went inside her room to search. Three minutes passed and the bottle was nowhere to be found. Boris was waiting by the door when she didn't come back.

"Found it?" the cat asked worriedly.

Alice turned to the door. "No. Help me search on the roof. I'll go to the kitchen." Boris instantly leaped.

Alice walked down the stairs again and strutted over to the kitchen. She couldn't lose that bottle. It's now their first hope of bringing her home. Bringing Remy, home. And herself too. But Remy is the one who needs it like, right now. As Alice opened the kitchen door and stepped inside, she immediately stood still as stone.

There was a bit of blood on the front side of the sink counter and Remy was lying on the kitchen floor. One of her hands was clutching her head and the other was lying on the floor. Near that one hand is the very bottle she was looking for. The Potion of Hearts.

Alice's eyes widened.

"REMY!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter... Sorry! DX

I feel bad. I truly am. Making a child hurt over and over again. Oh dear readers don't flame me. TwT

I love kids. TwT

I truly am. TwT

I am one too. TwT

 **-Nakamura Yuuichi-**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 19: What Happened Later

 _HAAAAPPPY NEW YEAR!_

This is my gift to you guys! :D

I finished my thesis guys, girls. Finally! But I still got my revisions to discuss xD

So uhh, we're entering a new arc in a few more chapters or after this, I'll make sure to take a good look at it again. I won't make you too curious! xD

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my characters and this story.

* * *

 _Previously... On MBPB..._

 _"_ _I apologize for interrupting, but isn't she better off should more problem arise?" Peter cut him._

 _Nightmare nodded and added, "Yes. I'm worried that her presence in this world is what hampered her wound to heal. Moreover, she seems to attract problems."_

 _.-._

 _Alice crossed her hands. "No. You're lying. Then how are you going to take her? You have to drink the potion to get home. I did that."_

 _"_ _Yes, but, she's not a player. And there's only one bottle of the potion because every game only has one foreigner."_

 _"_ _You can make one more bottle." She said._

 _"_ _No, Alice." Boris replied to her._

 _Alice turned to Boris. "Huh? What do you mean 'no'?"_

 _Boris turned his head to her. "You see, since every game only has one outsider, there is only one bottle. No one can make the bottle but the game itself."_

 _"_ _And we cannot make the game do what we want." Julius added._

 _"_ _Why?" Alice asked again._

 _"_ _Because it's the game. And we are the players." This time, Peter answered._

 _.-._

 _Alice seemed to have thought of something, because she raised her head and looked at Peter again. "What if she drinks the potion?"_

 _Alice felt her pocket to take the potion but felt nothing. "Huh? Where's the potion?" she mumbled out loud._

 _"_ _Don't tell me you lost it." Julius stated._

 _.-._

 _"_ _Found it?" the cat asked._

 _Alice turned to the door. "No. Help me search on the roof. I'll go to the kitchen." Boris instantly leaped._

 _.-._

 _"_ _REMY!"_

* * *

Alice ran inside and instantly checked on Remy. She turned Remy's body to lie onto her back to take a better look. Her bandage was soaked red with blood, and her lips apart. A wave of panic washed over the older girl as she noticed that the little one's chest wasn't moving at all. She checked one of Remy's little hand for any pulses. She clenched her teeth when she didn't feel anything. She laid her head down on Remy's chest to hear her heartbeat, and would've felt very relieved if it weren't for the very low sound of Remy's heartbeat. She was relieved nonetheless, Remy's heart was beating but it seemed to be so weak.

Alice's scream probably reached the upper floors, because footsteps were heard outside the kitchen.

"Alice! What is—" Julius stopped his question and widened his eyes when he saw the crime scene. You can tell he was shocked as hell. I mean as well.

Alice heard him coming and turned to him for help. "She's not breathing!"

At that, Julius was instantly by her side and helping. Digging up the experiences he could find about first aid and did what he had to do. Fortunately, these kinds of cases were common in Wonderland, the body of the Wonderlanders will usually breathe on its own after a few minutes and their consciousness will return. Unfortunately, Remy is not a Wonderlander, so Julius is not sure how he could be of help.

"Go fetch the doctor." Julius said, a hint of panic touched the tone of his voice.

Alice did not need to be told twice as she fled the room, passing by Peter who just reached the kitchen.

"Alice? What is the—" Peter did not get the chance to continue as she went past him in a rush. The white rabbit turned his head to the kitchen door that was left open and walked inside.

It seemed that what Nightmare said was true, the girl _was_ a magnet of trouble. Peter could now understand what Nightmare meant by 'attracting trouble' as he watched the scene with unexplainable expression, and his feelings of guilt returned. He knew it was because of him that she's here and caused these troubles to her.

Julius felt a presence behind him and turned to find Peter standing in the doorway with a rather depressed state. But he ignored it and opened his mouth to call the white rabbit.

"You can sulk but drag that monkey here. We need his help, now!" Julius snapped at him.

That snapped Peter out. He needed to apologize, he felt guilty; but as Julius said, now's not the time. He turned his heels and went on his way to the Amusement Park.

Julius examined Remy once again for pulses and gritted his teeth when he felt the pulses were getting weaker. He didn't want to move her anywhere fearing he would break her or something, but she could not just lie here. He reached his hands under her and picked her up carefully.

* * *

When Boris saw Alice ran out of the tower, he went to the roof door and using his power to teleport between doors, he opened it, opening the front door at the same time. Then he ran after her. Alice said that they need to get the doctor and fast. Even though she didn't tell him what happened, he could guess it wasn't a good thing. He just hoped that whatever it was, it wasn't worse than before.

Boris was the first to arrive at the park and while running, yelling at the faceless who stood in his way and effectively creating a way for him to arrive at the infirmary. When he reached the place, he slammed the door open with a loud bang.

"Monkey!" he yelled, but stopped his next sentence when he saw the monkey hanging from the white rabbit's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

It turned out, Boris wasn't the one who reached here first. It was Peter. The white rabbit immediately explained the situation and the doctor ape immediately asked to be picked up. And so Peter did, and then Boris stormed in.

"Hey! Watch the door you pussy cat!" Patrick yelled back while swinging his fist up at Boris. "And I'm NOT A MONKEY!"

"How'd you get here so fast?" Boris asked Peter, ignoring the doctor.

"We have no time for this." Peter said, and he ran towards Boris in a very fast speed. Boris instantly leapt out of the rabbit's way as Peter ran past him towards the Clock Tower. Boris saw Peter running and was awed for a few seconds at how fast the white rabbit could be when urgency is needed. As he watched the direction where they ran to, Alice came into view and Boris was reminded of something. He facepalmed.

Alice reached him with a heave.

"Boris.. Peter... The doctor..." she stopped and tried to catch her breath.

Boris blinked, "Yea that... You know, we can actually reach the tower through this door. And the other way around." He said, pointing to the infirmary door with his thumb.

Alice looked at him like he just grew two heads. "Huh? How?"

The chesire cat smiled awkwardly, "Let's just say, I can make it that way." Boris closed the infirmary door and channeled his power, after a few seconds, he opened it again and it showed the inside of the Julius's work room.

Alice blinked a few times, feeling strange for a moment. She was distracted for a second before coming back to reality.

"Then why didn't you stop them?" she asked.

"Well I kinda just remembered it now and they're already far, so..."

Alie swayed her hand, "Alright whatever. I'm sure Peter can get back fast. He's a rabbit for goodness sake." She said as she went in.

Boris shrugged and followed her in before closing the door.

Alice opened the door again which now lead to the hallway outside of Julius's workroom and stepped out.

"Let's go to Remy's room. I'm sure Julius had..." but before she could finish her sentence, she fell forward.

"Alice!" Boris reacted instantly and moved in front of Alice to keep her from falling. He let her lean on him as he checked her condition. "Alice?" he called. Her eyes were closed but he could hear her breaths coming in and out of her parted lips. He realized that Alice had just fainted. Boris did not have a good feeling about this. Alice wasn't like this. She didn't just faint from running.

With both foreigners out, what will happen now?

* * *

A pair of salmon pink eyes fluttered open and darkness was what they see.

 _'_ _What is...?'_

Remy voiced out inside her mind. She looked around, trying to see anything in particular but finding nothing, as all she could see was the darkness around her. She could feel she was lying on a floor. She raised herself up slowly and sat.

She blinked her eyes a few times and tried to look around again, but she found nothing. Just then, a light appeared pretty far from where she sat. It was the kind of light that you saw coming from street lamps, only there wasn't any street lamps anywhere.

Remy got to her feet and walked towards the light. The closer she got, the brighter the light became and when she finally reached under it, the light became so bright that she had to close her eyes from the intensity. She waited for a few moments before opening her eyes, and finally she could see something.

She was standing on a black tiled floor, no, checkered floor, but each square is a very big square with black and white and black and white like a big chess board. She looked around and noticed a big pair of shoes to her right. Wait. Shoes?

She looked at the pair of big black, rather pointy shoes staring back at her with that shiny look on it. She looked upward but saw nothing or exactly no one wearing the shoes. She turned her attention back to the shoes and she saw as they got smaller. When the shoes stopped shrinking, she stepped up to it and crouched down to take a look at it. Something made her feel interested in the shoes but she didn't know what, and feeling so curious, she reached out her index finger to touch it.

 _"_ _Hello little girl."_

Remy stopped her movements. She blinked her eyes a few times and withdrew her hand. Was that someone talking?

 _"_ _Yes."_

She was startled yet again for the sudden answer. She could feel the familiarity of this as she stood up, the feeling of someone reading her mind and answering what she was thinking. But she could not remember who. It's just a quite familiar feeling. Now her curiosity is directed to the voice. It was gentle and deep, but not that deep. It was a bit sweet too, like.. like.. Like how a prince in the movie sounds like. She heard the voice chuckled after that thought.

 _"_ _You are quite interesting."_ The voice said.

She would like to turn around now.

 _"_ _Oh of course you can. Turn around."_

The voice felt closer at that last sentence, but did not stop her to turn around.

In front of her was a man. A rather tall man with a messy, short white hair, but she could not see his eyes because some strands covered them. He wore a black and white stripped shirt, and white pants. And.. no shoes. So the shoes belong to him?

 _"_ _Yes. They're mine."_ The man said as he stepped closer to her. He stopped right in front of her and that was when she could clearly see his eyes. Different colors; the left one was lemony yellow with a...triangle in it? And the right one was stunning green with a...square in it. They were strange, she thought, but they were also beautiful somehow.

She could see the man's lips grew to a smile. It was a friendly smile that she could not refuse to smile back.

"Hello sir." She greeted.

The man watched her for a moment, before replying, _"Hello."_

* * *

"How are they?" Boris asked immediately when Patrick opened the door.

The doctor ape closed the door and stood in front of everyone that was present at the moment. Gowland, Julius, Boris, and the white rabbit.

Peter and Patrick reached the tower just as Boris put Alice beside Remy. The doctor instantly kicked everyone out of the room and locked the door to do his job. Since there was a ruckus in the park, made by none other than his favorite freeloader, Gowland went to check out. He ran here as soon as he found out Patrick was gone, putting the pieces together himself. While Julius, Julius was here the whole time. Watching over the little girl and tending her wound as best as he could.

The doctor glanced at them one by one before opening his lips.

"They're breathing." Patrick said.

Everyone looked at him, waiting in anticipation for his next sentence. But the doctor did not continue.

"That's it?" the park owner spoke up, his brows already casted downward.

The doc nodded.

"That can't be just it. Tell us more you monkey!" Boris walked up to him in rage.

Patrick looked at Boris indifferently but did not answer. The cat then grabbed the doctor's shirt and pulled him closer to his face.

"Tell me how she's doing or else—"

"Boris." Julius called.

The chesire cat growled at the ape before finally letting him go. His eyes casted downward. "I'm worried."

Patrick fixed his shirt and went to lean by the wall beside Gowland. "We all are."

There were a few minutes of silence before someone spoke up again.

"At least they're breathing. I'll say that's better than not at all." Julius said. He's not that type to admit it out loud.

Gowland grunted. "But still not good at all."

Julius did not reply to that.

Peter watched as they casted their eyes down. He chose to keep silence since he didn't know what he should say right now. That wave of guilt was still at bay and wouldn't seem to subside anytime soon. This was his fault. If only he kept his head straight to the mission, if only he wasn't dilly-dallying—

"Tell us why."

Everyone turned to Julius.

There was silence for a few seconds before Julius turned his gaze to Peter.

"Tell us. Why did you bring her here?" the clockmaker asked.

Peter was... Taken aback.

Of course. Of all people, other than Nightmare, Julius would be the one to figure it out. It's Julius. But the white rabbit did not know what he should say right now. Should he really say it? Tell the truth? They need to know. Especially if Alice now also in danger because of it. But that would also take toll on Nightmare as he was his partner in crime. What should he do now?

Peter thought about his decision and gazed back at Julius.

* * *

"A game?" Remy asked, looking at the man with curiosity in her eyes.

The man chucked his head to the side, _"Would you like to?"_

"Mmm... What game?"

The man smiled sweetly. _"An interesting one."_

She put her hands behind her back and fiddled her fingers. "Mmm..."

 _"_ _If you win, I will grant you three wishes."_

That caught her attention. "Wishes?"

The man nodded with a hum.

"Mmm..." she didn't know why, but she felt like she shouldn't play this game. He's a stranger. But if she wins, she will get three wishes granted. It's hard for her to decide, but she eventually answered.

"Okay."

The man smiled. _"There are rounds and requirements."_

"Rounds and requirements...?" those words had lots of 'R' to be pronounced.

 _"_ _This game is single player."_

She paused. She have to play alone? She received a nod, and then she waited for him to continue.

...

But the man stopped there. That's all?

No answer.

She decided to ask something. "Um.. Is there rules?"

There was a pause before the man chucked his head back up and raised his left hand. _"Of course."_

"What are they?" she asked.

The man stopped his hand mid-air and curled, then pointed his index finger upward. _"Fair play."_

She responded by humming and nodding. Then his middle finger curled upward, _"Prepare for everything."_

She blinked a few times. She did not really understand what he meant by that, but she nodded anyway. He pointed his ring finger upward, _"Always have someone close by."_

That means she had to have a friend to play with her, right? The man nodded his head, as if he knew again what she was thinking. But didn't he say she has to play alone...? But she received no answer. Then the man stepped closer and crouched down to her level.

She watched as the man lifted up only his pinky, she asked, "Is it the last?"

The man nodded again. And then she saw as his pinky drew close to her face and touched her nose.

 _"_ _Take care."_

She blinked her eyes twice before smiling. "Okay!"

 _"_ _Let's meet again."_

She saw as the man turned around and walk away, with his shoes already on. Wait, when did he put them on?

And then everything went black.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 20: The First Requirement

This is 7th of January and I'm uploading the new arc :3

This is where it gets real, dear readers... We are finally getting into something serious.

 _"So you're not serious this whole time?"_

Naaa I didn't say that. Admit it you enjoy the fluffiness of Piws and Wemy. And admit you want to see more fluffines in later chapters. ADMIT!

Now that I finally have some time for writing, I'll continue with this story's new arc. I had saved up a few chapters ahead, but I haven't checked it again so I'm going to do it this time. Hope you enjoy this one and see you guys later!

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own HNKNA or any characters in it, they belong to Quinrose. I only own my characters and this story.

* * *

Remy fluttered her eyes open and immediately saw Alice looking at her with worry. "Alice?" she whispered.

"Remy..." she watched as Alice's face turned relieved and smiling with...tears?

She pushed herself to sit. "Alice? Why are you crying?" she asked with confusion. But instead of receiving an answer, she received a hug.

"I won't leave you ever again." Alice whispered on the side of her head.

She didn't understand what was that all about, but she could sense Alice's concerns. So she nodded and muttered an 'okay'.

Alice pulled away, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I feel good." She answered.

"Good." Alice then hugged her again lovingly.

Remy glanced at her for a second before hugging back. It feels familiar... This hug. It was like when her sister did it. She sighed inwardly. It's been a while.

"Alice..." she called.

"Yes Remy?"

"I... What would—" before Remy could finish her words, a loud but numbing sound was heard.

"W-What is happening...?" Alice mumbled as they watched the room became wider and the window became farther.

The numbing sound turned into a snap beside the bed. When Alice and Remy turned their head to look, a huge shadow was already looming over them.

"R..Remy..." was all what came out of Alice's lips before she was thrown to the other side of the room. A loud smack was heard as she hit the wall, hard.

"ALICE!" Remy shouted. The shadow roared and formed a very big hand before taking hold of Remy. She screamed.

Footsteps were heard outside the room and the door was swung open.

Peter and Boris came into the room with hurry. "Alice?! Remy?!"

The huge shadow was immediately in their sight and they saw as it shot tentacles towards them. Peter dodged to the left and Boris to the right. A scream was heard again and they saw as Remy dangling upside down, her feet held by the shadow's big right hand.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Remy shouted as she tried to hit the shadow with her tiny hands.

"REMY!" Boris shouted. Peter readied his gun as Boris instantly charged.

But a lot of tentacles shot out from the shadow's body and punched toward Boris. The Chesire cat had to flip backwards to dodge all of them. He cursed under his breath because he couldn't get close. He then changed his strategy, dodging while he made his way in.

A cough in the corner of the room got Peter's attention and he turned to look. Peter immediately took notice of Alice getting up and quickly ran to her.

"Alice! Are you okay?!" he asked, kneeling beside her. There was blood on the floor.

Alice wiped her lips and looked up at Peter. "Peter?"

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know... That shadow just appeared and threw me."

A loud growl was heard and then a scream.

"Hang on Remy!" Boris shouted, then he dodged the swinging tentacles again.

Alice looked at Remy and was horrified to find her on the hands of the unkown creature. She turnd to Peter. "Peter! Help Remy!" she urged.

Peter paused for a second before giving a nod. "Let's get you out first." He moved to pick Alice but Alice snapped at him. "Help her now!"

Peter looked at her for a moment before turning back and ran to the shadow. The tentacles took notice of him closing in and shoot out its friends. Peter dodged the tentacles with ease and shot two rounds to the huge shadow.

The bullets stuck on the shadow's side but did not seem to have any effect. However, the creature apparently felt something tingling on its side and turned its newly formed dile-like head toward Peter. A grumbling sound was heard and Peter's bullets were dragged into its inside. It was like...

"It's swallowing them up..." Peter mumbled under his breath.

The others came and immediately noticed the elephant in the room. Or more like the huge dile-like shadow in the room. Patrick was the one who voiced out everyone's question.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

The doctor's loud voice took the shadow's attention and it turned its head to them. Those who could fight immediately readied their guns and slipped into the room to help.

And then they saw as its side bubbling up and Peter's bullets were shot right back at him in a fast speed. He dodged them efficiently.

However, those bullets went smoothly past him and then toward Alice who were in the line of fire. Alice had no time to dodge it as she was still regaining her strength.

"Alice watch out!" Gowland shouted.

Alice looked up and her eyes widened. She raised her hands in a defense attempt and waited for the impact.

Peter heard Gowland's shout and was instantly on his feet. He ran back to Alice faster than those bullets, picked up Alice, and dodged them in time. He skidded to the furthest corner of the room smoothly.

"Alice! Are you alright?!" he asked as he looked at her.

"Yes...(cough) Thank you..." Alice muttered. Peter looked at her with concern.

On the other side of the room... Julius withdrew his gun after he saw what happened.

"We can't use our guns." The clockmaker muttered.

Gowland withdrew his gun too and saw what Boris did. Then he crouched slightly. "Then let's use our feet." He said, before charging in.

Patrick was terrified of the sight that Remy was dangling around like a sack of potatoes. He wanted to scream.

"Don't scream. You'll wreck Boris." Julius said without looking at him.

Patrick closed his mouth which opened unconsciously. Julius was right. But Patrick couldn't fight. "Then what do I do?"

Just then, someone went right past him and jumped. The person swung his sword and it cut off all the tentacles that were about to shoot at them.

"You're having a party and you did not invite me. I'm hurt." The person said while getting up. It was Ace.

Vein popped up on Patrick's head, then he punched Ace's back and replied. "Does this look like a freaking party you idiot?!"

The Knight of Hearts laughed.

"Ace." Julius called, gaining his attention. "That shadow caught Remy and we need to take her back before anything else happens."

Ace turned his head toward the source of problem and to Remy. He felt himself smile as he finally knew oh her appearance. "Ahh... So that's the little foreigner everyone's talking about."

"Yeeeesss and she's in danger now—" the doctor paused, "—again!" Patrick corrected.

More tentacles shot out from the shadow's body.

Julius changed his wrench to a rapier and took a swipe at the tentacles that went after them. That cut them off and he saw as the cut-off parts along with the ones Ace had cut, faded into bits. Cut them all then.

"Patrick, take Alice and get out of here." The clockmaker said.

Patrick voiced an 'okay' and went into the room to call Peter.

Julius turned to Ace, "Use your sword and cut them again. Aim for the big one." And then the clockmaker cut his way in.

Ace smirked. "This got to be fun." And then followed suit.

On Boris's part, he managed to dodge those irritating tentacles and climbed his way up to the shadow's hand. He was about to take Remy but the shadow raised its hand that was holding Remy close to the ceiling.

He stumbled and slided down a bit. "Remy!" he called, and then reached his hand upward. "Remy! Take my hand!" he shouted.

Remy who was busy knocking at the shadow's hand, not knowing that it had made no effect on the target, heard the call and turned her attention to Boris. "Bowis!" she shot out both of her hands to take his hand.

Julius made his way to Gowland, who was struggling to dodge with one tentacle holding his left hand. "Gowland! Cut them off!" then he swung at the ones shot at him to demonstrate.

Gowland saw this and immediately understand. "Gotcha!" he turned his violin to an axe and swung at the one holding his other hand. It worked. The marquiss smirked and took a big swipe at the body.

The axe hit the shadow's side and cut it pretty deep. It seemed to take effect on the shadow as it roared very loud afterwards. Boris had to cover his ears to cover the impact, but that made him vulnerable and the shadow unleashed another hand.

Remy saw something coming from Boris's back and shouted. "BOWIS LOOK OUT!"

The Chesire cat turned his head to look but it was too late. The tentacles grabbed him by the hips and swung him to the bed. A loud breaking sound was heard.

"BOWIS!" Remy shouted again.

"Ugh..." was what came out of Boris. It seemed that Boris was used as a chop knife, as the bed was split in two.

"No... Bowis.." Remy's voice cracked and tears swelling up in her eyes as she saw blood on Boris's head.

Boris opened his eyes when he felt something wet dripped on his face. Then he looked at Remy's dangling form above him. He realized she was crying.

"I-I'm okay Remy... Don't cry okay?" He forced a smile. "I'll get you down. I promise."

On Peter's side...

"Hey rabbit! Here!" Patrick shouted at the white rabbit across the room.

Peter heard someone called him and turned his head.

"Get Alice here!" the doctor shouted from across the room.

The white rabbit stepped his foot forward to run, but his next step was stopped when the shadow roared very loud and made his ears hurt.

"Rabbit look out!" shouted someone.

Peter regained his senses and immediately responded by leaping forward, dodging bigger tentacles shooting out from the shadow in the middle. He didn't know what were those imbeciles currently doing, but he didn't have time to go there and reprimand them for the effect that could endanger Alice just now. It was a good thing he was there. He got to take Alice to safety. So he worked his feet like a bunny and skidded to the exit in time to dodge another sets of tentacles. Not even a single sweat.

"You're... fast..." the doctor mumbled.

"Where should I put her?" asked Peter in a hurry. His Alice needed a place to lie down.

"Peter, I'm fine..." Alice suddenly said. "Just put me here..."

Peter looked at Alice in worry, his brows met. "Are you sure? Just outside of the door, a few more feet and you'll be—"

"No, it's okay. Remy.. Help her.." Alice said, she forced to get on her feet and Peter was complied to put her down. Patrick was instantly by her side for her to lean on.

Peter stood up, still with that same expression, and then they heard more yellings from the front liners.

"What are—How can you get stuck?!"

"Gowland okaay?"

"It's been a while using my axe! And I'm okay honey hang in there! Papa's coming to get you!"

"THAT'S DISGUSTING OLD MAN"

"What is wrong with that?!"

"Hahaha! This is fun!"

That made the three people standing by the doorway to 'sweatdropped'.

Peter really need to get there and help. The faster they beat that strange creature, the sooner he could get his life back. Peter turned around to see how much trouble he needed to fix.

The floor around the shadow became pitch black and bigger tentacles were coming out of it. Those things were giving Julius a pretty big time as he kept swinging his rapier to protect himself from the never ending spawns from below. He's not progressing.

Ace was the nearest to the creature's right side and attacking, which was opened to attacks and got Gowland...stuck in it? Along with a quite big axe. Wait. How did he get stuck in there?

And the only progress he could see was the Chesire cat, as he was the closest one to the little one. But even he was dancing on his feet trying to dodge those tentacles while also trying to climb the creature, yet not even a few feet above the ground.

'They're hopeless...' Peter thought. Turning his clock to a sword, he cut his way in.

The attacks from Ace on the huge shadow's right side seemed to give an effect as it was slashed wide open, wide enough for Gowland to get out. And wide enough for it to feel and put on a rampage again.

It raised its big hand that was holding Remy and swooped it down. Remy screamed her lungs out.

Peter made it in time for the big swipe and swung his sword. Despite the small size of the sword, Peter managed to cut the shadow's hand before it reached mid air. He then kicked hard the hand to the side to disrupt the momentum of the swipe and it was sent flying to the right side of the room.

Luckily, Boris saw everything and he stepped his feet to run at the direction of the kick on instinct. The hand flew above him, fading fast in the air and freeing Remy. He turned his body so that he could run backwards to easily catch her. When he's sure to jump, he jumped backwards while opening his arms. She fell right to his arms and they crashed on the ground.

Boris opened his eyes and looked at her. "Remy...?" he called.

Remy managed to whimper and moved her head a bit, but she was out after that. Boris sighed after he felt her breath on his skin.

"She's okay!" Boris shouted out to his comrades.

They managed to take back Remy, but the shadowy creature was still there, so... Problem unsolved.

The creature noticed the absence of its target(and its hand) and went for another loud roar to announce its rage. Large shadow hands shot out from the ground and tried to take hold of all of them around it. But they managed to get out of the way this time, and Patrick told Alice to stay out of the room and went in front of the door to protect her if any projectiles were to come their way.

However, another roar came from the creature as it found a new target, and it worked its way through. The black shadow on the floor creeped to the exit and grabbed Alice who was behind Patrick in a flash.

"Kyaa!" Alice shouted in surprise.

The guys turned around from the shout and saw in horror as the shadow wrapped around her body and neck in a very fast speed.

"Alice!" they all shouted in unison.

It all happened so fast and in mere seconds,they could only stare as Alice was swallowed into the shadow. Then the tower shook so hard as if an earthquake had come, and a bright light appeared in the middle of the room, blinding everyone. It took seconds until the earthquake subsided and the light to dissapear. The next thing they knew, both Alice and the shadow had vanished.

* * *

 _"_ _This is all your mistake. If only you weren't selfish and went to find another 'Alice', none of this would ever happen."_

 _"_ _That's way too much for Peter—"_

 _"_ _He has to know his position."_

 _"_ _But still..."_

 _"_ _Hey, we can get her back. Right?"_

 _"_ _We don't know where she is."_

 _"_ _Aren't you going to say anything, Head of Clover? We know you're part of this too."_

 _"_ _Can't we just... Get along chu...?"_

The conversations brought Remy up from her slumber. She opened her eyes slowly and could outline something in front of her. It took a few moments for her to blink her eyes and adjust before she could see. She was lying on someone's arms; a lady with dark curly hair. Remy could not see her full face from this angle, but she could see that the woman was beautiful. She also smelled very nice.

"Good morning, troublemaker! Did you have a good dream?"

A man suddenly appeared next to the beautiful lady and surprised her. It was the man who chased her and Pierce! She reached to the lady in reflex and that made the lady turned her attention to her.

"Oh? Awake at last. Do not worry my dear. You are safe with us." The lady gave a gentle smile.

Remy would have believed those words if not for the fact that—1) She didn't know this woman even though she's beautiful and seemed nice, and 2) That man who was chasing her and Pierce was close by and she remembered their first meeting wasn't pleasant. She was still having trouble accepting that man it seemed.

Voices to her left brought her attention and she turned her head. There, she recognized some faces and was immediately relieved that she wasn't alone in that room. She saw as their faces turned a sign of relief as she turned their way. She could see Bowis, Julee, Gowland, a bunnyman, Bwother Dee and Dum, the bunnyman Elliot, that man with big hat and big tie, Doctor Patwick, Piws, Gway! And Nightmare!

"Gway! Nightmare!" she exclaimed happily as she saw both of them. She saw them offered a smile back at her but did not walk near. Why did they not walk here? She did not know why but she reached out her arms to them, hoping they come over.

Her actions might somehow offended the lady as the lady said, "Did you not enjoy our company? Are men more satisfying to you my dear?" with knitted brows.

Remy stopped reaching out to them as she looked back at her. Oh she wasn't trying to be unfriendly, she just missed Nightmare and Gway so much she wanted to hug them now. And she also didn't recognize the lady, but she didn't know how to say it to her.

Patrick stepped forward. "If I may say, she just woke up, my Queen. I'm sure she's more comfortable seeing the faces she recognized."

Boris decided to help. "Yes. She just met you, and it would be better if she's with someone she recognizes and trust."

That made the lady looked at him. "So you say we are not trustworthy enough to her after we served as her temporary resting place?"

'You insisted taking her with you...' Half of the room thought.

Various glances were thrown at Boris. Way to make her more offended. But Nightmare knew what had to do to fix it. He walked forward to the lady and the guards readied their weapons, but Nightmare gave a soft smile even after he stopped about two meters away from her.

"That is not what the cat meant, Your Majesty. She had just gone through something that young kids her age should have not, and you have also seen her wounds. Waking up with someone she have not known yet is quite too much, don't you think?" he said it with patience and the rest in the room could imagine gentle breeze flowed around him as he said those sentences.

The lady looked at Remy and seemed to ponder it for a while, before glancing at Nightmare and noticing no change of behavior, she finally opened her lips.

"We suppose that is true."

Nightmare's smile widened. "Then—"

"Then let's introduce ourselves to her." The lady smiled at everyone before looking at her while everyone dramatically fall to the floor.

The lady picked Remy up and positioned her to sit by her lap and looking at her.

"Hello young one." The lady said with a smile.

"H-Hello..." Remy replied back shyly. She realized just how beautiful the lady was now that she could see her full face.

"We realize that we have yet to meet each other. We are Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts."

Remy's eyes widened. "Q-Queen?" she voiced out in surprise.

The lady smiled. "Yes."

Remy blinked her eyes a few times. She could not believe what the lady just said. She's sitting on a queen? No wonder she's so beautiful! But her name is hard to pronounce! What was it? Vivv... Veevaa...? Oh Remy will call her the Queen.

"N-Nice to meet you... Queen."

"Oh no, you may call us Vivaldi only."

That made Remy sighed inwardly, and she slightly pout. "B-But it's hard to pronounce your name..."

A snicker was heard in the room and the queen instantly turned her head to the only audience in front of her. "What was that?" Vivaldi asked with narrowing eyes.

Gowland elbowed Patrick, and the queen did not miss this. "The doctor. Is there something you'd like to share with us?"

This reminded Remy of her own class in school, where any student who interrupts the class will get questions like this.

"Nothing, Your Majesty. My throat just felt sore after helping them fight the bloody creature."

Boris scoffed at that, but the queen seemed to buy it.

"What cweature?" Remy asked.

The attention turned to her. And then Remy realized that Alice was not with them, and she felt the need to ask "Where's Alice?"

At that question, nobody answered either and all of them either looking away or looking dissapointed. Knowing they did not know the answer to both questions yet. Remy waited for them to answer, thinking they probably forgot or Alice did not want them to tell her... Wait, that was strange. Why would Alice hide? But weren't the two of them together just now? They were in the Clock Tower, in Julee's home. She looked at Julius, but Julius looked away the moment their eyes made contact.

Remy furrowed her brows. Why is he looking away? Alice was with her, right? Where is Alice now?

Remy did not know. And she also did not know that they were still trying to think how they would tell her about the problem happened, that was one of the reasons they held this sudden meeting. While almost all of them decided to stay quiet, the Knight of Hearts thought to take the initiative. Nightmare eyed him as he could read what the brunette was thinking, and tried to send a reply inside his mind but was ignored away. Someone got to tell her everything that happened.

"Listen, little girl." Ace started, gaining everyone's attention. "Alice is—"

Peter could read what the knight was doing, and he immediately interfered. It would become another burden if someone say it for him, so he'll just do it himself. "Please let me explain it to her."

Now the attention turned to Peter. Remy was also looking at him now, and she could feel a spark in her mind that he was so important somehow. She saw as the new bunnyman near Bwother Dee and Dum walked forward. She felt like she knew him somewhere... He was so familiar. Who is he? Why did she wants to get close? Was it because he was a bunny like Elliot and she wanted to touch him? N-No... It did not feel like that. Well yes, partly, he's pretty and his ears looked fluffy. Now that she noticed, she wanted to touch him. Wait wait, that was not it!

It... It felt like she was missing something else. No, not her family, it was a different feeling. It was something that...she really likes. Yes. But she felt like, she lost it and had just found it again... And she felt glad. Remy gazed at the white-eared bunnyman with worry and... Glad? She didn't know what this feeling is. What is—what is happening? Who-Who is he?

"Hello, little girl." The bunnyman greeted.

Wait. Did they ever met?

"I... I apologize." The bunnyman's ears lowered.

Why is he so familiar?

"It was...my mistake." His gaze also lowered.

The pulse in her head did not stop her from remembering. Just, just for a bit. Let her remember this one. It was important. But what...? Who is he?

"I asked Nightmare to take care of you until you can get better—"

That outfit! It was very familiar! Her head was pulsing now. She leaned her head on the Queen's chest and held her moan by biting her bottom lip. Red.. Big clock...

"...I planned to take you home—" the bunnyman continued.

No... Be quiet and let her remember...

"No, stop." Nightmare said, stepping closer. He sensed what she's trying to do and he's worried.

Peter glanced at him for a second but decided to continue. He needed to lift this from his chest, and he would say it even though his words were jumbled. He did not know what the little girl was trying to do and what will be the effect.

"I am not going to stop." And neither did Remy. "I planned to take you home. But I was too—" White ears... Carrot sticks...

"Remy stop!" Nightmare's voice got louder as he stepped closer. This made the guards come and closing in on him. Unbeknownst to them, he could clearly see how painful it is for her to remember Peter. And what's more, she did not want to stop. This worried him to an extent and he got more closer and was about to take her from Vivaldi. But the guards took hold of him in time before he could take her from the Queen.

"What is the meaning of this, Head of Clover? Why did you try to attack us?" Vivaldi asked.

Everybody were confused, even Vivaldi herself, and they looked back and forth between the two men and the little girl in her hands. What is happening? All of them needed an answer.

"What's happening?" someone asked.

Meanwhile, everything else were numb to Remy's ears as she was too absorbed in her own mind. It hurt her so much. But it felt really important to remember him so she carried on. And at that point, she felt something cracked in her mind and body, but after that she felt so light and no longer in pain. She could remember a white bunny with red suit like this bunnyman. She could remember she picked the bunny up in the park near her home. She could remember...

 _"_ _Oh brother dear, carrots are delicious. Juicy, sweet, healthy." Said her sister, still smilling._

 _"_ _Yesh! Cawwot gucchy! Delicious!" she agreed._

 _"_ _You carrot maniacs." Replied their brother, eating away a sandwich while smiling._

 _The girls burst into fits of giggles._

Yes. She could remember now. She was with her siblings in the park, enjoying their afternoon together. It was one of those holidays, her brother had time to spare from his busy work and they decided to have a picnic outside.

 _Her sister looked down and smiled, "No more carrot sticks, cotton cake. Your belly will go boom."_

 _"_ _Boom!" she repeated._

 _"_ _Aa~ Little bunny sleepy~" she sang, looking at the bunny with cute eyes._

 _"_ _Sleep alright, we'll wait till your owner comes up." Said their brother, sandwich gone and now slouching around on the blanket._

 _"_ _Yay~" she lied down with her back on the blanket. She opened her arms towards the bunny in a friendly gesture._

 _"_ _Careful, sweety... Wittle bunny ish a bit heavy." Said her sister._

She found the bunny at the park. They fed him with the carrot sticks her sister had prepared for her to munch along with her milk. But then they went home because no one came to find the bunny, and she fell asleep didn't she?

 _"_ _Bunny? Bunny where are you?" she cried._

She woke up to find the bunny gone...

 _Drip drip_

 _"_ _Oh no Remy!"_

 _"_ _Li'l sis!"_

 _"_ _Memy stop thinking!"_

Huh? Who was that talking? It wasn't in her mind, but it sounded numb. She ignored it and carried on. She went to find that bunny, the bunny with red suit. She went to their lawn, thinking the bunny was hungry and went to find grass. That was when she...

Suddenly, there was a very loud crash in the room. One of the big window glass in the room was broken to pieces as a small figure with wings landed on the ceramic tiled floor, surprising everbody else.

However, as everyone's attention averted to the new presence in the room, Nightmare used this opportunity to put his hand on Remy's head and used his power to make her unconscious.

* * *

Can anyone guess who is it...?


End file.
